


Время — это все, что у нас есть

by Anna_Eru



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Время — худшее место из всех, где только можно заблудиться. Но Джон Уотсон хочет вернуться домой.





	1. Chapter 1

Доктор снова обещает себе, что не будет путешествовать в одиночку. Он уже обещал это раньше. Обещал так много раз, стольким людям, они просили его об этом, потому что знали, что он не должен быть один. Один в огромной, но тесной для него теперь ТАРДИС, с сотнями пустующих комнат, полных воспоминаний, ошибок и сожалений.  
  
Он только что потерял двух дорогих ему людей и не может, не может выполнить эту просьбу. С него хватит, говорит он себе. Никакого Лондона, никакой Земли. Никаких спутников и спутниц. Он больше не может терять друзей. Доктор теперь в отставке.  
  
Разумеется, это не так, потому что что-то происходит. Всегда что-то происходит.   
  
 **1998 год, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Шерлок бежит. Черт, ему следует бежать быстрее, если он не хочет умереть в возрасте семнадцати лет из-за своей наркозависимости. Точнее, из-за своего нового наркодилера, который, как выяснилось, подмешивает что-то в белую пудру, ради которой люди приходят к нему. Вот только Шерлок, в отличие от других клиентов, химик. Он никогда не употребляет что-то непроверенное лично. Что ж, в этом он оказался умнее остальных, но не настолько, чтобы не прийти к этому парню снова, просто чтобы узнать, зачем именно тот это делает. Теперь Шерлок знает. Но если он не поторопится, это будет уже неважно.  
  
Подростки-наркоманы пропадают иногда, но их никто никогда не ищет. Полиции все равно, пока нет ни одного тела. Почему их нет, Шерлок теперь тоже знает. Но становиться пищей, послушным зомби или же местом для созревания яиц он не хочет. Шерлок пытается бежать быстрее.  
  
Лондонская подземка – лабиринт, и нет ничего проще, чем заблудиться в нем. Недостроенные тоннели, закрытые или заброшенные и забытые станции, запертые двери и тупики.   
  
 _Черт, тупик._  
  
Шерлок слышит шорох за поворотом, от страха его кожа покрывается мурашками. Он знает, что уже не успеет сбежать, есть небольшой шанс разве что спрятаться. Он оглядывает место, в котором очутился: повсюду какие-то балки, полиэтилен, в дальнем углу примостилась старая телефонная будка...  
  
«Боже, что она вообще здесь делает?» – думает Шерлок на автомате, но затем прерывает свои размышления. Не столь важно, как она тут очутилась, он просто залезет внутрь и будет надеяться, что все это нереально, что это всего лишь галлюцинации, которые он ловит за хвост в очередной ночлежке.

***

  
Когда Доктор припарковывает машину времени, он надеется, что в таком заброшенном месте ее никто не найдет хотя бы пару часов. Разумеется, не успевают не отжатые тормоза в последний раз издать весьма запоминающийся характерный шум, как двери распахиваются, а какой-то кудрявый подросток влетает внутрь. Он прижимается лбом к закрытой двери, пытаясь отдышаться, даже не замечая, что внутри будки чуть больше места, чем ожидалось. По крайней мере сначала не замечая.   
  
– Эм... Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Доктор чуть позже, когда Шерлок уже успевает понять, насколько действительно эта будка больше внутри, чем снаружи. – На ТАРДИС все так реагируют. Так как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?  
  
– Уильям. Уильям Холмс, – запинаясь, отвечает Шерлок через мгновение. Он не знает, почему представляется своим первым именем, но человеку, которого чуть не съела гигантская разумная сороконожка и который теперь явно бредит, позволено быть чуть нелогичным.  
  
– Скажешь мне, от чего ты прятался? – поправив бабочку, с любопытством интересуется Доктор. 

***

  
Да, Доктор помнит, что обещал себе не привязываться ни к кому, не ввязываться ни во что. Но подростки пропадают. А Уильям умен, потрясающе умен, _и он мог бы стать великолепным спут..._ нет. Стоп. Они разберутся с этим, а потом он отвезет Уильяма домой, убеждает он себя.  
  
Но он ошибается. Снова. То есть нет: он действительно отвозит этого кудрявого непоседу домой, а еще берет с него обещание покончить с наркотиками. Тот соглашается. Неудивительно, ведь его едва не съели сегодня.   
  
Но Доктор все же возвращается. Просто чтобы проверить, как Уильям выполняет обещание. Он говорит себе, что в небольшом количестве беспокойства нет ничего плохого. Это вовсе не значит, что он привяжется к Уильяму. «Это просто любопытство», – убеждает он себя, настраивая необходимые координаты и дату.  
  
 **Декабрь 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Уильям держится. Он выглядит немного счастливее. Нет, не так. Он выглядит намного счастливее. Он говорит Доктору, что познакомился кое с кем. Этот человек заставляет его хотеть быть лучше. Уильям говорит, что собирается провести с этим человеком Рождество. Оно совсем скоро.  
  
Доктор доволен. Хоть у кого-то все хорошо. Он хочет уйти, но все же на радостях предлагает Уильяму еще одно приключение на прощанье. Абсолютно безопасное.   
  
Конечно же, на самом деле все идет к чертям.  
  
 **Двадцать третий век, разрушающаяся космическая станция**  
  
– Уильям, ты слышишь меня? – Доктор кричит в передатчик, что-то рядом взрывается, перекрывая его голос. Уильям так далеко. Доктор знает, что не успеет добраться до него вовремя, он все еще безуспешно пытается стабилизировать двигатели. Он просто не успеет. Разве что Уильям сам найдет способ добраться до ТАРДИС и спастись. Доктор заставляет себя говорить спокойно и уверенно, – Уильям, ты еще здесь? Послушай меня! Ты умен. Очень умен. У тебя еще есть время. У тебя невероятно много времени! И чем быстрее ты думаешь, тем медленнее оно течет. Сконцентрируйся. Предположи, что ты выживешь. Представь, что ты уже выжил. В твоей голове есть комната для размышлений. Запри дверь и думай. Я всегда представляю себя в ТАРДИС. Хвастаюсь, позерствую. Найди для себя такое место. И расскажи историю о том, как ты выживешь.  
  
Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс представляет, что он в кабинете своего преподавателя судебной медицины. Тот чуть улыбается, проводит рукой по бороде, слушая, как Шерлок рассказывает ему эту историю, потирает давным-давно простреленное плечо и говорит Шерлоку, что он потрясающий и гениальный. Шерлок улыбается и рассказывает ему, как он собирается выжить. И выживает.   
  
Доктор возвращает его домой. И снова обещает себе, что это был последний раз.  
  
 **Сентябрь 2000 года, Кембридж, Земля**  
  
Шерлок держится, он все еще чист. Это сложно, но он чист почти полтора года. Он учится на химика уже год, новый семестр начнется уже завтра, и Шерлоку невозможно, невообразимо скучно. Виктор Тревор, его единственный почти-что-друг-в-университете, переехал во Францию, предварительно взяв с него обещание найти себе кого-нибудь. И теперь Шерлок сидит в этом чертовом баре, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как знакомиться с людьми или находить друзей. Он даже с Виктором-то познакомился только потому, что у того была собака, которой он не понравился настолько, что она решила оторвать кусок от его штанины. Хотя, быть может, ей просто понравились его брюки, так что она решила оставить себе кусочек на память?  
  
Шерлок разглядывает людей: несколько студентов, бывший военный, скорее всего, доктор, который, кажется, всеми силами старается не смотреть на Шерлока (странно), банкир на грани развода... и Шерлок находит то, что нужно. Парень в углу определенно дилер. Ему бы не помешало... нет, он обещал, одергивает Шерлок себя, но искушение слишком сильно, и он не в силах устоять перед ним. Шерлок встает, собираясь направиться к столику в углу, как вдруг тот самый военный довольно быстро подходит к нему, перехватывает его под локоть и отводит обратно к бару. Шерлок поражен подобной наглостью, так что не сопротивляется и отмирает только тогда, когда тот спрашивает, можно ли его чем-то угостить.  
  
– Что?   
  
– Могу я купить тебе выпить? – повторяет доктор (точно доктор, уверен Шерлок) спокойно. – Я не уверен, совершеннолетний ли ты сейчас, но выпивка все лучше той дряни, которую ты собирался купить.  
  
– Я, я совершеннолетний, да, – Шерлок мямлит, понимая, что он был так близок к тому, чтобы загубить весь прогресс, которого добился за последнее время, так близок к тому, чтобы нарушить обещание. Если бы этот мужчина не остановил бы его. – Спасибо. За то, что остановили.  
  
Доктор-и-солдат-с-бородой, как его про себя прозывает Шерлок, удивленно поднимает брови. Он, видимо, ожидал, что Шерлок будет возмущаться и говорить, что ему не следовало вмешиваться и что это не его дело, так что Шерлок поясняет:  
  
– Я в завязке, так что спасибо, что не дали сорваться, – он трет пальцами глаза. – И да, я бы выпил что-нибудь. На ваш выбор, спасибо.  
  
Доктор-и-солдат-с-бородой улыбается и делает заказ.   
  
Примерно через час Шерлок понимает, что они по-дружески болтают, и он краснеет на каждом «потрясающе», но они так и не представились друг другу. Он чуть смущенно упоминает об этом. Доктор-и-солдат-с-бородой смеется и представляется:  
  
– Дж.. Джеймс. Джеймс Уилсон, – говорит он, протягивая руку.  
  
– Шерлок Холмс, – отвечает тот на рукопожатие.  
  
Еще через час они пьяны настолько, что «Дж.. Джеймс» вызывается проводить Шерлока до дома, а тот соглашается. Когда они выходят из бара, Шерлок вспоминает, что приехал на мотоцикле, так что их прогулка превращается в «давай просто дотолкаем мотоцикл до твоей квартиры, потому что в таком виде ты за руль не сядешь». Благо, квартира недалеко.  
  
Через полчаса совершенно взмокшие они стоят почти у входной двери, опираясь на мотоцикл, и пытаются восстановить дыхание. Шерлок оглядывает своего спутника: ему примерно сорок пять, плюс-минус два года. Ходить с бородой ему явно еще не привычно, он постоянно прикасается к ней (сменил имидж недавно?), но она ему идет, очень идет. Шерлок вдруг вспоминает причину, по которой он пришел в этот бар. Кроме того, Джеймс выглядит заинтересованным. Пока они пили, Джеймс с него глаз не сводил. Шерлок думает, что если он ошибается, то ему грозит в лучшем случае сломанный нос. Шерлок думает, Джеймс Уилсон стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.  
  
Он приглашает его к себе, и Джеймс мнется на пороге, будто точно зная, что это ужасная идея. Он пытается найти предлог, чтобы не заходить, но Шерлок не дает ему ничего сказать, хватает его за руку и втягивает в квартиру, захлопывая за ними дверь.

***

  
К удивлению Шерлока, это не он – тот человек, который первым полез целоваться. А вот доктор-и-солдат-с-бородой – тот. Шерлок не помнит, как они преодолевают путь от входной двери до дивана, потому что… его терзает странное ощущение, что они уже делали это раньше. Чушь, он еще ни разу ни с кем не спал. Но, оказалось, Джеймс знает его тело лучше, чем сам Шерлок. Он знает, как целовать его, знает, как проводить носом по его шее, чтобы он полностью покрылся мурашками, знает, как нужно потянуть за кудри, чтобы Шерлок был готов встать на колени, умоляя о пощаде. И он абсолютно точно знает, как нужно трахать Шерлока, чтобы тот стонал и вздрагивал с каждым толчком, прижимаясь к нему сильнее и... он знает, как нужно обнимать Шерлока, когда того еще немного трясет после оргазма, как нужно целовать его в висок и шептать ему что-то милое и бессвязное до тех пор, пока он не уснет.   
  
Абсолютно бессвязное, ведь с чего бы Джеймсу говорить Шерлоку, что он  _скучал_  по нему?

***

  
Утро наступает неожиданно быстро, звоном будильника пробивая черепную коробку. Шерлок выпутывается из объятий Джеймса, с трудом сползает с дивана и направляется в душ. Его гость просыпается чуть позже, тогда, когда Шерлок кричит ему прямо из ванной:  
  
– Если ты не помнишь, как меня зовут, то выметайся из моей кровати, я опаздываю в университет.  
  
Джеймс подскакивает и начинает собираться, и Шерлок выходит из ванной как раз тогда, когда он, надевая рубашку, одновременно шарит рукой по полу в поисках трусов.   
  
– Это значит, не помнишь, да? – разочарованно уточняет Шерлок.  
  
Джеймс разворачивается, смущенно улыбаясь:  
  
– Тебя зовут Шерлок Холмс. Ты интересуешься химией, любишь пчел и собак, у тебя есть скрипка и занудный старший брат. Я помню все. Я просто тоже скоро опоздаю. Первый день на работе и все такое.  
  
– Боже, я правда рассказал тебе все это? – ошарашено интересуется Шерлок. Он и не думал, что был таким разговорчивым вчера ночью.  
  
– Эмм... Ага? – произносит Джеймс неуверенно.  
  
– Ладно. Что ж. У меня есть немного времени. Так что можно позавтракать... пойду, сварю кофе, пока ты тут, ну, одеваешься. – Шерлок отводит взгляд и идет на кухню, продолжая говорить, чтобы убедить себя, что прогуливать первые занятия семестра нельзя даже ради секса с Джеймсом. – Но поторопись, мне нужно успеть на занятия, говорят, появился новый преподаватель по судебной медицине, и мне нужно узнать, стоит ли посещать его предмет. Посмотри за диваном.  
  
На его речь из комнаты раздается неуверенное «Эмм… что?».   
  
– Твоя одежда, – медленно произносит он, – за диваном.  
  
– Нет, я про преподавателя.   
  
– Оу, это. По первой лекции будет ясно, стоит ли он того. Прошлый был идиотом. Строил лекции на основе одного учебника и, судя по его знаниям, кроме него про судебную медицину ничего не читал. Вдруг этот будет лучше? Профессор Дж.. да как же его.. Дж.. Джон...   
  
– Джеймс Уилсон, – доносится из комнаты. Его гость, что не может не радовать, уже в трусах, одном носке и неправильно застегнутой рубашке пытается натянуть брюки, и Шерлок не знает, как эта ситуация может стать еще более неловкой. – Только не профессор, а доктор. У меня нет звания профессора. Ты что-то говорил про кофе?  
  
 **2019 год, Лондон, Земля**  
  
– Шерлок, ты можешь говорить помедленнее? – шепчет Джон в трубку. – Где ты сейчас?  
  
– Я уже на Хайгейтском кладбище. Сразу после статуи ангела, повернутой к тебе спиной, сходи с дороги. Дальше – направо. Почему это всегда кладбища?  
  
– Что? – переспрашивает Джон.  
  
– Все пропавшие. Последние места, где их видели, или куда они собирались – кладбища.  
  
– Ну, кладбища жуткие. Магическая семерка* и все такое. Может, это сатанисты? Или просто маньяк, который хочет быть более таинственным, потому что обычные маньяки для моего парня – это уже скучно?  
  
– Ни одного тела. Шесть человек пропали. По одному с каждого кладбища «Магической семерки», кроме этого. И «парня», Джон, серьезно? Тебе сорок пять, а не пятнадцать. Ты уже свернул с дороги?   
  
– Придумай слово посерьезней, если «парень» тебе не нравится, – Шерлок слышит, как Джон улыбается в трубку. – И нет, я все еще на дороге. Я пока не увидел этого твоего ангела. «Партнер». «Жених». « _Муж_ ».   
  
– Что?  
  
– Это на случай, если ты искал варианты посерьезнее, – Джон уже в открытую улыбается.   
  
– Нет, я не об этом, – отмахивается Шерлок, а затем произносит взволнованно, – почему ты еще не свернул?   
  
– Да ладно тебе! – притворяясь обиженным и возмущенным, отвечает Джон. – Я только что завел с тобой разговор о браке, а тебя интересует, почему я еще не свернул?!  
  
– Я с радостью продолжу с тобой разговор о нашем будущем браке, как только ты будешь рядом со мной, чтобы я мог поцеловать тебя. А когда ты ночью идешь по кладбищу, когда мы расследуем дело о пропаже людей, я бы предпочел говорить с тобой о том, почему ты еще не здесь. Ты уже прошел ангела?  
  
– «О нашем будущем браке»? Это эквивалент «да»? Да?! Боже, Шерлок, я люблю тебя. И, кстати, ангела я так и не увидел. Ну тут был один, но он смотрел прямо на меня. А повернутого спиной еще не было.  
  
– Джон, постой, там был только один ан..  
  
 _*...Абонент вне зоны действия сети, пожалуйста, подождите…Абонент вне зоны...*_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Сентябрь 2000 года, Кембридж, Земля**  
  
К облегчению Шерлока, Джеймс не заводит с ним «Серьезный Разговор» об отношениях, не произносит нелепых фраз в стиле «Ты теперь мой ученик, и мы не можем…» или же «У нас такая огромная разница в возрасте!». Нет, ничего такого. Шерлок совершеннолетний, он может принимать самостоятельные решения, еще он вольный слушатель на лекциях по судебной медицине, так что формально Джеймс даже не является его преподавателем. Даже если бы их отношения выплыли наружу, это могло бы разве что чуть испортить их репутацию (точнее, репутацию Уилсона, потому что портить у Шерлока было уже нечего), но не грозило увольнением или отчислением.   
  
Иногда в их отношениях все настолько идеально, что Шерлоку и вовсе кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и он проснется в каком-нибудь зловонном подвале или заброшенном доме и поймет, что все это было лишь его наркотическим сном. Потому что так не бывает. Не бывает отношений с человеком, который знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам, который понимает тебя, восхищается тобой, который ведет себя так, словно влюблен в тебя с того самого момента, как вы встретились, или даже раньше, хотя ты сам знаешь, что не заслуживаешь подобного.   
  
Джеймс Уилсон – самый интересный, противоречивый, добрый, умный и самый восхитительный из всех людей. И самый странный из всех, кого Шерлок когда-либо встречал. Что удивительно, учитывая, что Шерлок знаком с инопланетянином, имеющим машину времени, замаскированную под телефонную будку, и носящим бабочки.   
  
Возвращаясь к Джеймсу: очевидно, судебная медицина не была его профилем изначально, но он потратил немало времени, чтобы стать экспертом в этом деле. Судя по его рассказам и приведенным на лекциях примерам, он некоторое время даже работал с полицией (хотя и пытается это скрыть, что, по мнению Шерлока, весьма нелогично. Зачем намеренно скрывать свой опыт?). Иногда Шерлок замечает, что Джеймс будто путается во времени. Или выпадает из него. Порой он использует прошедшее время, говоря о будущем. Носит свитера с узорами! Любит определенный сорт чая и готовит ту штуку с горохом. Печатает свои заметки и лекции на печатной машинке, потому что компьютеры, по его мнению, «недостаточно быстрые». Заставляет Шерлока посмотреть с ним «Титаник»*, называя его «классикой для свиданий», хотя фильм вышел всего три года назад. Говорит, что скучает по «Властелину колец»**, и когда Шерлок вручает ему какое-то жутко дорогое коллекционное издание, Джеймс почему-то смеется так сильно, видя эти книги, перевязанные тонкой темно-синей лентой. Он благодарит Шерлока и еще долгое время напевает под нос какую-то мелодию, которую Шерлок раньше никогда не слышал.  
  
 **Июнь 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Джон приходит в себя на том же самом кладбище, в том же самом месте, где и отключился. Но уже день и солнце… как всегда спрятано где-то за тучами, но сейчас определенно день. Телефон, выпавший из его руки, к счастью, не разбился при падении, но сигнала почему-то нет. Джон растерянно смотрит на экран: гаджет все же сломан, ведь уверяет, что еще глубокая ночь и прошло не больше десяти минут с их разговора с Шерлоком.   
  
«Шерлок, – думает Джон. – Боже, он наверняка уже волнуется».   
  
Джон перезагружает мобильный и снова пытается поймать сигнал, но добивается лишь того, что телефон, несколько раз моргнув, вырубается, оставляя его совсем без связи. Странно, ведь Джон подзарядил его только вчера. Раздосадованный, он вертит сотовый в руках и решает осмотреться тут, а затем вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. В конце концов, Шерлок скорее всего уже ищет его. Вообще-то, с некоторых пор у них с Шерлоком была такая договоренность: если один из них пропадает прямо посреди расследования больше, чем на 4 часа, то второй тут же идет к Лестрейду. «Просто на всякий случай», – подумали они, наученные горьким опытом. Но, если Шерлок уже ищет Джона вместе с полицейскими, он может быть только на самом кладбище или...   
  
Джон обрывает свои размышления. Пальто. Он точно мельком увидел кого-то в пальто на другом конце тропинки. Он ускоряет шаг и почти переходит на бег, окликая Шерлока, но вдруг останавливается. Разворачивается и оглядывается на то место, где пришел в себя пару минут назад. Он точно помнит, что, проходя здесь прошлой ночью, видел ангела, стоящего у дороги, но сейчас его там нет. Ни повернутого к дороге, ни повернутого от нее. Никакого. Джон несколько раз моргает, думая, что, возможно, он ошибся, предполагая, что место то же самое. Не могла же статуя просто исчезнуть?  
  
Тем временем мужчина, которого он принял за Шерлока, подходит достаточно близко, чтобы стало ясно, что Джон ошибся. Пальто совсем другого кроя, волосы прямые и короткие, да и фигура у него совсем не такая, как у Шерлока. Джон недовольно морщится, понимая, что рано обрадовался. Но незнакомец в пальто целенаправленно идет прямо к нему, и Джон интуитивно чувствует исходящую от него угрозу. Есть что-то такое в развороте его плеч и кобуре, спрятанной под пальто. Когда тот подходит совсем близко, Джон мило улыбается, надеясь выиграть время, и произносит:  
  
– Извините, я перепутал вас с другом.  
  
– С высоким красивым парнем в пальто по имени Шерлок? – усмехаясь, спрашивает тот. Стойкое предчувствие опасности не покидает Джона, но незнакомец не выглядит так, словно собирается напасть, скорее так, словно это Джон в любую минуту может накинуться на него. Джон немного удивляется этому, но упоминание Шерлока волнует его сильнее.  
  
– Что? Вы его видели?  
  
– Нет, но ты назвал меня Шерлоком, пока я шел сюда. А еще я определенно точно высокий красивый парень в пальто, – он улыбается, и Джону кажется, что флиртует(?), и это ощущение не пропадает даже тогда, когда незнакомец продолжает свою речь. – И так как ты только что появился из ниоткуда и... – он кивает на сотовый в руках Джона, – судя по твоему телефону, из будущего, то можешь называть меня «Капитан Джек Харкнесс». Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Он окидывает Джона оценивающим взглядом и добавляет:  
  
– Но, если хочешь, можешь звать меня Шерлоком.  
  
– Капитан Джон Уотсон, – отвечает Джон резко, стараясь не реагировать на этот теперь уже явный флирт. И только через секунду до него доходит, что именно в словах Джека его смутило. – В каком смысле «из будущего»?!  
  
 **Июнь 2011 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
 _...Доктор возвращает его домой. И снова обещает себе, что это был последний раз (но прежде он снова ошибается)._  
  
– Декабрь двухтысячного года, Лондон, Земля! – радостно кричит Доктор Уильяму, нажимая на какой-то рычаг на приборной панели. Несколько искр сыплются на них сверху и ТАРДИС наконец перестает трясти.   
  
– Как и обещал, – поправляя бабочку, говорит он, – я вернул тебя на день раньше, чтобы ты успел купить подарок твоему загадочному человеку, «который делает тебя лучше».  
  
– Люди обычно называют это «бойфренд» или «партнер», – отзывается Шерлок.  
  
– Но ты же сам сказал, что эти слова не передают сути! – хмурится Доктор в ответ, хотя в его голосе слышен смех.  
  
– Верно. И мне не пришлось бы покупать подарок еще раз, – выделяя последние слова, говорит Шерлок, – если бы куртка, в кармане которой он был, не осталась на взорвавшейся станции!  
  
– И это к лучшему! Такие технологии у людей появятся лишь к двадцать третьему веку, так что привозить это устройство в двухтысячный год – плохая идея. Да и зачем ему записная книжка, которая действует как Прытко-Пишущее перо***?  
  
– Какое-какое перо?  
  
– «Кубок Огня» вышел восьмого июля двухтысячного года! Ты что, не удосужился прочесть «Гарри Поттера»?!  
  
– Нет. А это так важно? – спрашивает Шерлок, заметив, что Доктор выглядит шокированным.  
  
– Но, но ты же не понял половину отсылок! Даже про «рассечь воздух и взмахнуть»! А я надеялся, что это будет смешно!  
  
– А, вот почему у меня в руках звуковая отвертка не сработала?! – возмущенно говорит Шерлок и хватает пальто, позаимствованное из гардероба ТАРДИС (потому что его куртка сгорела на той чертовой станции) и распахивает двери, чтобы наконец вдохнуть морозный воздух Лондона. И смеется, потому что зелень травы и относительно теплая погода говорят о том, что Доктор немного ошибся. На полгода как минимум. Не говоря уже о том, что Шерлок точно не просил высаживать его на кладбище.  
  
– Как-то не похоже на декабрь, – отсмеявшись, произносит он.  
  
– На двухтысячный тоже не похоже, – добавляет Доктор, выходя вслед за ним. Несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и произносит, – это две тысячи одиннадцатый. Конец июня.  
  
– Ты действительно понял это только по запаху? – восхищенно и чуть завистливо уточняет Уильям.   
  
– Разумеется, – чуть напыщенно отзывается Доктор, – а еще по бравому солдату, стоящему у той могилы.   
  
Шерлок поворачивает голову туда, куда он указывает, и видит Джеймса Уилсона.   
  
 **Июнь 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
– Что значит «из будущего»?! – еще раз спрашивает Джон. Он и так чувствует себя просто отвратительно, только нелепых шуточек не хватает. – Очень смешно.  
  
Через полчаса становится уже не смешно, потому что Джек, почти силой заставивший его пойти с ним, оказывается прав. Стоит им только выйти с кладбища на оживленную улицу, как реальность двухтысячного говорит Джону «Привет!». Газеты, машины, люди, реклама. Газеты и реклама оказываются убедительнее всего. Телефоны-раскладушки, первые «Люди-Икс», что-то еще, что сначала поражает Джона до глубины души, но про что он впоследствии успешно и довольно быстро забывает.  
  
Он обнаруживает себя, сидящим на скамейке и повторяющим «Не может быть, это невозможно», и Джека рядом, терпеливо ждущего, когда этот приступ паники закончится. Джон поворачивает к Джеку голову и спрашивает:  
  
– А ты еще кто такой?  
  
– Мы уже вроде познакомились, разве нет? – спокойно отвечает тот.  
  
– Нет, я спрашиваю, кто ты? Откуда ты знаешь, что я из... будущего? Ты слишком спокоен для случайного прохожего. Выправка, оружие… правительственный агент?  
  
– А ты соображаешь, – говорит Джек. – Пойдем отсюда. Найдем нормальное место для разговора.

***

  
Квартирка маленькая и захламленная, но Джек уверяет, что надежней места нет, так что Джон просто следует за ним. В любом случае, у него нет других вариантов. Зайдя в квартиру, Джек первым делом идет на кухню и несколько минут роется в холодильнике и шкафах в поисках еды. Затем этот высокий-красивый-а-главное-скромный-парень-в-пальто кидает Джону один из найденных – и чудом не испортившихся – завернутых в бумагу сэндвичей, утверждая, что путешествия во времени без защиты вредны и отнимают много сил, так что ему просто необходимо поесть. Он произносит это так, будто судит по своему опыту, словно путешествия во времени для него в порядке вещей.  
  
– ...на каждом из кладбищ Лондона недавно появлялись люди, которые вели себя очень странно. Утверждали, что они из будущего. Один даже начал рассказывать о будущих терактах, когда понял, что ему все это не снится. Первых двух восприняли как сумасшедших, но после третьего забеспокоились. После шестого стало понятно, где ожидать еще одного, – он кивает головой на Джона и продолжает говорить. – Так что те пропавшие, про которых ты рассказывал, тут.   
  
– Да уж. Я теперь, выходит, тоже «пропавший», – вздыхает Джон. – У меня только два вопроса. Как я попал в это время? И как мне вернуться обратно?  
  
– Отвечаю: «я не знаю» и «никак», – говорит Джек с набитым ртом. – Насколько я понял, всем шестерым пропавшим предложили сделку: они молчат, что они из будущего, и им помогают устроить свою жизнь здесь. Документы, работа. Главное, чтобы не было попыток изменить историю. Ты же читал какую-нибудь фантастику про перемещение во времени?  
  
– Я понял, что ты говоришь про парадоксы. Постой. Ты сказал «Насколько я понял…»? Звучит так, словно ты работаешь отдельно, – напрягается Джон.  
  
– Я порой сотрудничаю с… ними. Но сейчас, можно сказать, работаю один.   
  
– Тогда почему? – Джон поднимает глаза на Джека и думает, что тот не похож на человека из двухтысячных. – Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
  
– Потому что я смотрю на тебя и вижу, что ответ «Никак» тебя не устраивает. Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока не вернешься домой, верно?   
  
Джон вспоминает Шерлока, вспоминает их последний разговор и то самое «да», которое Шерлок не произнес, но определенно имел в виду. Джон вспоминает кольцо, спрятанное за коллекционным изданием «Властелина колец», пылящимся на полке в гостиной, и кивает Джеку:   
  
– Верно.  
  
И Джек улыбается в ответ.

***

  
Джек действительно помогает Джону. Он достает ему поддельные документы очень хорошего качества, он подает идею отрастить бороду, чтобы чуть уменьшить вероятность быть узнанным кем-то из прошлого, ведь его более молодая версия жила в Лондоне. Он помогает Джону устроиться на работу, пусть и не врачом, но все равно это неплохо, да и подтянуть знания по судебной медицине до сентября он вполне успеет.   
  
Джон даже не знает, как отплатить за все это, потому что все, что просит Джек взамен, – помочь ему отыскать какую-то старую синюю полицейскую будку. Он соглашается и спрашивает, насколько сложным может это быть. Джек в ответ только смеется. И смех какой-то нерадостный.  
  
 **Июнь 2011 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
– ...бедный доктор… – слышит Шерлок и понимает, что, пока он шокировано пялился, Доктор что-то рассказывал ему. Он краем уха улавливает «Дж.. У… солдат… врач… …потерять любовь всей его жизни…»  
  
Он не уверен, стоит ли попросить Доктора повторить все с самого начала, потому что и того, что он уже услышал, достаточно, чтобы испугаться. Он смотрит на человека у могилы и надеется, что зрение обманывает его. Но это точно его Джеймс. Шерлоку почему-то кажется, что тот выглядит несколько моложе, издали не совсем понятно, но, вероятно, это из-за отсутствия бороды. Он наблюдает, как Джеймс уходит, почти маршируя, солдатская выправка заметна как никогда, и он выглядит таким сломленным, и Шерлок представить боится, чья именно смерть может довести его до такого.   
  
Доктор, заметив, что Шерлок его не слушает, замолкает и начинает искать причину, по которой они попали не туда, куда нужно. Он снова начинает о чем-то рассказывать, о каких-то незначительных временных искажениях, и Шерлок, изобразив максимально беззаботную улыбку, говорит, что сходит подышать свежим воздухом. Он кидает пальто на одно из сидений и хватает какие-то очки, валяющиеся прямо на приборной панели. Ему почему-то кажется, что нужна хоть какая-то маскировка. Убедившись, что Джеймс уже скрылся где-то вдали, он подходит к черному отполированному надгробию.  
  
«Шерлок Холмс» написано на нем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Титаник» вышел в 1997.  
> ** «Братство кольца» – в 2001. Джон напевал «Concerning hobbits»  
> *** Прытко Пишущее Перо – волшебное перо, которым пользуется Рита Скитер. Похоже, что перо читает мысли или, по крайней мере, настроение, поскольку Рита ему ничего не диктует.   
> **** Джек, агент Торчвуда, пережил серьезный эмоциональный удар, когда его коллега - Алекс Хопкинс, - переживая нервный срыв, убил всех сотрудников Торчвуда Три незадолго до конца 1999 года. Зная, что Джек не может умереть, Алекс покончил жизнь самоубийством. Как единственный оставшийся в живых член Торчвуда Три, Джек провел дальнейшие несколько лет в поисках новой команды.
> 
> Небольшое заявление насчет дат.   
> 1\. «Смерть» Шерлока – 15 июня 2011.   
> 2\. Хотя на конвенте по сериалу 25-26.04.2015 датой рождения Джона названо 20 апреля 1971 года, я придерживаюсь другой точки зрения. В самом начале серии «Рейхенбахское падение» Джон читает газету, в которой упомянут его возраст — 37 лет. Вычтя эти цифры из года, в котором происходили события этой серии, мы получаем год его рождения — 1974-тый.   
> 3\. И да, я сделала Шерлока помоложе, чем в сериале:   
> 6 января 1977 — настоящая дата рождения Шерлока Холмса (год указан на фальшивом надгробии, день и месяц — в книге «Sherlock. The Casebook»). А я выбрала 1981 год. Просто потому что мне так было нужно и потому что мне всегда казалось, что Шерлок познакомился с Джоном в возрасте 29 лет.   
> Полная хронология событий "Шерлока" http://hermione2011.diary.ru/p203412986.htm?oam


	3. Chapter 3

**Июнь 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Проходит полмесяца с того дня, как Джон очнулся здесь. Но за это время он так и ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы вернуться домой. Теперь он снова просыпается от кошмаров. Кошмаров не совсем в привычном понимании этого слова, они не такие, какими были раньше. В них нет ни Афганистана, ни мертвого Шерлока с пулей в груди или размозженной о тротуар головой. Нет. Только он сам и девятнадцать долгих лет ожидания, и эти кошмары действительно пугают его, потому что это то, что с ним случится, если он не сможет вернуться домой.   
  
После одного из таких снов Джон просыпается в ночи, надеясь, что все, что произошло с ним, тоже всего лишь кошмар, что, пошарив рукой по кровати, он сможет дотронуться до Шерлока, провести пальцами по его коже, но при попытке его рука натыкается лишь на спинку дивана. Чувствуя раздражение и злость, Джон со всей силы ударяет по ней ладонью. И лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что пыль взлетает в воздух, и Джон тут же заходится в приступе кашля. Джон привстает и пытается найти телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, но затем впоминает, что чертов гаджет вырубился еще при перемещении.   
  
– Да что ж такое! – Джон встает, включает свет и поднимает глаза на настенные часы, которые («Ну конечно же», – мысленно стонет он) показывают почти четыре часа утра. Он вновь ложится обратно, пытаясь заснуть, потому что переместиться в двухтысячный и сдохнуть там («Здесь», – уточняет он про себя) от бессонницы совсем не входит в его планы. Сон, разумеется, так и не приходит, так что Джон садится на край дивана и оглядывает комнату, не зная, чем бы себя занять.   
  
– Ого, – весело говорит Джек, заглядывая к нему на следующее утро. – Ты прибрался? Ничего себе, я и забыл, что тут может быть так просторно.   
  
Джон кивает и, зевая, идет на кухню, чтобы выпить кофе. Джек с удовольствием к нему присоединяется и с явной благодарностью принимает свою кружку. Джон смотрит на него и не понимает, зачем тот все это делает. Он не про кофе, разумеется, а про все остальное. Все, что Джек делает для него. Позволяет ему жить в этой квартире в Лондоне, одалживает довольно большую по тем временам («По этим временам, черт возьми!» – вновь исправляет себя Джон) сумму, чтобы ему не пришлось искать работу до сентября, когда начнутся занятия. И все, что получает в ответ, – кружку кофе по утрам и сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть его хмурое выражение лица. Джону не кажется, что он помог Джеку хоть как-то приблизится к тому, что они ищут. Ему даже немного стыдно думать об этом, потому что он до сих пор не может никак отплатить Джеку за... за все.   
  
Сидя за столом, они пьют кофе в молчании, и Джон вспоминает, как почти сразу после их соглашения он пытался воспротивиться этой излишней заботе и опеке, но так ничего не добился, потому что Джек был очень уперт в желании помочь ему. «Интересно, что же произошло с ним? Заблудился во времени, как и я? Или же потерял кого-то? – думает Джон, даже не догадываясь, как близко подошел к правде. – Может быть, Джеку просто нужна компания?». Мысли, подстегнутые недосыпом и кофеином, плавно перетекают к тому, о чем Джон думает каждый день. О способе убраться из этого времени. У него нет никаких идей, кроме той, что подал Джек: «найти чертову полицейскую будку».   
  
На самом деле Джек не говорил «чертова», Джон сам это добавил. Он добавляет это почти в каждое предложение, потому что в чертовом двухтысячном, в котором он, черт возьми, застрял, все чертовски его раздражает!  
  
Джон вздыхает и делает несколько больших глотков. Это его немного успокаивает. Есть еще несколько мыслей, но они были взяты им из просмотренных за всю жизнь фильмов, так что Джон не уверен в том, что Джек не поднимет его на смех, если он предложит какую-нибудь из них. Идеи из книг он брать опасался, поскольку единственная фантастическая книга, которую он хорошо помнит, давала советы такого плана: «В "Путеводителе" написано, что полет – это искусство, а точнее сказать, навык. Весь фокус в том, чтобы научиться швыряться своим телом в земную поверхность и при этом промахиваться»*. И Джон очень сомневается в том, что это каким-то образом ему поможет. И, видимо, в этот момент он как-то особенно грустно вздыхает, потому что Джек тут же спрашивает его, о чем он так задумался.  
  
– Сорок два, – на автомате отвечает Джон, а затем спохватывается, понимая, что произнес что-то не то, и уточняет, – что ты сказал?  
  
Джек повторяет вопрос, и Джон секунду обдумывает, стоит ли говорить, но потом все-таки отвечает:  
  
– О том, что должны быть еще какие-нибудь способы вернуться в будущее, проскочив эти девятнадцать лет. Думаю, все зависит от того, как именно я сюда попал. Если это было что-то вроде, я даже не знаю, трещины или прохода, то, может быть, этим же путем можно и вернуться?  
  
– Это не было похоже на пространственно-временной разлом, далековато от Кардиффа, да и там не было никакой активности в последнее время, – не соглашается с ним Джек, забыв на мгновение, что Джон не из команды Торчвуда. – Вот черт. Ты не должен этого знать.   
  
Джон не удерживается от саркастического комментария:  
  
– То есть мне можно знать про полицейскую будку и машину времени в одном флаконе, а про пространственно-временную трещину…  
  
– Разлом, – поправляет его Джек.  
  
– Про разлом, – послушно повторяет Джон, – нельзя? И причём тут Кардифф?  
  
– Неважно, лучше забудь, – отвечает Джек, прикидывая, стоит ли незаметно добавить Джону в кофе «пилюлю амнезии», как он ее называет, или же нет. В конечном итоге решает, что не стоит, и продолжает, – это все равно не поможет. Выбор мест появления людей указывает на то, что причиной было что-то разумное. Едва ли вы все по чистой случайности появлялись на кладбищах. Это все вообще не похоже на случайность.  
  
– А зачем чему-то разумному перемещать нас сюда? Ты сам сказал, что на перемещения во времени затрачивается чертова куча энергии. Кто будет тратить её на то, чтобы перекинуть семь абсолютно не связанных друг с другом (а мы с Шерлоком это проверили) людей в прошлое? Если только это не… – Джон делает паузу и неуверенно продолжает, поднимая глаза на Джека, – побочный эффект?  
  
– Побочный эффект чего? – нахмуривается тот.  
  
– Не знаю, – вдруг взрывается Джон. – Это же ты у нас эксперт во всей этой пространственно-временной инопланетной чепухе!   
  
Джек усмехается, глядя на него, но молчит.  
  
– Постой, – чуть спокойнее говорит Джон. – Если я угадал насчет трещины.. разлома (не важно, суть одна!), то может быть и другие вещи из научной фантастики существуют? Например... Заморозка!.. Нет, стой, забудь, это нелепо. Если бы людей можно было замораживать на долгие годы без последствий для организма, мы бы об этом знали, правда?  
  
Джек дергается, услышав эти слова. Он вспоминает о Томми, солдате Первой мировой, которого Торчвуд успешно заморозил еще в 1918, и которого каждый год размораживают, чтобы проверить, нормально ли он переносит заморозку, и о том, что каждый раз он оказывается в полном порядке. Он думает о том, что, скажи он сейчас правду, для Джона пройдет всего девятнадцать дней и он окажется дома. А затем он вспоминает…

***

  
...канун нового года. Джек вбегает в главное помещение Торчвуда Три, собираясь радостно кричать о том, что пора праздновать, что они отправляют этот чертов миллениум в прошлое, что двухтысячный уже завтра и они все дожили до него! А затем натыкается на неподвижные окровавленные тела его друзей и сошедшего с ума Алекса. Алекса, который через минуту вышибает себе мозги. И его кровь – на лице Джека и он… Он просто не успел. Он не успел среагировать, он… Он заморозил тела в тех камерах, что по меркам Торчвуда считается похоронами, а затем ушел. И Боже, нет, он туда не вернется...

***

  
– Нет, конечно же еще нет никакой «заморозки», – говорит он беззаботно. – Это чушь, выдуманная фантастами для сюжетов, в которые не вписывалось существование машин времени.  
  
Он врет Джону в лицо и, глядя на то, как в его глазах погасает огонек надежды, оправдывает себя тем, что разлом нестабилен, и за девятнадцать лет в Торчвуде может произойти столько всего, что использование морозильных камер может оказаться очень опасным. «За это время Торчвуд могут даже взорвать пару раз!» – думает он, зная, что это лишь отговорки.   
  
Они допивают кофе в полной тишине.  
  
 **Июнь 2011 года, Лондон, Земля**    
  
Шерлок опускается на одно колено, упираясь им во влажную траву, и несколько секунд смотрит на надгробие, то фокусируя взгляд на надписи, то разглядывая собственное отражение на гладком камне. А затем резко поднимается и направляется к ТАРДИС, удачно приземлившейся за развесистым деревом. Он не заходит внутрь, лишь встает рядом, прижимаясь спиной к двери, и остается там.  
  
Он чувствует, как холод разливается внутри его живота, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Он пытается сглотнуть, но ком в горле мешает даже нормально вздохнуть, не то что протолкнуть вязкую слюну дальше по пищеводу. Шерлок не знает, что именно чувствует в этот момент. Страх наваливается на него первым и не исчезает даже тогда, когда шок сходит на нет, и Шерлок становится способен испытывать и другие эмоции. Он с трудом подавляет желание кинуться вслед за Джеймсом, отыскать его. Успокоить его. Потому что как бы плохо Шерлок себя сейчас не чувствовал, он не может выкинуть из головы этого сломленного его смертью человека. Он не хочет видеть Джеймса таким. «Ты и не увидишь», – проносится у него в голове, но он старается не зацикливаться на этом. Шерлок пытается заставить себя успокоиться и мыслить хоть немного позитивно, настолько, насколько возможно в этой ситуации.   
  
«Могила совсем свежая, а значит у меня десять с половиной лет, может чуть больше, если Доктор будет заглядывать чаще, – думает он. – И еще: Джеймс был здесь». И это его даже немного радует, потому что это значит, что, скорее всего, они провели оставшееся ему время вместе. Воспоминания о нем у Джеймса все еще свежи, ведь никто не будет выглядеть таким убитым на могиле давно забытого любовника. Шерлок находит эту мысль ужасно эгоистичной. Он не должен размышлять об этом таким образом, но именно так и поступает. Он не хочет, чтобы Джеймсу было плохо, но, выбирая между десятью годами вместе, которые закончатся его смертью и болью Джеймса после этого, и десятью годами порознь, он выберет первое. Шерлок думает, делает ли его этот выбор ужасным человеком или это вполне нормальное поведение для того, кто только что узнал о почти точной дате своей смерти? Кажется, эта стадия называется «Торги». А значит, он очень незаметно проскочил «Отрицание» и «Гнев». Его чувства не похожи на «Депрессию» и уж тем более – на «Принятие»**. «Так что, пусть будут “Торги”», – решает Шерлок, хотя торгуется вовсе не за годы жизни, а за время с Джеймсом.  
  
После этих мыслей он уже не ставит перед собой вопрос, как именно он умрет. Это не важно. Это может быть что угодно, от какой-то болезни до шальной пули. Он может исключить разве что самоубийство, потому что в этом не будет никакого смысла, если Джеймс действительно будет с ним.   
  
В этот момент дверь позади него распахивается, и Шерлок чуть не падает прямо на Доктора, радостно сообщающего ему, что он нашел способ вернуть Шерлока домой. Шерлок пытается улыбнуться и заталкивает размышления о своей смерти подальше. Ведь до финала еще так далеко. Кроме того, Доктор, рассказывающий о временны́х аномалиях и восхваляющий собственную гениальность, выглядит довольно забавно.  
  
– Я уже сказал, что Лондон был полон временны́х искажений, из-за них ТАРДИС было не посадить. Я думал, что уже видел подобное, но я ошибся, – замечая, что Уильям не понимает о чем речь, он продолжает, – время нелинейно. Люди привыкли считать, что время – это четкая цепь событий, но, с объективной точки зрения, оно больше похоже на огромный шар колеблющегося, волнующегося, желеобразного вещества. Но при многократном увеличении определенный очень маленький участок можно считать условно ровным, вот тогда ТАРДИС можно на него посадить. Это не совсем то, как все происходит на самом деле, но! – Доктор оббегает вокруг приборной панели, почти не глядя, нажимая на кнопки и продолжая говорить. – Ты понял, о чем я. А теперь представь, что на этот участок запустили несколько сотен маленьких и очень подвижных детей, которые никак не могут решить, в какой части этого участка играть. Хотя в данном случае, хватит и одного очень активного ребенка. Ребенка с манипулятором временной воронки (но такие перемещения ужасно вредны, никогда не давай его детям).   
  
– Ребенок и «желеобразный участок», – прикидывает Шерлок, – согласен, не лучшее сочетание.  
  
– Именно! Нас выкинуло сюда не из-за парадоксов, не из-за трещин во времени, это было похоже на рябь на воде. Будто кто-то беспорядочно метался во времени и пространстве на весьма ограниченном… – он замолк на мгновение, подбирая слова, – ...пространственно-временном участке.   
  
– Но я не совсем понимаю, как нам тогда вернуться обратно?  
  
– О! Это самое интересное! Мы вернемся точно так, как и собирались! Эти аномалии возникают через несколько дней после Рождества, так что мы беспрепятственно можем вернуться в двадцать третье декабря двухтысячного года! – Доктор замечает совсем уж растерянное лицо Шерлока и, чуть смутившись, объясняет, – в прошлый раз я, кажется, напутал с временны́ми координатами. Зато ты теперь точно попадешь домой вовремя, ТАРДИС не позволит мне опять перепутать даты! Счастливое совпадение.  
  
Шерлок не выдерживает и начинает почти истерично смеяться. Хватит с него совпадений на сегодня.  
  
 **23 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**    
  
Мысли о Джеймсе и Рождестве окончательно задвигают более мрачные мысли куда-то глубоко внутрь его мозга. Он почти не думает о том, что узнал на том кладбище. Шерлок отдает обратно одолженные очки, но забирает пальто, которое Доктор вручает ему в качестве рождественского подарка. Уже стоя у распахнутых дверей ТАРДИС, Шерлок понимает, что ничего не подарил в ответ, и разворачивается:  
  
– Спасибо, но... я не знал, что ты вернешься почти под Рождество и не приготовил подарка, так что может быть ты хотел бы провести праздники с нами? Правда там будет не так уж много людей. Только я, ты...  
  
– ..и тот парень, «который делает тебя лучше»! – улыбается Доктор так, что Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, как у такого молодого на вид человека могут быть такие старые глаза. – Спасибо за приглашение, но не думаю, что ты действительно этого хочешь. Думаю, ты хочешь остаться наедине с тем, кого ты любишь, и провести с ним самое счастливое Рождество! Так что... давай, сделай это!  
  
Шерлок чуть краснеет и смеется в ответ. Доктор нравится ему, но он и вправду благодарен за этот отказ и думает, что Доктор знает об этом. Но и уйти просто так он не может.  
  
– Тогда я приготовлю тебе рождественский подарок, – говорит он, шутливо грозя Доктору пальцем. – И ты вернешься за ним!  
  
– Я не могу. Оставаться здесь до Рождества – плохая идея, это слишком близко к временной аномалии.   
  
– Тогда вернешься тогда, когда сможешь. Но вернешься, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок дожидается полуутвердительного кивка и уходит, громко пожелав Доктору:  
  
– Счастливого Рождества!  
  
– И веселого Нового года! – отвечает Доктор.  
  
Пока Шерлок ходит по магазинам в поисках подарка для Джеймса взамен утерянного блокнота, он размышляет о том, что Доктор был абсолютно прав, описывая его идеальное Рождество. Он думает о том, что если у них с Джеймсом есть только десять с половиной лет, то каждое Рождество, которое у них осталось, должно быть самым счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это цитата из серии юмористических научно-фантастических романов британского писателя Дугласа Адамса, известной под общим названием «Автостопом по галактике». Одного из главных персонажей в одноименном фильме сыграл наш любимый Мартин.   
> ** Пять стадий принятия смерти: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие.


	4. Chapter 4

**Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Время идет, но ничего не меняется. Ни одно из двух расследований, которыми занимается Джон, не сдвигается с мертвой точки. Он не находит ни полицейской будки, ни тех, кто отправил его и еще шестерых людей в прошлое. Иногда ему очень хочется сдаться, но мысль о Шерлоке заставляет его продолжать искать. Искать хоть что-нибудь. За месяц, в течение которого он живет в этой квартире, стены гостиной почти исчезают под наклеенными на нее вырезками, документами и фотографиями. Но информации все равно недостаточно.   
  
Вся проблема заключается в том, что ему нельзя искать эту будку слишком усердно (по крайней мере, так ему сказал Джек), потому что так можно привлечь внимание людей и организаций, с которыми лучше не сталкиваться. И особенно, если ты из будущего, пусть даже не столь отдаленного. То же самое и в случае с «пропавшими». Но тут информации нет совсем. Джон даже не знает, от чего отталкиваться. Все данные, которые имелись у них с Шерлоком по этому делу, в его записной книжке, и он благодарит бога за свою «старомодность». Но их не так уж и много, а фотографии приблизительных мест пропажи (как и сами фото пропавших) – в его сдохнувшем телефоне. Но у него хотя бы есть их настоящие имена, это уже неплохо.  
  
Джон уже несколько раз поднимал эту тему и говорил Джеку, что ему необходимо допросить этих «пропавших», но тот все время повторял, что это невозможно, так как все они проходили по программе защиты свидетелей, и он понятия не имеет, где их искать. Джон мог бы попытаться поискать их самостоятельно, но без фотографий… КАК?!  
  
– Ну и как я должен это сделать?! – выкрикивает Джон, даже не осознавая, что говорит вслух. Далее следует краткий поток ругательств и весьма агрессивная попытка заварить чай. Джон закатывает глаза и почесывает бороду, волосы еще недостаточно отросли и кожа зудит. Ужасно непривычно.   
  
Настроение ухудшается с каждой минутой. Джона напрягает все: от бороды до того факта, что Джек не появлялся больше трех дней. Обычно он заходит довольно часто, помогает Джону, выслушивает его теории и предлагает свои, а еще таскает еду из холодильника. Последнее Джона очень радует, потому что он никак не может (и не хочет) избавиться от привычки готовить на двоих, но Шерлока тут нет и лишнее напоминание в виде его остывающей порции Джону совершенно ни к чему. Он и так ужасно скучает.  
  
Наливая чай, Джон слышит какой-то шум в прихожей. Сомнений в том, кто его издает, нет, потому что Джек тут же проносится на кухню, требуя кофе. Он выглядит немного потрепанным, но в целом довольным, словно тот, кто только что успешно закончил какое-то важное дело. Джон спрашивает, что его так обрадовало, но Джек отмахивается:  
  
– Сначала кофе, потом все остальное. Ты должен выслушать меня. Очень внимательно.  
  
– Ладно, – отвечает Джон неуверенно, подавая ему кружку.  
  
– Я должен буду вернуться… – Джек замолкает на мгновение, – ...на свою работу. Я нужен там. И вероятнее всего я там задержусь на довольно большой промежуток времени. Так что в Лондоне ты останешься один. А! Вот. Держи.  
  
Джек протягивает ему что-то вроде сотового телефона. Джон несколько секунд тупо смотрит на черную коробочку в своих руках, пока не узнает в ней весьма допотопный диктофон. Хотя, может и весьма современный, Джону довольно трудно судить об этом. Он удивленно поднимает на Джека глаза:  
  
– Зачем мне это?   
  
– Тут инструкции. Я записал несколько правил на разные случаи. Прослушай все, это очень важно. Я знаю, что мы уже говорили об этом, но я решил, что так надежнее, – Джек залпом допивает кофе и добавляет, – еще там есть сюрприз. Надеюсь, ты оценишь. Удачи.  
  
Произнеся это, он разворачивается и направляется к двери. Джон следует за ним.   
  
– То есть ты просто уйдешь? Но если я найду будку.. или если ты ее найдешь, как нам связаться?  
  
Джек вновь разворачивается и указывает на диктофон:  
  
– Инструкции тут. Мне нужно идти. До встречи.   
  
После того, как он уходит, Джон еще несколько минут стоит у двери, не понимая, что только что произошло. Отмерев, он бросается к окну в гостиной, но машины Джека уже нет. Тогда он перекладывает несколько валяющихся на диване папок на стол, садится и включает первую запись на диктофоне.  
  
«...(Шум автострады, кто-то сигналит, и голос на заднем плане сложно различить, но затем остальные звуки становятся глуше, а голос четче)... Хмм, да, извини, я поднял стекло, теперь будет лучше. Привет, Джеймс. Да, я знаю, тебе, бог знает почему, не нравится это имя, но тебе нужно привыкнуть к нему. Кстати, это было правило номер один. Это что-то вроде “правил выживания в двухтысячном году для путешествующих во времени автостопом”...»  
  
Джон не может сдержать смешка, услышав это название.  
  
«...И надеюсь, ты оценил отсылку. (Усмехается) Я знаю, ты любишь эту книгу, так что решил, что это будет забавно. Я уже половину недели разъезжаю по всей Великобритании и, если честно, мне довольно скучно по несколько часов в день проводить в машине в одиночестве. Поэтому я решил записать для тебя инструкцию на случай, если мне придется уехать. Так что отнесись к правилам очень серьезно...»  
  
Джон останавливает воспроизведение, встает и отыскивает среди бумаг ручку и свою записную книжку на случай, если придется что-то записывать. Затем возвращается обратно.  
  
«...Ладно, о них позже. У меня нет какого-то конкретного списка, так что буду говорить то, что вспомню. А пока что инструкции:  
  
Во-первых, ты можешь жить в этой квартире столько, сколько понадобится. Она все равно очень давно пустует. Но перед тем, как отправишься преподавать, убери со стен все это. Необходимые документы и записи возьми с собой, остальное уничтожь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то наткнулся на эту информацию.  
  
Во-вторых, просмотри новостные сводки за последние полтора года, не ищи ничего конкретного, просто освежи в памяти события конца девяностых и начала двухтысячного годов. Нельзя же позволить твоим будущим коллегам заподозрить, что с тобой что-то не так? Тебе будет проще сойти за своего, если будешь помнить ближайшую историю. Тебе не стоит выделяться. Это второе правило. Старайся не выделяться.   
  
В-третьих, если ты найдешь будку, то скажи Доктору, что Джек ждет его в Кардиффе в двухтысячном. (Вздох) Хотя можешь просто позвонить мне, я записал в твою записную книжку мой номер.   
  
Эмм, так, что еще? Если узнаешь, что отправило тебя сюда, НЕ ГЕРОЙСТВУЙ! Я серьезно. Это правило. Важное. Ты знаешь, что инопланетяне существуют, и не все из них добрые. Так что просто позвони мне, хорошо? (Конец первой записи)»  
  
Джон тут же включает вторую.  
  
«И я снова здесь! Привет, Джеймс Уилсон. Помнишь ли ты первое правило? (Смех)  
Я наконец выспался. Кстати, ужасно скучаю по твоему утреннему кофе!»  
  
Джон закатывает глаза, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то вроде «Не флиртуй со мной!», но было бы ужасно нелепо разговаривать с записью.  
  
«...Если ты сейчас опять отчитываешь меня за флирт, то я все равно не слышу. Ужасный везунчик этот твой Шерлок! (Задумчиво) Хотел бы я познакомится с ним...»  
  
– Обойдешься! – тут Джон уже не может себя остановить, но, когда понимает, что делает, начинает смеяться.  
  
«...Нет так нет. Я знаю, что ты так скажешь…(Продолжительное молчание) На чем я остановился вчера?  
  
Ты можешь продолжать искать будку, но никому не говори о ней. Вообще. Думаю, это довольно очевидное правило. Это все.  
  
Ах, да! Самое важное!   
  
Не пересекай свою временную линию! Я специально подыскал тебе работу не в Лондоне, чтобы ты случайно не встретился сам с собой. Но если что-то пойдет не так, и ты увидишь кого-то из прошлого, НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАЙСЯ К НЕМУ. Не заговаривай с ним. Перейди на другую сторону улицы, выйди из автобуса, не привлекай к себе внимание. Это очень, очень важно. Не создавай парадоксов. Это может закончиться плохо для... всех.   
  
Даже если твоя любимая троюродная бабушка попала под машину в двухтысячном, не пытайся это исправить. Поверь, будет только хуже. Думаю, теперь все. Удачи.   
  
И вот еще что: в оставшихся записях – обещанный сюрприз. Не думаю, что это как-то поможет, но кто знает, верно? (Конец второй записи)»  
  
 **24 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Доктор все-таки исполняет свое обещание и возвращает Шерлока на день раньше, чем забрал с собой, так что, сбежав почти в четыре утра из их с Джеймсом постели двадцать четвертого и вернувшись двадцать третьего, Шерлок после хождения по магазинам оказывается вынужден ждать момента, когда его более молодая версия покинет квартиру, чтобы он мог занять ее место.   
  
Перед Рождеством большинство магазинов работают практически круглосуточно, так что ему не приходится долго стоять ночью на холоде, но все же он успевает немного замерзнуть. Впрочем, холод мало волнует его, он больше беспокоится из-за подарков. Одной мелодии для скрипки, которую он сочинил, по его мнению, недостаточно. Хотя есть еще кое-что, что он купил Джеймсу (почти за месяц до Рождества), но он никогда не думал, что действительно подарит ему этот ужасно нелепый рождественский свитер, и надеялся, что сможет найти что-нибудь получше.  
  
«Уже нашел, – расстроенно думает Шерлок, стараясь тихо повернуть ключ в замке и пробраться в квартиру, чтобы не разбудить Джеймса. – А потом оставил этот подарок в том же веке, в котором и купил!». Он ни на что в общем-то и не рассчитывал, пока рассматривал ярко украшенные витрины магазинов, но все же был немного расстроен, что не увидел ничего, что могло бы стать достаточно хорошей заменой для той записной книжки из будущего. Впрочем, кое-что еще к Рождеству он сегодня все же купил.  
  
Стараясь не шуметь, Шерлок прячет пакеты в шкафу, снимает пальто и проходит в спальню, раздевается и устраивается у Джеймса под боком. Тот, сквозь сон почувствовав прижавшееся к нему тело, собственнически кладет на него руку, обнимая его. Шерлок, уверенный, что после того, что он узнал сегодня, он не сможет заснуть еще очень долго, отключается практически мгновенно. 

***

  
Утром Джеймс встает значительно раньше Шерлока. Выпутывается из объятий, в которые они сплелись за ночь, и идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Совершенно обычный завтрак: яичница с беконом и тосты, – но ему кажется, что он испытывает почти физическое удовольствие от мысли, что он готовит для Шерлока. Его Шерлока, который сейчас спит в его постели. Боже, он так скучал по всему этому. Джеймс усмехается, когда слышит шум, доносящийся из спальни: Шерлок в коконе из простыни выползает из комнаты на запах поджаренных тостов.  
  
– Доброе утро, – мямлит он, зевая, а затем плетется в ванную.  
  
Джеймс раскладывает еду по тарелкам, когда Шерлок, уже одевшись и умывшись, входит на кухню и обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь носом ему в затылок.  
  
– Доброе утро, Шерлок, – улыбается Джеймс нежно и спокойно.   
  
И именно этими словами можно описать это двадцать четвертое декабря. Шерлок, запретивший себе думать о том, сколько ему осталось, всеми силами пытается сделать каждую минуту, проведенную рядом с Джеймсом, особенной, а это Рождество – самым запоминающимся и счастливым. Он даже выставляет рамки с привезенными с собой из Кембриджа их общими фотографиями. Одна из них, стоящая теперь на самом видном месте, – его гордость, – они, сидящие на диване в квартирке Шерлока, смотрят друг другу в глаза, и в этих взглядах столько неприкрытого обожания и любви, что, когда Шерлоку начинает казаться, что все это нереально, что Джеймс, его невозможно идеальный Джеймс – лишь плод его фантазий, одна эта фотография заставляет его вновь поверить, что все это по-настоящему.  
  
Весь день они проводят в ленивой подготовке к Рождеству. Им следовало бы сделать это раньше, как только они приехали сюда несколько дней назад, но, занеся и поставив у окна это зеленое чудовище, именуемое пихтой*, они обнаружили, что в этой квартире вообще нет рождественских украшений. Шерлок еще удивился тогда, как у такого человека, как Джеймс, может не быть рождественских игрушек?  
  
– Это квартира одного моего друга, – смущенно ответил тот, чуть пожав плечами. – Он позволил мне пожить тут некоторое время. Он сам давно здесь не живет, так что неудивительно, что здесь нет никаких коробок с гирляндами или шаров.  
  
Так что именно их, помимо всего прочего, и купил Шерлок. Он приносит их Джеймсу, словно гордый кот, хвастающийся перед хозяином своей добычей: коробочка с гирляндой не поместилась в руках, в которых уже находится покачивающаяся стопка упаковок с золотисто-красными и серебристо-синими рождественскими шарами, так что он держит ее за край упаковки зубами. Джеймс довольно смеется и помогает Шерлоку освободить руки. 

***

  
Шерлок слышал когда-то, что подготовка к празднику подчас бывает такой же веселой и приносящей столько же удовольствия, сколько и само торжество. Он не знает, правда ли это, хотя он определенно наслаждается этой предрождественской суетой. Но он точно знает, что все это приносит ему радость, только потому что Джеймс рядом с ним.   
  
Они наряжают пихту и украшают квартиру под рождественские гимны, раздающиеся из радиоприемника. Шерлок несколько раз порывается их выключить, но останавливает себя, потому что Джеймс, подпевающий им себе под нос и почти мурлыкающий тогда, когда не может вспомнить слов песни, – невероятно милое зрелище. Шерлок улыбается, глядя на это, достает из спрятанного в шкафу пакета купленный бог знает зачем рождественский колпак и надевает его ему на голову. Учитывая возраст и бороду Джеймса, Шерлок находит, что зрелище выходит весьма колоритным. Джеймс с этим согласен, так что с этого момента отказывается отзываться на любое обращение, отличное от «Санта». Шерлок в ответ умудряется выдать немного пошлую шутку о том, может ли он посидеть у «Санты» на коленях и рассказать ему о своих желаниях на Рождество, а затем краснеет от своих же слов, понимая, что произнес это вслух.   
  
Но, судя по тому, что через пару минуту он оказывается утянут на диван, где он обнаруживает себя уже возбужденным, полуголым и сидящим у Джеймса на коленях, пока тот трахает его пальцами, а другой рукой натягивает на свой член презерватив, Джеймс шутку оценил. Шерлок порывается снять с себя последний предмет одежды – темно-лилового цвета рубашку, но Джеймс останавливает его, так что расстегнутая, она остается колыхаться и распахиваться от каждого движения. За это Шерлок не дает ему стянуть с головы красный колпак:  
  
– Скоро же... Рождество, – задыхаясь после каждого слова, объясняет он. Но про себя отмечает, что «кажется, подготовка к Рождеству ненадолго откладывается», – но через секунду забывает об этой мысли и о любых других, когда чувствует медленно проникающую в него головку, растягивающую его. Боже, Джеймс всегда начинает медленно и осторожно. Шерлок расставляет ноги шире и чуть сильнее сгибает колени, пытаясь насадиться на его член самостоятельно и тихо скулит ему на ухо: «Пожалуйста, быстрее». Но Джеймс, придерживая его за бедра, не дает опуститься до конца, лишь дразнит, проникая в него только головкой, и Шерлоку этого недостаточно. Этого катастрофически, до закусанных до крови губ недостаточно. Он вновь повторяет свою полупросьбу-полумольбу быть быстрее. Произносит почти на грани шепота, потому что воздуха в легких хватает лишь на это, и обнимает Джеймса за шею.   
  
Они не могут нормально поцеловаться, пока Шерлок сидит сверху, для этого ему приходится изгибаться, а Джеймсу – чуть вытягивать шею, так что их поцелуи больше похожи на жадную попытку дотянуться до губ друг друга. Шерлок понимает, что осталось совсем недолго, прежде чем Джеймсу надоест дразнить и мучить его, ведь эти легкие и осторожные толчки не его одного заставляют стонать и лезть на стену от нетерпения. И он оказывается прав: выдержав еще лишь пару мгновений, Джеймс ослабляет хватку на его бедрах и позволяет себе наконец войти в Шерлока полностью. Они оба замирают, Шерлок резко выдыхает и вздрагивает, когда опускается до конца. Несколько секунд они с Джеймсом смотрят друг другу в глаза, прежде чем до них доходит, что их лица теперь куда ближе, и… Они резко прижимаются к друг другу и сталкиваются губами в какой-то точке пространства между ними, поцелуи влажные и обжигающие, дыхание Шерлока рваное, поверхностное, сердце стучит так, что закладывает уши, кожа покрывается мурашками, требуя прикосновений Джеймса везде, а не только на его спине и бедрах, и ему кажется, что комнату заполнило водой и его раскачивает на этих волнах. Ему кажется, что он тонет.  
  
– Шерлок? Шерлок, Шерлок, дыши, – чуть отстраняясь, произносит Джеймс, тоже пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он говорит что-то еще, но Шерлок не в состоянии слушать и воспринимать информацию, он улавливает лишь «Держись крепче» и «Я люблю тебя» и на автомате сильнее обнимает Джеймса за шею, когда тот вновь подхватывает его под бедра и приподнимает над диваном. Шерлок чувствует, что член выскальзывает из него, снова оставляя внутри лишь головку. А затем он опускает Шерлока назад. И тот благодарит Джеймса и гравитацию за то, что все вновь оказывается на положенном месте. А затем все повторяется снова. И снова. И снова. И снова. И…  
  
Не прекращая трахать его, Джеймс проводит рукой по бедру Шерлока, поднимается выше, сквозь тонкую ткань прикасается к его спине, затем к влажной от пота шее, запускает пальцы в его волосы и легонько тянет за кудри. Шерлок не может сдержать стона. Он просовывает руку между их телами и обхватывает свой почти прижимающийся к животу член рукой. Ему нужно кончить. Немедленно. Джеймс, кажется, тоже понимает это. Он кладет свою ладонь поверх шерлоковой, помогая ему. Несколько резких, но восхитительно правильных движений, и Шерлока уже трясет, словно в лихорадке. Он весь сжимается и, кажется, оставляет след от зубов где-то у Джеймса на шее. Джеймс кончает следом за ним.

***

  
Шерлока всегда немного отрубает после хорошего секса: мозг отказывается обрабатывать поступающую информацию, – так что, когда Шерлок приходит в себя, он уже лежит на диване на спине и Джеймс, расслаблено устроившийся между его ног, целует каждый участок его кожи, до которого может дотянуться. Особое внимание он уделяет его груди, шее и тому месту, чуть ниже сердца, и Шерлок совершенно не представляет, за что оно удостаивается такого повышенного интереса*. Там нет ни родинок, ни родимых пятен, ни шрама от пули, как, например, на плече у Джеймса. «Да и откуда бы там взяться шраму?» – проносится в голове Шерлока, но вслух он говорит совсем другое:  
  
– Нам нужно в душ, – он с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Джеймсе. Нелепого рождественского колпака на нем уже нет. Зато есть кое-что другое. – У тебя на... на бороде…   
  
– Твоя сперма? – полушутя отзывается Джеймс, но, после того, как Шерлок кивает, пытается выглядеть смущенным. У него не выходит, так что он просто начинает смеяться. Шерлок присоединяется.  
  
– Боже, – продолжая смеяться, произносит Шерлок, потягиваясь, – у меня ноги затекли. Секс в этой позе – просто убийственно для коленей. И нам все еще нужно в душ.  
  
– Ага, – соглашается Джеймс и встает с него, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у них вино для глинтвейна, – идем.  
  
Шерлок тоже поднимается с дивана и направляется за ним следом. Уже в душе, когда они прижимаются к друг другу под струями воды, он произносит:  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

  
Через несколько часов они полностью заканчивают все приготовления. Шерлок старательно прячет в самые дальние коридоры своих Чертогов неприятные мысли и свое обычное отношение к нелепым рождественским традициям. Ему не нужна никакая омела, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса, но он все равно развешивает ее во всех «стратегически важных» местах, потому что это заставляет Джеймса улыбаться той самой улыбкой, которую Шерлок про себя называет «Я знаю, что тебе кажется, что это бессмысленно, но я благодарен, что ты делаешь это для меня, только потому что для меня это важно». Он думает назвать ее покороче, но у него уже есть целый список улыбок Джеймса, которые представляют собой различные варианты «Спасибо», и он не хочет запутаться в них.  
  
Пока Джеймс варит глинтвейн, Шерлок решает заменить собой и скрипкой так полюбившийся Джеймсу радиоприемник. Он играет то традиционные гимны, пока Джеймс нарезает яблоки и апельсины, то какие-то нежные мелодии своего сочинения, пока тот добавляет к вину специи и что-то еще, от чего Шерлок замирает и перестает играть. Он вдыхает пряный запах, витающий на небольшой кухне, и поворачивается к Джеймсу:  
  
– Что это? Что ты туда добавил?  
  
– Мед. Вместо сахара, – улыбается Джеймс, размешивая напиток деревянной лопаткой. – Мне кажется, тебе так больше понравится.  
  
– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, какой глинтвейн я люблю? – удивляется Шерлок.   
  
– Ты как-то сказал, что любишь пчел, – отвечает Джеймс, пожимая плечами, будто это все объясняет.   
  
Когда Джеймс заканчивает с готовкой, Шерлок послушно принимает у него большую кружку божественно пахнущего напитка и гадает, что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить кого-то настолько идеального, как Джеймс. Он не находит ответа, так что просто заставляет себя перестать думать об этом. Они возвращаются в гостиную, зажигают гирлянды, включают небольшой старый телевизор и устраиваются перед ним вместе с глинтвейном и одним большим пледом на двоих.   
  
Все фильмы до ужаса нелепые, и Шерлок с Джеймсом тихо и шутливо спорят, что смотреть: «Один дома» или «Крепкий орешек». Шерлок против обоих фильмов, так что Джеймс предлагает поискать канал, на котором показывают «Гринча – похитителя Рождества». Его же каждое Рождество показывают.  
  
– Это про то зеленое… существо? Его же еще только в кино показывают, разве нет? – Шерлок не уверен, почему не удалил это, но он еще не настолько хорошо отточил свое умение абстрагироваться от ненужной информации.   
  
– Я.. имел в виду.. тот очень старый мультфильм, – отзывается Джеймс чуть напряженно.  
  
Шерлок шокировано поворачивает к нему голову:  
  
– Ну уж нет. Что угодно, но не это.  
  
Джеймс довольно улыбается и снова переключает канал.  
  
Ближе к полуночи Шерлок вновь берется за скрипку и начинает наигрывать что-то неуловимо знакомое, но Джеймс почему-то не может вспомнить, где слышал эту мелодию. Он спрашивает у Шерлока, но тот отвечает, что сочинил ее совсем недавно, как раз к этому Рождеству.   
  
– Но я знаю эту мелодию. Я точно знаю ее.  
  
– Может, ты слышал, как я сочинял? – предполагает Шерлок.  
  
– Да, наверное, – соглашается Джеймс, уже зная, что это не так. Но он точно слышал ее раньше. Шерлок ...играл ее для него. В их первое Рождество в качестве пары. На следующий год после Рождества у родителей Шерлока. Он старается не думать об этом. Он вообще не представляет, что сейчас происходит в будущем. «Возможно, слово “сейчас” в данном случае – не совсем верное», – думает он.  
  
– Она очень красивая. Спасибо, – благодарит Джеймс чуть запоздало.  
  
Шерлок чуть кивает головой, принимая его благодарность. За окном слышится колокольный звон. Шерлок улыбается:  
  
– Счастливого Рождества, Джеймс.  
  
– Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок, – раздается в ответ.  
  
И правда, Счастливого Рождества.  
  
Уже лежа в их кровати, прижимаясь к Джеймсу со спины, Шерлок спрашивает о подарках, но Джеймс непреклонен. Подарки – утром.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Нет. Тебе нужно заснуть, чтобы Санта мог положить подарки под Рождественское дерево.   
  
Шерлок вспоминает все еще лежащий на спинке дивана красный колпак и, посмеиваясь, бубнит:  
  
– В таком случае, тебе стоит проснуться раньше, Санта.  
  
Джеймс берет его за руку и целует их переплетенные пальцы.  
  
– Спокойных снов, Шерлок, – говорит он, и Шерлок послушно засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Наиболее популярными сегодня в Британии хвойными породами, которые используются на Рождество, являются пихты нормандская, или датская (Nordmann fir), величественная (Noble fir) и Фразера (Fraser fir). Намного менее популярны имеющиеся в продаже сосны и ели - привычные нам с детства "новогодние елки".
> 
> ** Любой, кто смотрел "Его последний обет", должен знать причину.


	5. Chapter 5

**Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Ни одну из записей Джон не включал с таким нетерпением, как эту. Услышав о сюрпризе в первый раз, он не знал, чего именно стоит ожидать, но сейчас ему кажется, что он понимает, что именно Джек ему приготовил. И оказывается прав:  
  
«...(Сначала слышны только помехи и шум проезжающих мимо машин, но затем Джек откашливается и начинает говорить, говорить радостно и немного взволнованно) Привет, Джон… Это первая запись, которую я делаю, и если все пройдет удачно, то она окажется почти в самом конце, а не будет удалена за ненадобностью. (Он замолкает на секунду) Думаю, стоит называть тебя Джеймсом, чтобы ты начал привыкать к этому имени. Ладно, неважно, напомню тебе об этом позже.  
  
Итак, я нашел их. Пропавших из две тысячи девятнадцатого. Не всех, разумеется, но трое из шести – это очень неплохо на мой взгляд. Особенно учитывая, как хорошо их спрятали, буквально смешали с толпой. Не буду вдаваться в детали того, как именно я это сделал, скажу лишь, что у меня все еще есть доступ к некоторым из очень засекреченных баз данных. В общем, я их нашел. Первых двух и шестого. Четвертая вообще уехала из страны. Не найдешь теперь. С третьим и пятой – тоже не получилось. Это были… (шелест бумаги)... мальчик по имени Чарли возраста четырех лет и девочка Зои пяти лет. Думаю, их быстро отдали приемным родителям. Вряд ли они позволили бы двум детям из две тысячи девятнадцатого болтаться по приютам. Дети не всегда умеют молчать и хорошо хранить секреты. Но даже если бы я их нашел, сомневаюсь, что кто-то бы дал мне возможность поговорить с ними. Со взрослыми, думаю, чуть проще.   
  
В любом случае, я собираюсь опросить тех, кого удалось отыскать, и узнать, что именно перенесло вас всех сюда…»  
  
Джон останавливает запись и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. То, что Джек сделал, может дать ему реальный шанс вернуться домой. А если и нет, то они хотя бы будут знать, что или кто могло сотворить подобное. Джон чувствует себя ужасно взволнованным, но заставляет себя успокоиться. Нет никакого смысла радоваться раньше времени, ведь надежды могут себя не оправдать. Он несколько мгновений крутит в руках диктофон, а затем снова включает его:  
  
«Я начну не с первой пропавшей, а с шестого. Просто потому что он ближе. Итак, пожелай мне удачи».   
  
На этих словах запись заканчивается, и Джон тут же включает следующую. Она совсем короткая:  
  
«Боже, умоляю, скажи, что в две тысячи девятнадцатом человечество уже решило проблему с пробками на дорогах. Я тут уже целую вечность стою».   
  
Джон усмехается и вновь нажимает на Play. Следующая запись значительно длиннее:  
  
«Итак. Шестым пропавшим был Ричард Смит. Теперь он – Генри Смит. Хмм. Впрочем, не сказать, что я удивлен тем, что фамилию ему позволили оставить.   
  
Ему, судя по твоим записям и моим данным, шестнадцать лет, у него темные волосы, очки и… все, в деле, кроме фото, ничего нет. (Непродолжительное задумчивое молчание.) Забавно.  
  
Я сейчас уже у его дома. Попробую поговорить с  _Генри_.  
  
(Звук захлопывающейся дверцы машины, шаги, дверной звонок и женский голос.)  
  
– Да, чем могу помочь?   
  
– Здравствуйте, я ищу Генри Смита, он же живет здесь?  
  
– А кто вы, простите?   
  
– Я – проверка от той организации, что платит вам за присмотр за этим мальчиком и за то, что вы делаете вид, что он ваш племянник. Я могу войти?  
  
– А… (Женщина, казалось немного теряется, и Джон не может ее за это винить) У вас есть удостоверение? ...Ясно, конечно, проходите.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
(Щелчок замка)...»  
  
Джон устраивается поудобнее и внимательно вслушивается, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали.  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля, за несколько дней до этого**  
  
– Итак, – растерянная и нервно улыбающаяся женщина проводит Джека в гостиную, – по какому вы конкретно вопросу? Условия жилья? Распределение денег, которые вы на него выделяете? Еще что-то?  
  
Джек улыбается самой обворожительной улыбкой, на которую способен:  
  
– Нет, только то, как ему тут живется. Не возражаете, если я поговорю с ним с глазу на глаз?  
  
– Нет, конечно, пожалуйста, – отвечает она и, повернувшись в сторону кухни, выкрикивает, – Генри! Бога ради, прекрати подтаскивать бутерброды до обеда, к тебе пришли!   
  
– Извините, – обращается она уже к Джеку.  
  
Тот пожимает плечами, всем своим видом говоря «Ничего страшного», и, оглядываясь на хозяйку дома, произносит:  
  
– Вы не могли бы оставить нас на несколько минут?  
  
– Да, да, разумеется, – произносит она напряженно и уходит.  
  
Генри проходит в гостиную, нервно поправляет очки и садится напротив Джека.   
  
– Я никому ничего не сказал, – испуганно выпаливает он прежде, чем Джек успевает сказать хоть что-то. – Никто ничего не знает. Даже моя «тетя».   
  
– Прости, что?  
  
– Ну, вы же за этим пришли. Проверить, не разболтал ли я кому.  
  
– Хмм, а ты не боишься, что я один из тех, кому тебе как раз и не стоило ничего говорить? Я же еще даже не представился.  
  
– Нет. Я знаю, откуда вы. Я был на кухне и слышал ваш с «тетей» разговор. Я был голодный, а не глухой, – произносит он язвительно.  
  
Джек усмехается:  
  
– Понятно. Нет, я всего лишь хотел еще раз уточнить подробности… происшествия. И заодно проверить, не разболтал ли ты кому о нем.  
  
– Никому! Я никому ничего не рассказывал! – вновь испуганно произносит Генри.   
  
«Как-то слишком испуганно», – замечает Джек мысленно.  
  
– Ладно, молодец, – успокаивающе отвечает он. – Мне нужно лишь еще раз услышать от тебя, как все это случилось. С самого начала и подробно, если можешь.  
  
– Ох. Ну, мы, я и ребята… Руперт, Ларри и Эд… в общем, мы прочли в газетах, что люди на кладбищах пропадают. В смысле живые люди, которые приходят туда. И пропало уже пятеро. А значит, осталось всего два кладбища! И Руперт был уверен, что это зомби, инопланетяне или еще кто. А Эд думал, что это просто какой-то маньяк, потому что Шерлок Холмс взялся за это дело... Ой, – он замирает, – вы же еще не знаете, кто это.   
  
Джек очень выразительно хмыкает в ответ.  
  
– Это очень крутой детектив, кстати, – добавляет Генри. – Короче, я был согласен с Эдом, а Ларри – с Рупертом. И мы… мы поспорили.   
  
– «Поспорили» в смысле... «решили пойти на оставшиеся кладбища и проверить», так?  
  
– Ага. Идиоты, правда? Пошли парами, мы на Нанхэдское кладбище, они – на Хайгейтское. Взяли фонарики, телефоны. Все время были на связи друг с другом.   
  
– Ближе к сути, пожалуйста, – не выдерживает Джек.  
  
– Да, извините, – заикается Смит. – В какой-то момент я потерял Эда из виду. Видимо, с тропинки сошел. У меня фонарик мигать начал, батарейка села, хотя она, кажется, новая была. А потом я очнулся тут.   
  
– И все? А, кроме мигающего света, ты заметил какие-то странности? – Генри в ответ отрицательно качает головой и Джек явно разочарован этим. – Ладно, тогда просто опиши последнее, что ты видел.  
  
– Ничего. Обычное кладбище. Могилы там, ангелы и никаких зомби или маньяков. А потом фонарик погас, и я уже вообще ничего не видел в темноте.  
  
– Черт, – выдыхает Джек недовольно и устало. – Хорошо, последний вопрос. Почему ты был так испуган, когда сказал, что никому не рассказывал обо всем этом?  
  
– Вы и сами знаете. Вы же слышали про парня, который утверждал, что он из будущего, и всем рассказывал про события следующих нескольких лет? Про него еще в каких-то газетах писали. Последнее упоминание о нем, которое я нашел, – «Агрессивного безумца из будущего наконец вернули домой». И фотография психиатрической лечебницы.  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Запись обрывается так неожиданно, что Джон на несколько секунд растерянно замирает в тишине комнаты, надеясь, что услышит что-то еще. Но, нет, больше на записи ничего нет. Джон пытается понять, было ли на ней хоть что-то полезное. Ему кажется, что он что-то упустил, пока слушал. Что-то совсем очевидное, что-то простое. Но упоминание о сломанном фонарике сбило его с мысли. И теперь он не может вновь настроится на нее. Он пролистывает записи на диктофоне: их осталось совсем немного. Он решает дослушать их до конца, а затем включить эту еще один раз. «Вдруг, это натолкнет меня на мысль», – думает он.  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля, за несколько дней до этого**  
  
– Знаешь, что самое нелепое во всем этом? – говорит Джек устало, почти прижав диктофон к губам. – Самое нелепое – это то, что тот парень, про которого говорил Смит, тоже из две тысячи девятнадцатого. Он не сумасшедший. Он просто много болтал и слишком привлекал внимание. Но почему бы тогда просто не стереть ему память? Зачем они… хотя, если подумать, это довольно логично. Он привлек к себе внимание общественности. Стерев ему память, они по сути подтвердили бы, что то, что он говорит – правда. Но объявив его ненормальным, они превратили любое его высказывание, даже самое правдивое, в бред сумасшедшего. Неважно насколько ты адекватен, если люди верят, что ты безумен, твои попытки опровергнуть это и доказать, что ты прав, лишь добавят им уверенности. А через какое-то время ты и сам поверишь, что ты псих.   
  
Он сидит в машине и записывает очередное сообщение для Джона. Шум дождя тоже остается в памяти диктофона, и Джек уверен, что звучать это все будет довольно жутко. Частная, закрытая для посторонних психиатрическая лечебница, выглядывающая мрачным фасадом из-за высоких кирпичных стен ограждения, добавляет еще один штрих в его настроение. Из просто плохого оно превращается в отвратительное.   
  
– Я не смог с ним поговорить, – продолжает он. – Его закрыли тут, в этой лечебнице, следят за каждым его шагом и никого не подпускают к нему. Он застрял здесь, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сам не поверит, что спятил. Потом его, вероятно, выпустят… А может и нет. Я ничем не могу помочь. Помогу – они выйдут на меня, а затем – на тебя. А тебя подставлять нельзя. Черт. Мне придется оставить его тут.  
  
Джек проводит рукой по волосам и выключает диктофон. Заводит машину и оглядывается на документы, валяющиеся на соседнем сиденье. Остался только один человек, к которому нужно заглянуть. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Джек вновь хватается за диктофон и включает запись.  
  
– Знаешь, Джон, я понял, что я болван. Мне не стоило пытаться допрашивать этих людей. Нет. Нужно было с самого начала позволить это сделать тебе. С самого начала. Уверен, ты бы хорошо справился. Ты бы точно стал задавать правильные вопросы. Поэтому я исправлю свою ошибку. Думаю, первого человека, попавшего сюда, ты опросишь сам.   
  
А затем он диктует ее новое имя и адрес.  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
«Наконец-то, – думает Джон, когда слышит лондонский адрес. – Неужели я смогу сделать хоть что-то полезное?!» Эта мысль адреналиновым всплеском проходит по его венам. Большую часть времени, проведенную в двухтысячном, он считает бездарно потраченной. Но сейчас у него есть возможность это исправить. Он хватает диктофон, записную книжку, пиджак, свой мертвый телефон и покидает квартиру.  
  
Джон подумывает взять такси, но потом понимает, что пройтись пешком будет куда лучшей идеей, учитывая, что ему нужно немного успокоиться и продумать свою будущую речь. Он знает о первой пропавшей не так уж и много: Маргарет Гордон-Шерман, пятьдесят четыре года, детей нет, близких родственников тоже, супруга Руби Гордон-Шерман недавно скончалась, что и привело ее на то кладбище. Да и близких друзей нет, о ее пропаже сообщила соседка, которая помогала пропавшей выгуливать собаку после смерти Руби. Джон пытается вспомнить что-нибудь еще, но потом понимает, что это бесполезно. Куда проще просто спросить обо всем Маргарет. Если, конечно, она согласится поговорить.  
  
Наконец, стоя у двери и чувствуя себя совершенно не готовым, он нажимает на дверной звонок, а в карман кладет включенный диктофон. Дверь ему открывают не сразу, несколько минут он ждет у порога. И вскоре он понимает почему. Женщина, открывшая ему, сидит в инвалидном кресле.  
  
– Вы что-то хотели? – устало произносит она.   
  
– Ах, да, здравствуйте. Я – Джеймс Уилсон. – чуть растерянно отвечает он. – Я ищу... Элизабет Шоу. Это же вы?  
  
– Да, но, боюсь, сейчас я не в состоянии принимать гостей. Извините. До свидания.  
  
– Подождите, – говорит Джон в тот момент, когда она уже намеревается закрыть дверь, – а с Маргарет Гордон-Шерман я могу поговорить?  
  
Она замирает, услышав эти слова, и Джон понимает, что не ошибся.   
  
– Проходите, – говорит она. – Думаю, я смогу найти для вас пару минут.  
  
– Спасибо, – отвечает Джон и следует за ней в гостиную.  
  
Эта комната чем-то неуловимо напоминает их с Шерлоком квартиру на Бейкер-Стрит. Похожие обои, мебель, даже зеркало над камином. Но чего-то не хватает, и Джон вдруг понимает, чего именно. Нет почти никаких личных вещей, гостиная выглядит совсем не обжитой, словно номер отеля, хотя Маргарет появилась здесь раньше всех остальных.  
  
Пока Джон обдумывает то, что заметил, Маргарет подъезжает к камину и указывает на кресло, стоящее напротив. Джон удобно устраивается в нем.  
  
– Я бы предложила вам чаю, но боюсь, что потрачу на это больше времени, чем на весь наш разговор. Итак, вы ведь не из Торчвуда, верно? Так кто вы и что вы хотели?  
  
– Не из… – Джон замолкает, пытаясь понять, что вообще такое этот «Торчвуд». – Нет, я не оттуда. Я… Я оттуда, откуда и вы.  
  
Джон достает из кармана свой телефон и показывает ей. Модель достаточно старая, но для двухтысячного – несомненно невозможная. По крайней мере, не у обычного человека.   
  
– Я из будущего, как и вы. И очень хочу понять, как именно мы попали сюда.  
  
– Значит… нас уже трое? – удивленно смотрит на него Маргарет, даже не пытаясь скрывать любопытства.   
  
– Трое? – переспрашивает Джон.  
  
– Вы, я, тот парень, что не мог додуматься, что ему никто не поверит. Я читала газеты. Те вещи, про которые он говорил, – они действительно произошли в будущем.  
  
Джон решает, что правда в данном случае – лучший помощник:  
  
– Боюсь, нас несколько больше. Я не должен вам этого говорить, но из две тысячи девятнадцатого пропало семь человек. С каждого кладбища «Магической семерки» по одному человеку. Я – последний. И с вас все началось. И.. вы же понимаете, что все, что я вам говорю, должно остаться между нами, правда?  
  
Маргарет в ответ на этот вопрос лишь усмехается:  
  
– Если вы из будущего, то должны понимать, что здесь у нас с вами нет никого. Особенно того, с кем можно поделиться подобным. Хотя, если подумать, – она перестает смеяться и продолжает уже серьезно, – у меня и в будущем-то никого не осталось.  
  
– Простите?  
  
– Моя жена скончалась несколько месяцев назад. С моей точки зрения. С ее точки зрения, мы с ней еще живем в Кардиффе, я еще хожу на своих ногах, у нас две собаки и мы поженимся, как только разрешат гомосексуальные браки, и только потом переедем в Лондон. Ох уж эти перемещения во времени, – тихо заканчивает она.  
  
– Простите, – еще раз говорит Джон. На этот раз – виновато. – Простите, я сожалею.  
  
– Ничего страшного, – отвечает она спокойно. – Но вы ведь не о ней пришли поговорить, верно?   
  
– Да, точно, – Джон неуверенно облизывает губы. – Я хотел попросить вас рассказать все, что вы помните о том, как попали сюда.  
  
– Что ж, – Маргарет заправляет выбившуюся из сложной прически каштановую прядь за ухо, – Я сидела у могилы моей жены, Руби, и наблюдала за установкой статуи. Потом рабочие ушли, а я осталась ненадолго. Это все. Не думаю, что это как-то поможет...  
  
Джон чуть вздрагивает от неожиданности:  
  
– Постойте, какой еще статуи?   
  
– Скорбящего ангела, – она подносит ладони к лицу, закрывая ими глаза, – вот такого.   
  
Джон пораженно смотрит на нее. Ангелы, всегда ангелы. Вот то, что не давало ему покоя, что всегда маячило на заднем плане, в подсознании, но никогда не привлекало его внимания. Он откашливается и просит осторожно:  
  
– Вы не могли бы рассказать о нем подробнее? Вы заказывали эту статую где-то?  
  
– Нет. Руби выкупила ее, – Маргарет на минуту задумывается, пытаясь вспомнить все детали, а затем продолжает говорить, – это довольно интересная история, думаю, стоит рассказать с самого начала.  
  
Джон кивает, приготовившись слушать, и достает блокнот, надеясь успевать делать в нем пометки.  
  
– Руби была реставратором. Специализировалась на скульптурах. Работала с разными музеями, но в собственной мастерской иногда принимала частные заказы. Однажды ей позвонили из полицейского участка. О, помню, как она разволновалась тогда.  
  
Джон понимающе кивает. Люди всегда начинают волноваться, если им звонят из полиции.  
  
– Ни за что не угадаете причину звонка, – говорит она и, не дав Джону даже мгновения, чтобы попробовать это сделать, продолжает, – они заказали у нее реставрацию статуи ангела.  
  
– Полиция? Зачем им…  
  
– Руби рассказывала мне, что в одном из полицейских участков Лондона стоял, как она его описала, «хоровод ангелов». Четыре скульптуры, стоящие в круг и смотрящие друг на друга. Полицейское управление, хотело его выставить «хоровод» на какой-то благотворительный аукцион, но прежде заказало реставрацию одной из скульптур. Руби согласилась, и в этот же день в ангела поставили в «бомбоубежище». То есть в мастерскую, как я ее называю, – говорит она, заметив непонимание Джона. – Мастерская Руби была в подвальном этаже нашего дома. Это был, знаете, такой очень укрепленный подвал с массивными дверьми. Запрешь там кого, он там так и останется до скончания веков. Я туда даже спускаться боялась. Не то чтобы я могла, конечно. Лестницы – это явно не мое.  
  
Джон вдруг снова прерывает ее:  
  
– Постойте, вы сказали, что статуи – для аукциона? Так почему вы установили статую на…  
  
– Я дойду до этого, не переживайте, – отвечает она. – Как я уже сказала, статую привезли к нам. И в этот же день кто-то выкрал остальные три статуи прямо из полицейского участка.  
  
– Что? – Джон несколько теряется. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.  
  
– Они просто исчезли. Полицейские искали их несколько недель, но все безрезультатно. Так что полиция отозвала свой лот с аукциона, а дело замяла. Я даже не удивлена. Кому захочется признать, что он настолько некомпетентен, что кто-то смог украсть три тяжеленные статуи прямо у него из-под носа? – она улыбается собственной шутке. – А оставшийся ангел Руби очень приглянулся. Она могла часами смотреть на него. Она даже решила воспользоваться удачным моментом и выкупила его. Даже не знаю, как она смогла это провернуть.   
  
– Но зачем он ей был нужен? Это же не садовый гном. Не самый лучший выбор скульптуры, чтобы поставить на лужайке перед домом, – не удерживается Джон от замечания.  
  
– Руби говорила, что за то, что она так холит и лелеет его, этот ангел будет охранять ее после смерти. Думаю, она шутила, конечно, но с ней никогда нельзя было сказать этого точно.  
  
– А ваша жена, она.. болела? Подозревала, что скоро… Как она..? – спрашивает Джон осторожно, но затем сам себя прерывает, – простите, я не должен был спрашивать.  
  
– Нет, она была в порядке. Очень здоровая, всегда активная. Этому ангелу бы стоять в подвале еще лет сорок-пятьдесят, если бы она не… – Маргарет резко останавливается, уголки губ опускаются вниз. Она несколько раз моргает, прогоняя влагу из глаз. – Она упала с лестницы. Видимо, поднималась из мастерской, поскользнулась и упала. Сломала себе шею. Ужасно нелепая смерть. Она не должна была умирать так. В этом дурацком бомбоубежище.... Я даже не могла спуститься и помочь ей.   
  
– Я сожалею, – говорит Джон сочувствующе. – Подождите. Почему вы сказали «видимо»?  
  
– А... Просто. У кого-то в полиции были какие-то сомнения. Даже подозрения, что это убийство. Что-то про характер повреждений. Но кто мог ее убить? В ее собственной мастерской? Не ангел же?!  
  
– Почему нет, – удивляя сам себя, вдруг протестует Джон.  
  
Маргарет смотрит на него, словно на идиота:  
  
– Статуи не могут двигаться.   
  
– А еще путешествия во времени невозможны, – парирует он. – Просто ответьте мне на еще один вопрос, хорошо?   
  
Она кивает, пока не улавливая хода его мыслей.  
  
– Что бы вы сделали со статуей, – спрашивает он, – если бы ваша жена пропала бы, а не погибла?  
  
– Не знаю, – произносит она, подумав. – Ничего. Оставила бы ее там. Я была бы занята поисками Руби.  
  
– И вы бы точно не стали бы «освобождать» статую из вашего «бомбоубежища», не так ли? Вы бы просто оставили ее запертой.  
  
– Да. Но вы же не хотите сказать, что ангел убил ее? Убил, чтобы выбраться? Это нелепо.  
  
– Знаете, почему это не нелепо? Потому что я застрял здесь из-за того, что я был задействован в расследовании этих пропаж. И я был на всех предполагаемых местах преступлений, включая могилу вашей жены на Кенсал-Гринском кладбище. И я что-то не помню там ангела. А знаете, где он был? На Хайгейтском кладбище в двух шагах от того места, где я находился, перед тем как… пропал.  
  
– Не говорите ерунды! Кладбища полны ангелов. Вы могли просто перепутать, – Маргарет начинает действительно нервничать, – статуи не могут двигаться!  
  
Джон замирает, все еще держа записную книжку в руках. За годы, которые он провел вместе с Шерлоком, он научился обращать внимание на мелочи. Сейчас что-то явно ускользает от него.  
  
– Что вы сказали? Повторите еще раз. Первое, что вы сказали, пожалуйста.   
  
– Кладбища. Полны. Ангелов, – произносит она отрывисто.   
  
– Ну конечно же. Хочешь спрятать дерево – спрячь его в лесу. Китайская поговорка. Никто не обратит внимание на ангела на кладбище, если не будет искать специально, – задумчиво говорит он.  
  
– Вы меня немного пугаете и вы просто нелепы. Хотите, повторю еще кое-то? Статуи не могут двигаться!  
  
Джон закрывает глаза. Он понимает, что чуть перегибает палку, всеми силами ухватившись за эту странную теорию, но после того, что Джек рассказал ему о Докторе, Джон может поверить и в двигающиеся статуи. Кроме того, эта теория лучше, чем отсутствие теории как таковой. И есть еще что-то, что-то, что он упускает.   
  
Статуи не могут двигаться.   
  
Не могут двигаться.   
  
 _Не могут._  
  
– А что обычно подразумевается под словом «хоровод»? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Простите?  
  
– Ну, ангелы. Изначально их было четверо, так? Опишите этот хоровод.  
  
– Ну, я его не видела сама, читала только описание лота на сайте аукциона. Там еще не было фотографий, они не хотели выкладывать их до реставрации.  
  
– Тогда перескажите описание, пожалуйста.  
  
– Амм... «Хоровод ангелов, четыре ангела, протягивающие руки... стоят в круг и смотрят друг на друга», – пожав плечами, отвечает она. – Я не помню, это было так давно. Там было еще что-то... про жуткие выражения лиц*.  
  
– Тогда почему же тот ангел, которого вы изобразили, прятал лицо в ладонях?  
  
– Я… я не знаю, – хмурится она, а затем добавляет, – ладно, хорошо, вот это жутко.   
  
– Действительно. Жутко, – соглашается Джон.   
  
Они продолжают разговор, и Маргарет все же наливает им чай. Они обсуждают очень многие вещи, но самое главное все же не могут понять: как этот ангел (если теория верна и это правда он) переместил их сюда, есть ли возможность вернуться и где оставшаяся тройка ангелов. Не способные прийти к общему выводу, они засиживаются почти до самого вечера. Наконец Джон понимает, что досаждать этой женщине своим присутствием еще дольше было бы ужасно невежливо и решает уйти. Он оставляет ей свой новый номер на случай, если она что-то вспомнит, а она дает ему свой.   
  
– Спасибо за невероятно продуктивную беседу, – говорит он, вставая с кресла. – Думаю, за сегодняшний день я получил информации больше, чем за все время, проведенное здесь. Пожалуй, я пойду. И еще раз: приятно было с вами познакомиться, миссис Гордон-Шерман.  
  
– Взаимно, доктор Уотсон, – отвечает она, улыбаясь.  
  
– Простите? – замирает он. – Как вы…  
  
– Хах, значит я все-таки угадала, это действительно вы! – довольно восклицает она.  
  
– Но как…?  
  
– Вы сказали, что вы вели расследование по этому делу.   
  
– Да, но я же мог быть просто полицейским.  
  
– Тогда моя фраза про доктора Уотсона не настолько бы хорошо прозвучала. Но это вы. Пожалуйста, не удивляйтесь. Вы хоть приблизительно представляете, сколько человек читает ваш блог? А там есть фотографии. Хотя, признаюсь, борода чуть сбила меня с толку.   
  
– Амм, что ж... Только никому не говорите, кто я, хорошо? До свидания, – улыбается Джон и выходит из квартиры.   
  
Отойдя на достаточное расстояние от двери, он достает записную книжку и набирает номер Джека. Им нужно о многом поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Думаю, вам стоит посмотреть серию "Не моргай" Доктора Кто.  
> **Вот так выглядит Маргарет (Актриса Анна Чэнселлор):  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638427/v638427650/c4f/9fitaFpNXuQ.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638427/v638427650/c56/Ayts6m-Zu4E.jpg
> 
> И Спойлеры-спойлеры, но тем, кто не смотрел Доктора, нужна эта иллюстрация:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638427/v638427291/b4d/LGGba-9m9UQ.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Джон несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулак, пытаясь справиться с нетерпением, потому что Джек отвечает не сразу, а через несколько мучительно долгих гудков:  
  
– Да, Дж…  _Джеймс_ , что-то случилось? – его голос немного хриплый, словно после сна или  _хммм, не важно..._  
  
– Нет. Нет, ничего, – растерянно отвечает Джон, как вдруг спохватывается и радостно продолжает, – стой, да, кое-что случилось! Та женщина, чей адрес ты мне дал. Мы с ней поговорили. Я записал разговор, так что тебе нужно его услышать.   
  
– Узнал что-нибудь важное? – скептически уточняет Джек.  
  
– Да. Да, узнал, – говорит Джон, явно довольный собой, а затем сообщает, что именно.  
  
– Я скоро приеду, – отвечает Джек, выслушав его. – Мне нужно всего несколько ча…  
  
Вдруг кто-то врезается в Джона, не давая ему услышать конец предложения. От неожиданности он роняет телефон, и девушка, раздающая флаеры и послужившая виной этому происшествию, тут же наклоняется, чтобы поднять его:  
  
– О, пожалуйста, простите! Я так виновата, – лепечет она. Флаеры выпадают из ее рук, создавая еще большую неразбериху. Джон наклоняется следом за ней, чтобы помочь. Когда они наконец справляются с разлетевшимися по тротуару флаерами, и Джон уже собирается продолжить свой путь домой, девушка окликает его:  
  
– О, подождите! Вот, – вручает она ему одну из рекламных листовок и указывает рукой в сторону какого-то магазина. «Новые, секонд-хенд и редкие DVD» – гласит вывеска. Джон берет флаер просто из вежливости, даже не посмотрев на написанное. Он проходит мимо магазина, чувствуя на своей спине ее напряженный взгляд, от него становится немного неуютно, так что Джон, смущенно улыбнувшись, разворачивается и все же заходит в магазин. Молодой парень, сгорбившийся над каким-то старым DVD-плеером (вообще-то с виду очень новым, но для Джона он кажется невероятно древней техникой), окликает его, даже не поднимая головы:  
  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
  
– Нет... – отзывается Джон, смутившись, а затем, помахав листовкой и пожав плечами, добавляет, – но девушка с флаерами была очень настойчивой, так что…  
  
– Какая еще девушка? – заинтересованно приподнимает голову тот. Джон еще раз указывает ему на флаер, парень хмурится, чуть хмыкает и растерянно пожимает плечами в ответ.   
  
– Ну, что ж, ладно, – напряженно говорит Джон, прерывая этот бесполезный беззвучный диалог. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
– Может все-таки возьмете что-нибудь? – парень полностью разгибается и обтирает руки о темно-синюю футболку. А затем замечает, что Джон шокировано пялится на нее. – О, вам нравится надпись? Совсем недавно сделал. «Ангелы забрали телефонную будку»*. Потрясающая фраза!  
  
– А… – Джон несколько мгновений не может вымолвить ни слова, но затем берет себя в руки. – А… Откуда она?  
  
– Из пасхального яйца, – отвечает тот, но видя, что Джон не понимает, о чем речь, добавляет, – это дополнительный материал на DVD, что-то вроде секрета, который оставляют создатели видео или игры. Иногда это интервью или какой-то клип. Если этот материал спрятан на диске, то его называют «пасхальным яйцом».  
  
– Оу, ясно. А у вас есть… диск с этим «яйцом»? – осторожно спрашивает Джон, все еще неспособный отойти от шока.   
  
– Ага, – парень быстро достает три каких-то диска, не переставая болтать о пасхальных видео, тема его явно очень интересует. – Это видео есть на трех различных DVD. То есть.. ну… я пока нашел его только на них, может быть, их и больше.   
  
Он вручает Джону диск, тот расплачивается, и, уже стоя у двери, возвращается:  
  
– Постойте, вы сказали, что видео спрятано, так? Не могли бы вы… Просто как его найти? – не успевает Джон закончить фразу, как парень выхватывает у него чек и пишет прямо на нем инструкцию. – О, спасибо.  
  
Выйдя из магазина, Джон вновь набирает Джека:  
  
– Привет. Скажи, пожалуйста, у тебя есть DVD-плеер?  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля, несколько часов спустя**  
  
Пока Джон подключает к телевизору купленный Джеком проигрыватель, тот слушает рассказ Маргарет, периодически вставляя свои комментарии. Он довольно быстро соглашается с теорией Джона, хотя признается, что об ангелах слышит впервые. Но что его заботит куда больше, так это то, что записано на диске, который Джон принес с собой. Они еще не смотрели, что записано на нем, но сам факт того, что Джон смог найти возможную улику всего через несколько минут после того, как покинул Маргарет, кажется весьма подозрительным. Более того, невообразимо маловероятным.   
  
– Как это вообще возможно, – спрашивает Джек, крутя диктофон в руках. – Ты уверен, что…  
  
– Что у него на футболке было написано «Ангелы забрали телефонную будку»? – раздраженно перебивает Джон, не давая ему договорить. – Да, уверен. Я не слепой, знаешь ли. И не идиот!  
  
– Я этого и не говорил, – замечает Джек, нахмурившись, – я имел в виду другое. Трудно поверить, что это совпадение, знаешь ли.  
  
– Да, конечно. Прости, – вздыхает Джон. Он трет пальцами глаза, спать хочется невыносимо. Уже давно перевалило за полночь, но Джон знает, что любопытство не даст им уснуть. Он подключает последний провод, включает проигрыватель и вставляет диск. Еще несколько минут провозившись с настройками, они наконец находят спрятанное на диске видео. Джон поворачивает голову к Джеку:   
  
– Готов? – спрашивает он с усмешкой, – кто знает, если там говорится про будку, то может мы и Доктора увидим?  
  
Джек скептически приподнимает бровь и кивает.  
  
Несколько секунд на видео нет ничего, кроме кирпичного цвета заднего фона (запись явно довольно старая), но наконец в кадре появляется какой-то мужчина в темно-коричневом костюме. Он садится, надевает очки и чуть морщит нос в абсолютно непередаваемой манере. Он молчит, словно наблюдая за ними с экрана телевизора, и будто ждет чего-то. Джону становится чуть неуютно, он поворачивает голову к Джеку, ища в его взгляде хоть малейший намек на узнавание. Прерывая затянувшееся молчание, он тихо спрашивает:  
  
– Так это он? Это Доктор?   
  
 _– Да, это я,_ – кивает мужчина в мониторе.   
  
– Боже! Это было страшно, – Джон почти подпрыгивает от неожиданности, Джек тоже дергается и хватается за пульт. Он перематывает видео на самое начало, включая его снова. Ничего не меняется: человек произносит эту же реплику даже тогда, когда Джон и Джек сохраняют молчание.   
  
– Просто совпадение, – произносит он наконец, откладывая пульт.  
  
–  _Да_ , – соглашается парень с экрана, а затем, не давая им времени еще раз испугаться, продолжает говорить дальше, будто ведет с кем-то диалог. Словно кто-то ему отвечает. –  _Да … да, я так делаю… Да, и это тоже._  
  
Потом он замолкает, словно ожидая ответной реплики, и, судя по всему, он ее дожидается, потому что вдруг произносит:  
  
 _– Ты все собрался читать?_  
  
Они останавливают запись и переглядываются.   
  
– Что за…? – Джон не договаривает, но его вопрос Джеку вполне понятен. Он пожимает плечами:  
  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия... Я включаю снова?  
  
Джон кивает. Видео продолжается: мужчина глубоко вздыхает и выдает:  
  
 _– Я – путешественник во времени. Или был им и застрял в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятом.  
  
– Мы застряли, _– возмущенно произносит молодая девушка, вдруг появляющаяся в кадре. –  _Он обещал мне все пространство и время, а теперь я работаю в магазине!_  
  
Она говорит что-то еще, но мужчина указывает на экран пальцем и одергивает ее:  
  
 _– Марта!  
  
– Прости_, – она уходит, а он продолжает этот «диалог»:  
  
 _– Вполне возможно … Боюсь, что да._  
  
Джон вновь останавливает видео:  
  
– Итак? Это он? – спрашивает он у Джека, а тот лишь напряженно смотрит на экран.   
  
– Я не знаю. Это все еще может быть просто каким-то фильмом. Хотя говорит он вполне похоже на Доктора.   
  
– Что значит «я не знаю»?! – передразнивает его Джон. – Ты сказал, что вы были знакомы!  
  
– Ну… У него вполне может быть новое лицо, – пожимает плечами Джек.  
  
– Новое лицо?! Ты хочешь сказать, что он мало того, что путешественник во времени, так еще и внешность менять может?! И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! – Джон непроизвольно снова нажимает на Play и немного зло добавляет, – а еще он пытается с кем-то общаться, используя видео, снятое тридцать один год назад? Потрясающе!  
  
–  _Тридцать восемь,_  – поправляет его «предположительный Доктор».  
  
– Тридцать один, я умею считать! – не соглашается с телевизором Джон.  
  
Человек с экрана не обращает на него внимания и пускается в рассуждения о нелинейности времени и других особенностей «времени-шремени». После этих рассуждений Джек выносит однозначный вердикт: этот мужчина – Доктор. Ну или помешавшийся физик-теоретик. Но Доктор вероятнее.  
  
Джон не слушает их обоих, все еще бубня про то, что «тридцать восемь лет означает, что запись предназначена кому-то в две тысячи седьмом году, а не в двухтысячном». Джек вдруг начинает смеяться, заметив это:  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что он не может слышать тебя?  
  
 _– Но я МОГУ слышать тебя,_ – отвечает Доктор. –  _Ну… не совсем слышу тебя, но знаю все, что ты скажешь.  
_  
Это звучит так жутко, что Джон чувствует мурашки, бегущие по спине. Но через мгновение он понимает, что все же эта запись не может быть сделана для них с Джеком: Доктор продолжает говорить о том, что он получил текст этого разговора в будущем и теперь читает с экрана, а ведь они даже не записывали свои реплики. Не говоря уже о том, что большинство их фраз не вызвало у Доктора никакого отклика, зато он с радостью отвечал пустоте. И продолжает отвечать. Голос Доктора становится серьезнее:  
  
 _– Важно то, что мы можем общаться. У нас сейчас большие неприятности. Они забрали синюю будку, не так ли? Ангелы забрали телефонную будку._  
  
Джон с трудом сглатывает, слыша эти слова.  
  
– Что они такое, – шепчет он, ни к кому по сути не обращаясь.  
  
– _Существа из другого мира,_ – отвечает Доктор с экрана. – _Это просто статуи. Но только когда ты на них смотришь… Одинокие убийцы, так их называют. Никто точно не знает, откуда они взялись. Они стары как вселенная, или почти так. Они просуществовали так долго, потому что обладают самой совершенной системой защиты. Они – под квантовым замком. Они не существуют, пока кто-то смотрит на них. В тот момент, когда какое-либо живое существо посмотрит на них, они превращаются в камень. Это факт их биологии. Под взглядом любого существа они каменеют. А ты не можешь убить камень…  
  
– Разумеется и камень не может тебя убить, –_ перебивает Доктор сам себя. –  _Но стоит тебе отвернуться... или моргнуть… и они смогут. Вот почему они прячут глаза. Они не плачут, они не могут рискнуть посмотреть друг на друга. Их величайшее достижение – их величайшее проклятие. Их никто не видит. Они самые одинокие существа во вселенной… И.. простите, мне очень, очень жаль, но теперь вы сами по себе… Синяя будка – моя машина времени. А в ней настолько мощный источник энергии, что они могли бы питаться ею вечно. Но это может погасить солнце. Вы должны вернуть ее мне…_  
  
Затем Доктор чуть отодвигается от камеры и вздыхает:  
  
 _– И боюсь, это все. Твоих реплик у меня больше нет. Это все, что у меня есть,_  – он снимает очки, его голос становится еще серьезнее, и говорит он все быстрее, –  _не знаю, что тебя остановило, но могу догадаться. Они идут. Ангелы идут за тобой. Послушай, от этого может зависеть твоя жизнь. Не моргай. Даже не моргай. Моргнешь – и ты труп. Они быстрые, быстрее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Не отворачивайся, не отводи взгляд и не моргай! Удачи.  
_  
Видео заканчивается, Доктор останавливается в той же позе, в которой произносил свою речь. Джек отмирает первым и переводит взгляд с экрана на Джона. Тот все еще продолжает смотреть на Доктора, погруженный в свои мысли. Джек, уверенный в том, что он должен быть обрадован тем, что его теория подтвердилась, удивлен такой реакцией.   
  
– Эй, ты как? – спрашивает он обеспокоенно.  
  
Джон сглатывает, чуть хмурится, становясь похожим на разозленного ежа, и несколько раз сжимает кулак: тремор вновь дает о себе знать. Наконец и он отводит взгляд от экрана и говорит:  
  
– Он назвал ангелов убийцами. Но я не мертв. Ни один из отправленных в прошлое людей не погиб. И если эти двое застряли в 1969, а будка у ангелов, значит застряли они там именно из-за этих существ. Но они тоже не мертвы. Я не понимаю. Хотя… – он на мгновение задумывается, – ...вообще-то понимаю. Если я не найду способ вернуться в 2019, то окажусь там только к 64 годам. Отправь они меня еще дальше, в 1969, к примеру… До своего времени я бы не дожил.  
  
Джек пытается спрятать жалость, чуть не промелькнувшую в его глазах:  
  
– Значит, вот так они и убивают?  
  
– И иногда сворачивают людям шеи, – добавляет Джон, а затем встает, устало потягиваясь и зевая. – В любом случае, что нам теперь делать? Послание явно оставлено не для нас, будка у ангелов, а Доктор застрял в еще более дальнем прошлом.  
  
– То, что Доктор в какой-то момент своей жизни застрял в 1969 году, еще не значит, что он не сможет нам помочь, – отвечает Джек задумчиво. – Он путешественник во времени. Мы все еще можем найти ту версию Доктора, для которой этих событий еще не было. Или ту, для которой это уже дело прошлое.  
  
Джон удивленно смотрит на него:  
  
– То есть ты предлагаешь просто действовать, исходя из предположения, что Доктор справится со всем этим сам? Как ты себе это представляешь?! Мы хотим найти его, чтобы попросить о помощи и, зная, что ему сейчас самому нужна помощь, мы просто оставим его в беде?! – он хмурится и устало вздыхает. – Я думал, он твой друг.  
  
– Так и есть, – отвечает Джек. – Но, посуди сам, как мы можем ему помочь? Ты же сам сказал, что не знаешь. Он – в прошлом. А место, откуда ангелы отправили его туда, в далеком будущем. Вероятнее всего – в две тысячи девятнадцатом. В лучшем случае, в две тысячи седьмом, но только если предположить, что его «тридцать восемь» было о количестве лет.   
  
– Варианты?  
  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
  
– Хорошо, давай работать с тем, что у нас есть, – говорит Джон, пытаясь представить, что сделал бы Шерлок на его месте. – Мы можем попытаться узнать все об этой видеозаписи. Я загляну завтра в этот магазинчик и попытаюсь что-нибудь выяснить. А сейчас, я думаю, стоит пойти спать.   
  
Джек согласно кивает.  
  
 **Июль 2000 года, Лондон, Земля, на следующий день**  
  
Первое, что делает Джон, когда просыпается, – оглядывается по сторонам, надеясь, что последние месяцы были всего лишь страшным сном. «Как всегда не везет», – думает он. Удивительно, но впервые эта мысль не вызывает в нем раздражения. За вчерашний день он продвинулся в своем «импровизированном расследовании» гораздо дальше, чем за прошедший месяц, так что подобное изменение в поведении вполне понятно.   
  
Джон встает, потягиваясь, и, умывшись, он идет на кухню, чтобы как всегда сварить им с Джеком кофе и приготовить завтрак. Удивительно, как быстро это стало его рутиной. Джек показывается на кухне только тогда, когда завтрак уже готов. Он кажется довольно задумчивым и молчаливым, и только тогда, когда он уже уплетает омлет за обе щеки, он вдруг говорит:  
  
– Джеймс… Ладно, начал я неудачно. Джон. Ты никогда не думал о… – Джек замолкает. Джон удивлен этим, он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Джек, который никогда не лез за словом в карман, был столь неуверенным. – Когда я искал для тебя работу в этом времени, я еще не знал тебя достаточно хорошо. Кроме того, я… Да, не важно. И сейчас я полагаю, что ошибся тогда.  
  
– В каком смысле? – чуть хмурится Джон, жуя тост.  
  
– У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение. Вакансия. Думаю, это будет куда интереснее, чем работа преподавателем.  
  
Джон откладывает тост, заинтересованно поднимая голову. Джек смелеет и продолжает:  
  
– Ты был прав, предполагая, что я работаю в правительственной организации, созданной изначально для изучения инопланетных артефактов или цивилизаций, попавших на Землю. После того, как… моя команда оказалась расформирована… я разорвал все отношения с главным отделением.   
  
Джон чуть фыркает, вспоминая свой первый опыт знакомства с пугающими и секретными правительственными организациями – военной базой Баскервиль.  
  
– И теперь, думаю, настало время собрать новую команду. И хороший врач с военным прошлым необходим мне, как никогда, – говорит Джек.  
  
– А что, давай. Купим подержанный фургон, заведем говорящего пса и будем разъезжать по стране в поисках тайн и приключений на свою задницу, как в чертовом «Скуби-ду». Класс, – замечает Джон.  
  
– Только в нашем случае мы чаще будем срывать маску человека с пришельца, а не наоборот, – отвечает Джек серьезно, но по его глазам видно, что он улыбается. – А вместо фургона – скрытая от чужих глаз база в Кардиффе. Так ты согласен?  
  
– Боже, нет.  
  
Джек с громким стуком ставит кружку на стол, улыбка сходит с его лица.   
  
– Я не ожидал такого ответа, если честно, – обиженно замечает он. – Но почему?  
  
Джон пытается отшутиться:  
  
– Потому что единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь меня в команду, – ты не хочешь лишаться человека, который будет делать тебе кофе по утрам.  
  
– Джон, я говорю серьезно. Почему нет?  
  
– Потому что… – он отодвигает свою тарелку. Весь его вид буквально кричит: «Я не могу это сказать, потому что ты мой друг, а это может обидеть тебя». – Потому что такая работа затягивает.  
  
– Что? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Что эта работа всегда будет важнее всего. Всегда на первом месте. Никогда нельзя уйти с нее, потому что «кто, если не мы?». Черт возьми, Джек! Я из две тысячи девятнадцатого и я не идиот! «Для изучения инопланетных артефактов»! – передразнивает он.   
  
А затем собирается добавить кое-что еще, но вовремя останавливает себя, понимая, что нельзя рассказывать Джеку о будущем. Например, об армии призраков, расхаживающих по всей планете в две тысячи седьмом. Джон тогда еще был в Кандагаре, и солдаты верили, что призраки – это их умершие товарищи. Как глупо. Призраки в итоге оказались чем-то вроде роботов. В новостях их называли киберлюдьми.  
  
Джон одергивает себя, не позволяя себе вспоминать обо всем этом. Не потому что это было страшным (очень страшным, если честно), а потому что его мысли тогда неминуемо обратились бы к Шерлоку. К Шерлоку, которому всегда было удивительно наплевать на инопланетян, космос и все такое. Он даже не знал, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца... «Ну вот опять», – думает Джон, чувствуя комок в горле. Он невообразимо скучает по Шерлоку, но Джек смотрит на него так нетерпеливо, ожидая, когда он закончит свою речь, что Джону приходится взять себя в руки и спрятать подальше грустные мысли.  
  
– Вы не «изучаете артефакты», вы боретесь с инопланетными угрозами. Это совсем другое. Защита планеты, важная миссия. Если я начну, то застряну здесь. А мне нужно вернуться домой.  
  
– Почему ты это говоришь? – спрашивает Джек напряженно.   
  
– Потому что это правда. Не обижайся, прошу тебя, но это так. Ты не ищешь Доктора. Ты просто ждешь, когда он появится. Ты спасаешь мир и ждешь. И думаю, ждешь уже очень долго, – Джон вздыхает, а Джек выглядит так, будто ему отвесили пощечину. – Я не могу ждать. Мне нужно вернуться к Шерлоку.   
  
Джек долго молчит, а затем делает несколько больших глотков остывшего кофе.   
  
– Ты правда так считаешь? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Да. Прости. Я с радостью помогу тебе, если ты попросишь. Когда бы ты не попросил меня. Я должен тебе это и много больше. Но не проси меня становиться частью твоего мира на постоянной основе, прошу, не надо, – Джон встает, чтобы убрать тарелки со стола, а еще, чтобы не встречаться с Джеком взглядом. Он чувствует себя очень виноватым.  
  
– Видимо, мне просто суждено работать в одиночку, – притворно улыбается Джек в ответ.   
  
– Нет, – не соглашается Джон. – Тебе действительно нужно найти команду.   
  
– Ты так думаешь?  
  
– Конечно. Ведь когда-нибудь ты дождешься Доктора. И тебе понадобятся люди, которые смогут тебя заменить, – говорит Джон, пытаясь добавить в голос уверенности. – Кроме того, всем нужен кто-то. Так что найди себе команду. Может быть какого-нибудь врача из этого времени.  
  
– И человека, который будет делать мне кофе по утрам, – чуть улыбается Джек.  
  
– Да, и его тоже, – смеется Джон. 

***

  
Этим же утром Джон возвращается в тот самый магазинчик. Он включает диктофон в кармане и подходит к кассе.   
  
– Здравствуйте, я заходил к вам вчера, – говорит он.  
  
Парень приветливо улыбается:  
  
– Я вас помню, вы тот парень с яйцами! – он замолкает, давая себе секунду на осмысление своих же слов. – О, БОЖЕ, ПРОСТИТЕ! Я хотел сказать, с пасхальными яйцами.  
  
– Да, верно, – Джон пытается сдержать смех. – Я хотел спросить у вас, что вы можете мне сказать о том видео про ангелов?   
  
– Вообще-то ничего, – вздыхает парень печально. – Я связывался с производителями. Они не знают, откуда он там взялся. Он, словно призрак, появляется там, где его быть не должно.  
  
– Чёрт, – разочарованно говорит Джон: он надеялся хоть на крохотною зацепку. Он уже собирается попрощаться и уйти, как вдруг задумывается над тем, что вчера сам сказал Джеку. Он хочет помочь Доктору хоть чем-то. И чем больше людей посмотрят видео, тем больше вероятность, что его посмотрит тот самый человек, для которого оно и снято.  
  
– А вы единственный, кто нашёл это видео? – спрашивает Джон.  
  
– Нет, думаю, что нет. А что?  
  
– Да так… просто это действительно любопытное видео, и думаю, чем больше людей его увидят, тем быстрее мы все поймём, что же оно значит. Вдруг оно есть ещё на каких-то дисках… О, не слушайте меня, мне просто любопытно, – притворно смущается Джон.   
  
Глаза парня загораются при виде единомышленника, и Джон про себя улыбается, довольный произведенным эффектом. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но потом возвращается обратно.  
  
– А та девушка, что вчера раздавала листовки вашего магазина, где она?   
  
– Нет у нашего магазина никакой рекламы, – растерянно бормочет продавец.   
  
Джон достаёт из кармана свернутый флаер и почти кидает его на прилавок:  
  
– Да вот же.  
  
– Я... не понимаю, – хмурится парень в ответ.   
  
Джон кидает взгляд на прилавок. Листовка совершенна пуста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Серьезно, посмотрите серию Доктора “Не моргай”. У одного из персонажей этой серии действительно была такая футболка.


	7. Chapter 7

**Конец июля 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Первое, что делает Джон, когда понимает, что на прилавке перед ним лежит всего лишь чистый лист бумаги, – роется в карманах в поисках настоящего флаера. Когда, по несколько раз проверив все отделения, он понимает, что там ничего нет, он осторожно забирает лист с прилавка и сбивчиво объясняет продавцу, что, возможно, оставил флаер в другой одежде. Тот чуть хмурится и вновь пытается сказать Джону, что никаких рекламных листовок у их магазина никогда и не было.  
  
– Может быть, вы просто перепутали, – с надеждой в голосе в конце концов говорит он, но сразу понимает, что Джон его даже не слушает, вновь занятый проверкой своих карманов. Джон в ответ только растерянно кивает, думая о своем, а затем поворачивается и направляется к выходу.   
  
– С вами точно все в порядке? – окликает его у двери продавец.  
  
– Да. Да, конечно, – отмахивается от него Джон.  
  
Выйдя из магазина, он выключает диктофон, а затем оглядывает улицу в поисках места, где они с той девушкой вчера столкнулись. Разумеется, ее саму он там не находит, впрочем, он никогда и не надеялся, что будет легко. Он на ходу достает телефон и звонит Джеку, всерьез задумываясь о том, чтобы переименовать его контакт в «На случай непонятной ситуации». Пока Джон ждет ответа, он встает туда, где вчера она раздавала флаеры. Он несколько раз оборачивается кругом и скользит взглядом по крышам ближайших домов и фонарным столбам, пока наконец не замечает то, что искал, – несколько камер видеонаблюдения, одна из которых по счастливой случайности направлена как раз на него. Джон довольно улыбается и выдыхает в трубку:  
  
– Попалась!   
  
– Кто попался? – удивленно переспрашивает Джек, умудрившийся ответить как раз в этот момент.  
  
Джон на секунду замирает, сбитый с мысли, но затем отвечает ему:  
  
– Оу, Джек, она! Та девушка с флаерами, – он вновь довольно улыбается. – Уверен, что она попала на одну из камер видеонаблюдения.   
  
– Эммм… Это хорошо, – отзывается Джек неуверенно. По его тону сразу понятно, что он совершенно не знает, о чем идет речь. Но прежде чем Джон успевает пояснить, он все же спрашивает, – постой, а зачем ты ловишь девушку с флаерами?  
  
– Затем, что ты был прав, – отрывисто отвечает Джон. – Не думаю, что то, что я наткнулся на видео с Доктором, было случайностью, – он еще раз проверяет карманы, придерживая плечом телефон, а потом достает записную книжку, чтобы записать точный адрес этого места, одновременно кратко пересказывая Джеку свой нелепый разговор с продавцом, и упоминает о листовке. Он не думает, что Джек поверит ему: вполне возможно, Джон ее просто потерял, – но тот как-то сразу напрягается, слыша о ней:  
  
– Ты же ее не выбросил? – говорит Джек чуть взволнованно. – Принеси ее мне, хорошо?   
  
– Да, конечно, – отвечает Джон и уже собирается выключить телефон, как вдруг спохватывается и добавляет, – как думаешь, ты сможешь получить доступ к камерам видеонаблюдения на Квир-стрит? 

***

  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Джон обнаруживает Джека на кухне: тот сидит за обеденным столом и копается в красивой, но очень старой печатной машинке. Старой даже по меркам двухтысячного года, но не настолько, чтобы быть раритетной. Ее некогда белый корпус немного пожелтел от времени, а надписи на некоторых клавишах почти стерлись. Судя по бардаку на столе, пока Джона не было, Джек пытался починить ее, а может быть, просто заправить. Джон не решается его отвлекать, поэтому молча проходит мимо, направляется к чайнику и включает его. Когда тот закипает, Джек наконец поднимает глаза от машинки и с довольным возгласом вставляет в нее лист бумаги.   
  
– Мне тоже налей, – говорит Джек, чуть потягиваясь.  
  
Джон подает ему кружку и садится напротив, пока Джек быстро убирает со стола ненужный хлам, оставляя только печатную машинку, гордо стоящую в самом центре.  
  
– Итак, – произносит Джон через минуту, а затем достает из кармана пиджака так взволновавший его листок бумаги и протягивает его Джеку. Тот почти выхватывает его из рук Джона, и довольно долго и очень внимательно рассматривает его находку, затем делает глоток чая и чуть морщится:  
  
– Сахар передай, пожалуйста, – кивает он Джону за спину.  
  
Пока Джон поворачивается и тянется за сахарницей, Джек быстро роняет листовку на пол, затем сам же достает ее, окликая Джона:  
  
– Смотри, я нашел твой флаер! Видимо, ты уронил его под стол вчера!  
  
Джон удивленно поворачивается к нему и заглядывает под стол. Чуть хмурится, затем несколько раз моргает, внимательно рассматривая светло-голубую листовку в руках Джека. «Новые, секонд-хенд и редкие DVD» – написано на ней.   
  
– Это тот самый флаер? – напряженно спрашивает Джек, вновь вернувшись за стол.  
  
Джон чуть краснеет, кивает и отводит взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, каким идиотом он выставил себя перед Джеком, подняв панику из-за дурацкого исчезнувшего флаера. «Но тот парень говорил, что у них не было никакой рекламы», – всплывает в его голове. Он отмахивается от этой мысли и утыкается носом в кружку с чаем.  
  
– Джеймс… Джон! – вновь привлекает его внимание Джек. – Посмотри еще раз, это он? Точно?  
  
Он снова поднимает взгляд на флаер, который Джек все еще держит в руке.   
  
– Да! – Джон трет пальцами глаза и быстро допивает свой чай, стараясь не смотреть на Джека. И даже начинает немного злиться. – Да, черт возьми, это он!  
  
– Нет, – отрицательно качает головой Джек, но затем поправляет сам себя. – То есть да, это он, но это вообще не флаер. Джон, я серьезно, посмотри внимательно, эта бумага совершенно пуста.   
  
Джон скептически поднимает брови и переводит взгляд на листовку.   
  
– Но... как.. это... – почти заикается Джон и осторожно забирает из рук Джека пустой листок бумаги, который секунду назад был флаером. Он осматривает его со всех сторон, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, потому что заменить флаер пустым листком Джек бы точно не успел. Джон даже отрывает от нее уголок – на вид это обычная бумага. Он нахмуривается сильнее и смотрит на Джека, ожидая, что тот все объяснит.  
  
– Это психобумага, – наконец отвечает тот, – Показываешь ее кому-то – и смотрящий будет видеть на ней то, что ты хочешь ему показать. Ужасно удобная вещь, если тебе нужны поддельные документы… Но какой идиот будет ходить с пачкой психобумаги и раздавать их в качестве флаеров? – заканчивает Джек задумчиво.  
  
Джон чуть пожимает плечами:  
  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия. А что, психобумага – вещь редкая?  
  
Джек саркастически приподнимает бровь:  
  
– На Земле в двухтысячном-то? Да, что ты, конечно нет, на каждом углу валяется, – фыркает он. – А если серьезно, то эту девушку нам действительно нужно найти. Даже если она никак не связана с нашим делом, такое количество психобумаги не в тех руках может привести к большим неприятностям.  
  
Джек поднимается из-за стола, поправляет подтяжки, а затем со словами «Я сейчас вернусь» покидает кухню. Он возвращается буквально через мгновение, держа в руках свою шинель и черную обложку для удостоверения. Он протягивает ее Джону:  
  
– Вставь в нее психобумагу. Тебе понадобится полицейское удостоверение. С ним будет проще получить доступ к камерам. Не хочу светиться со своим настоящим удостоверением.  
  
Джон послушно вставляет сложенную в несколько раз листовку в обложку и задумчиво смотрит на получившийся «документ»:  
  
– Мне нужно просто подумать о том, что я хочу показать, так? – Джек кивает. – Так почему тогда, когда я хотел показать тому парню флаер, он ничего не увидел?  
  
– Он был уверен, что нет никаких листовок, разве нет? – почесывает бровь Джек. – Может он просто вообще ничего не ожидал увидеть? Я не знаю, правда. Иногда с некоторыми людьми бумага просто не срабатывает. ...А теперь вставай, нам нужно идти. Ты же хочешь найти ту девушку?  
  
Джон согласно кивает, кладет психобумагу в карман и поднимается. Перед тем как пойти за Джеком, он быстро убирает кружки в мойку, и его взгляд падает на кухонный стол. Он окликает Джека:  
  
– Хотел спросить, а она-то тебе зачем? – кивает Джон головой на печатную машинку, все еще стоящую на столе.  
  
– Ах, это, – оборачивается Джек. – Это не для меня, а для тебя. Она у меня здесь с начала семидесятых в шкафу пылится. Подумал, вдруг она тебе понравится, ты же, кажется, говорил, что любишь писать.  
  
Глаза Джона загораются, когда он слышит это. Ему всегда нравились печатные машинки, но он никогда не решался купить ее себе. Это было не так уж практично, с ноутбуками, на его взгляд, всегда было меньше возни. Он осторожно проводит пальцем по корпусу и печатает несколько слов. Машинка тихим звоном оповещает о том, что строка закончилась, так что Джон возвращает каретку в исходное положение. Затем поворачивается к Джеку, улыбаясь:  
  
– Спасибо. Она потрясающая. А тебе точно не жаль отдавать ее мне? Уверен, в детстве ты любил играть с ней или писать что-то.  
  
Джек удивленно приподнимает бровь:  
  
– «В детстве»? – переспрашивает он.  
  
– Ну да, ты же сказал «с начала семидесятых». Тебе тогда от силы лет восемь было, да?  
  
Джек чуть отводит взгляд и кивает ему, пытаясь скрыть улыбку:  
  
– Ага, примерно восемь.

***

  
Та камера, что была направлена в нужную им сторону, оказывается принадлежащей какой-то частной охранной фирме, так что, благодаря полицейскому удостоверению, они получают доступ ко всем записям безо всяких лишних вопросов. Они просматривают записи одну за другой, и вскоре их надежда на то, что они смогут найти важную зацепку, почти исчезает.  
  
– Отмотайте еще на двадцать минут вперед, – снова говорит Джон хмурому пожилому охраннику, явно недовольному тем, что его заставили помогать полиции. Тот перематывает пленку, но девушки на ней все равно не оказывается. Единственная запись, на которой она все же появляется, – это те минуты, когда Джон проходит мимо, и она явно намеренно врезается в него, и по несколько секунд до и после этого. Вручив Джону флаер, она дожидается момента, когда он заходит в магазин, и затем быстро убирает листовки в сумку и сразу же покидает зону видимости камеры. Ее лицо лишь раз попадает в кадр, и Джон не уверен, что этого будет достаточно для поисков.   
  
– Больше ничего нет, – говорит старик устало и раздраженно. – После этого она уходит в слепую зону для всех камер на этой улице. Уж извините, что Большой Брат еще недостаточно следит за всеми нами.  
  
– О, не волнуйтесь, уверен, к две тысячи десятому он сможет вертеть всеми камерами, как ему захочется, – чуть усмехается Джон, все еще внимательно рассматривая лицо девушки на стоп-кадре. Старик окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом, так что Джон пытается снова принять серьезный вид. – Вы можете сделать копии тех записей, на которых появляется эта девушка?  
  
– Да, – безо всякого энтузиазма в голосе отвечает охранник.  
  
– Спасибо, – отвечает за Джона Джек и мило улыбается, – вы нам очень помогли.

***

  
Когда они наконец получают необходимые им копии и покидают пост охраны, Джек подвозит Джона домой, а сам направляется на поиски «пропавшей девушки». Джон предлагает ему свою помощь, но тот довольно резко отказывается, объясняя это тем, что в одиночку он управится быстрее. Джон полагает, что дело вовсе не в этом. Вероятнее, Джек просто не хочет показывать ему ту секретную базу в Кардиффе, о которой однажды упоминал. Джон думает, что это вполне понятное поведение: он же все-таки отказался от предложения Джека стать частью команды, так что проводить его в «святую святых» и раскрывать ее местоположение было бы довольно нелогично. Он понимающе и немного виновато улыбается и направляется к дому, зная, что, как бы Джек не пытался скрыть этого, отказ Джона очень обидел его. Уходя, Джон слышит звук захлопнувшейся дверцы машины, а затем шум колес позади него. Он поворачивает ключ в замке, предвкушая несколько тихих и удивительно приятных часов у печатной машинки.

***

  
Джек не звонит Джону несколько дней, напоминая о своем существовании только смс-сообщениями, из которых ясно только одно – девушку он так и не нашел. Однако, к концу недели телефон Джона все же оживает. Голос Джека на том конце провода уставший и какой-то нерадостный, что Джон находит весьма странным, поскольку Джек заявляет, что выяснил о «той девушке» все, что вообще возможно.  
  
– Это же хорошо, не так ли? – спрашивает Джон напряженно. – Джек, что-то не так? Есть какие-то сомнения, ту ли девушку ты нашел?  
  
Тот прокашливается и начинает немного издалека:  
  
– Нет, это точно ее лицо запечатлела камера видеонаблюдения. Я проверил это три раза, разными системами распознавания лиц. Это было ее лицо, – он вздыхает. – Дж.. Джеймс, скажи, судя по видео, вы с ней успели перекинуться парой слов, когда она столкнулась с тобой?  
  
– Ну... да, – пожимает плечами Джон, не отдавая себе отчета, что Джек этого не видит. – Да, она извинилась за неловкость. А что, это важно?  
  
Джек фыркает в трубку, еле сдерживая смешок. Джон слышит шелест бумаги, видимо Джек достал какой-то документ, чтобы зачитать его ему.  
  
– Джейн Мейсон. Единственный ребенок в семье. Двадцать один год, изучает физику и живет в Кембридже. Трудолюбивая, в меру талантливая, вот только... за день до того, как вы с ней столкнулись, ей удалили миндалины. Она не смогла бы с тобой говорить. Ее выписали из больницы только два дня назад.  
  
Джон замирает на несколько секунд.   
  
– Она смогла бы со мной говорить, – поправляет он Джека в конце концов. – Просто очень-очень хрипло. И тихо.  
  
Джек закатывает глаза:  
  
– Оу, скажите, доктор Уилсон, многие пациенты на следующий день после операций сбегают из больницы, чтобы… – пока Джек молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова, Джона посещают несколько не самых приятных воспоминаний и ассоциаций. Джек наконец заканчивает, – ...чтобы отдать кому-то непонятно откуда взявшуюся у нее психобумагу и вернуться в Кембриджскую больницу? И при этом она даже не попала ни на одну камеру в Лондоне, кроме этой… Ладно, давай упростим задачу. Она хрипло разговаривала?  
  
Джон напрягается и задумчиво произносит:  
  
– Нет, кажется нет. Я не уверен. По-моему, ее голос был достаточно звонким.  
  
Затем он чуть морщится, но признает правоту Джека:  
  
– И ты прав. Она не могла сбежать из больницы, проехать на поезде семьдесят километров до Лондона, отдать листовку и вернуться обратно. Тонзиллэктомия – довольно легкая операция, но... нет, она не могла... Но ты сказал, что трижды проверил, что это была она, разве нет?  
  
– Нет. Я сказал, что это было  _ее лицо_ , – отвечает Джек. – Это совсем другое. 

***

  
Джон не спрашивает Джека, действительно ли тот верит в то, что кто-то мог полностью скопировать внешность разыскиваемой ими девушки. Его куда больше интересует, сколько конкретно существ или устройств способны на подобное. К несчастью, оказывается, что довольно много. Настолько много, что Джеку приходится рассказывать о них, деля их на группы по свойствам, возможностям и способу копирования внешности. Джон запоминает не всех, но некоторые из существ, о которых с таким упоением рассказывает ему Джек, надолго отпечатываются в его памяти. К примеру, Раксакорикофаллапаториане, которые могут маскироваться под людей с помощью каких-то «воротников» (Джон не успевает записать, каких именно, так как пытается запомнить хотя бы название этой расы) и Зайгоны, гуманоиды-метаморфы (Джон мысленно прозывает их «Те красные с присосками»). Но, несмотря на все подробности, с которыми Джек пытается описывать Джону всех этих существ, у них недостаточно информации, чтобы с уверенностью поставить на кого-то конкретного. Не говоря уже о том, что есть большая вероятность, что это было какое-то еще неизвестное им существо.  
  
– Давай попробуем рассуждать логически, – произносит Джон, потирая глаза и захлопывая записную книжку, которая только что пополнилась большим количеством новой информации. – Кем бы ни было это существо, оно почему-то использовало внешность именно этой девушки. Почему?  
  
– Вот именно. Почему? – Джон готов поклясться, что чувствует, как Джек улыбается на том конце провода. – Это может быть случайностью, а может и нет. Проверить все равно нужно, не так ли?   
  
Джон соглашается с ним, но даже мысленно отказывается считать все это совпадениями. Он не мог просто так столкнуться с кем-то, кто скопировал внешность девушки, которая учится именно там, куда буквально через месяц он должен был отправиться преподавать. Не с его везением. Кроме того, Шерлок всегда говорил ему, что Вселенная слишком ленива для совпадений…   
  
Джон вдруг слышит голос Джека, громко зовущий его по телефону. И не удивительно, ведь он задумался настолько, что перестал отвечать. Видимо, снова погрузился в мысли о Шерлоке, перестав замечать все вокруг.  
  
– ...Джон, ты еще здесь?!  
  
– Да, да, прости, отвлекся, – виновато отзывается Джон.   
  
– Так как ты относишься к тому, чтобы отправиться в Кембридж на месяц раньше? – переспрашивает его Джек.  
  
– Хорошо. Нормально. Выдумаю какую-нибудь причину, чтобы объяснить такую спешку. «Мне не терпелось начать преподавать!» – фыркает он, – ...или, может быть, «Я приехал раньше, чтобы получше обустроиться на новом месте». В общем, уверен, что придумаю что-нибудь.  
  
Джек смеется в ответ:  
  
– Вторая причина звучит правдоподобнее.  
  
– И правда, – соглашается Джон.  
  
 **Июль – Август 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Джон собирается довольно быстро: за несколько месяцев в двухтысячном он нажил не так уж много вещей. Лишь небольшая сумка с одеждой («За которую я обязательно верну деньги Джеку», – обещает он себе), записная книжка да печатная машинка, для которой Джон запасливо покупает несколько заправочных лент и стопок бумаги. На то, чтобы все упаковать, уходит не больше часа, но Джон все равно отправляется в Кембридж только следующим утром, поскольку весь вечер уходит на выполнение одного из поручений Джека, которое тот оставил еще тогда, на диктофоне, – на так называемое уничтожение улик.   
  
Джон снимает со стен все вырезки и распечатки, которые появились там за то время, которое он посвятил поискам Доктора, разбирает их, оставляя лишь самую важную информацию, а остальное методично и аккуратно уничтожает. То, что кажется ему полезным, можно легко уместить в небольшую папку, и этот факт Джона очень расстраивает. Толщина этой папки – словно показатель того, насколько мало он на самом деле смог выяснить за эти месяцы, насколько далеко он от нахождения Доктора, а значит и от возвращения домой. «Впрочем, возможно, новые зацепки не заставят себя ждать, – старательно убеждает себя Джон, – кто знает, что я смогу выяснить в Кембридже?»

***

  
«Ничего».  
  
«Ничего, – думает Джон каждый день. – Здесь нечего искать. Никаких зацепок. Ничего».

***

  
Первые несколько дней в Кембридже Джон тратит на то, чтобы устроиться в своей новой квартирке, выделенной ему как преподавателю, и на то, чтобы подобраться поближе к Джейн Мейсон. Последнее получается у него довольно легко – он использует для этого тот же прием, что и тот, кто передал ему «флаер»: он просто «случайно» сталкивается с ней. Книги выпадают из ее рук, и Джон успевает поймать лишь одну из них. Он спешно поднимает остальные и вскользь замечает:  
  
– Как в прошлый раз. Но сейчас это была моя вина.  
  
– Простите? – чуть хрипло переспрашивает Джейн.   
  
– Мы, кажется, сталкивались так раньше? – улыбается Джон. – В Лондоне. Несколько дней назад.   
  
– Вряд ли. Вы меня с кем-то спутали, – чуть смущенно и все еще хрипло отвечает она, забирая из его рук книги. – Тысячу лет не была в Лондоне.   
  
Джон, впрочем, это знает и так, но ее голос убеждает его в этом еще сильнее. Джейн уходит, оставляя его теряться в догадках, есть ли в ней что-то особенное или же выбор пал на нее случайно.

***

  
Проходит почти месяц, но дело даже не думает двигаться с мертвой точки. Джон старается внимательно наблюдать за Джейн Мейсон, но не превышать границ, за которые не следует заступать преподавателю в отношении студентов и студенток, если он опасается за свою репутацию. А это значит – не слишком внимательно. Но даже при таком поверхностном наблюдении он готов с уверенностью сказать, что она ничем не отличается от остальных. И информация, собранная Джеком, подтверждает это. Если в ней и была какая-то особенность, которая могла стать причиной всего этого, – Джон ее не увидел. Жаль только, что они с Джеком потратили почти месяц на то, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
  
Но, даже зная о том, что он зря приехал в Кембридж так рано, Джон уже не может вновь вернуться в Лондон: занятия начнутся через несколько дней, и ему нужно получше подготовиться к ним. Он прекрасно понимает, что не сможет читать лекции так, как однажды сделал Стивен Хокинг, – обгоняя своих студентов по учебнику всего на две недели. «Впрочем, – замечает Джон, немного гордясь собой, – я обгонял бы их примерно на семестр. Готовиться-то я начал еще в июне».  
  
Так что нельзя сказать, что месяц оказывается полностью потрачен зря. Джон успевает обогнать своих студентов еще на полсеместра, составить план нескольких первых лекций и подружиться с местными преподавателями, которые с радостью помогают ему освоиться на новом месте и дают порой весьма дельные советы. Хотя иногда и не совсем понятные. К примеру, преподаватель биохимии, веселый полноватый парень, чем-то напоминающий Майка Стэмфорда, однажды заявляет ему:  
  
– Надеюсь, вы обладаете большим запасом терпения? У нас тут есть несколько студентов, которые весьма… – он пытается подобрать нужное слово, – ...своеобразные. Думаю, один из них, Уильям, решит продолжит посещать лекции по судебной медицине в качестве вольного слушателя, несмотря на то, что преподаватель сменился... Впрочем, зря я это сказал.  
  
– Почему зря? – заинтересованно спрашивает Джон.  
  
– Ну, не стоит пугать вас раньше времени, не так ли? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы сбежали от нас, едва начав преподавать, – смеется тот.  
  
– Уверен, мы сможем поладить, – отвечает Джон беззаботно.  
  
 **Сентябрь 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
В последний день своего довольно продолжительного «отпуска» Джон почти готов залезть на стену от скуки. Он действительно не знает чем себя занять. Он заканчивает подготовку к занятиям, прибирается в квартире (немного) и пишет несколько страниц рассказа, который он, возможно, опубликует в своем блоге когда-нибудь, если сможет вернутся домой. Он даже звонит Джеку в надежде, что у того появилась какая-то новая информация, но тот отвечает на все расспросы Джона весьма предсказуемо:  
  
– Нет. Ничего нового, – усталым голосом произносит Джек. – Кто бы это ни был, он не оставил нам никаких зацепок и следов. Мне жаль, Джеймс.   
  
– О, прошу, ну хоть сейчас не называй меня так, – морщится Джон, а затем печально вздыхает. – Еще немного, и я начну палить в стены от скуки.  
  
Джек фыркает в ответ, прекрасно зная о том, что у Джона нет пистолета: тот был у Шерлока, когда Джона перенесло в двухтысячный. Но Джон вновь грустно вздыхает, так что Джек предлагает ему:  
  
– Может, тебе просто стоит развеяться перед началом учебного года? Сходить в бар, пропустить пинту или две?  
  
– Твои советы, как и всегда, блещут оригинальностью, – смеясь, произносит Джон.  
  
– Да иди ты,  _Джеймс_ , – отвечает Джек, притворяясь обиженным и отключается, обещая позвонить, как только появится хоть какая-то информация.   
  
Джон убирает телефон в карман, покидает квартиру и, решив все же последовать совету Джека, направляется в сторону ближайшего бара.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**25 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**

Шерлок еще никогда в своей жизни, кроме, может быть, самого раннего детства, не просыпался от такой простой, но радостной мысли, звенящей колокольчиками внутри его головы: «Скоро Рождество! Сегодня, сегодня, сегодня!» Он еще ни разу до этого дня не испытывал этого трепетного ожидания Рождественского чуда, которое, как ему кажется сейчас, невыносимо близко. Настолько близко, что обнимает его руками Джеймса и влюбленно улыбается, глядя на его, взъерошенного, теплого ото сна. Сквозь полуоткрытые веки Шерлок видит, как глаза Джеймса загораются, когда тот смотрит на него. Он чувствует тепло, расходящееся волнами по груди, и надеется, что Джеймс замечает это свечение и в его глазах тоже. Шерлок улыбается, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение к своей щеке, и наконец полностью распахивает глаза. Джеймс нежно касается его губ своими и ослабляет объятья:

– Доброе утро, Шерлок, – говорит он немного хрипло. 

«Видимо, это первое, что он произносит за сегодня», – проносится в голове Шерлока, и ему почему-то до безумия нравится эта мысль. Ему хочется, чтобы Джеймс начинал с этой фразы каждое свое утро, каждый свой день. Он тянется за еще одним поцелуем, более глубоким и чувственным, и только потом отвечает, положив Джеймсу руку на грудь:

– Доброе утро, – улыбается Шерлок.

Они не покидают постели еще несколько часов.

***

  
Когда они наконец выбираются из кровати, чтобы позавтракать (хотя правильнее было бы сказать  _пообедать_ ), для остального Лондона настает тот час, когда все отчаянно пытаются успеть сделать последние приготовления к Рождеству. Даже на этой, обычно почти безлюдной улочке, на сторону которой выходят окна их нынешней квартирки, то и дело пробегают люди с руками, полными пакетов, подарков, упаковочной бумаги, и с одинаковой тревогой в глазах: «Только бы хватило времени, только бы успеть до Рождества!» 

Шерлок сидит у окна и лениво наблюдает за их нелепыми попытками, с легким чувством собственного превосходства отпивая чай, приготовленный Джеймсом: они закончили все приготовления заранее и теперь могут посвятить все оставшееся время друг другу. У Шерлока есть лишь одна проблема: он совершенно не представляет, чем именно им стоит заняться сейчас. 

«Что нормальные пары вообще делают в свое первое совместное Рождество? Помимо секса? Тут есть какой-то список обязательных дел?» – думает он рассеянно, попутно прикидывая, стоит ли задать эти вопросы Джеймсу. «Уж он-то точно должен знать ответ», – уверен он. Шерлок поднимает взгляд на мужчину, что сейчас занимает все его мысли, и снова чувствует, как краска заливает его щеки: ему совсем не хочется признаваться в том, что он до ужаса неопытен в вопросах отношений. Но в конце концов он все же убеждает себя в том, что Джеймс и так об этом знает и, судя по всему, не против, так что, выиграв битву с собственной неуверенностью, Шерлок отваживается произнести:

– Джеймс, – начинает он, и тот сразу же поднимает глаза, готовый выслушать его. Шерлок нервно вздыхает, – ты знаешь, знаешь, что у меня нет большого опыта в таких делах...

_Нет никакого опыта вообще, если быть честным._

– ...но я бы хотел, чтобы это Рождество прошло замечательно для тебя. Для нас обоих. Проблема в том, что я не знаю, что именно мне нужно делать. Что вообще обычно нужно делать в Рождество? Я знаю, что я недостаточно… Я просто… Если ты хочешь заняться чем-то... – он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова, – ... _конкретным_ , то тебе нужно лишь сказать, чем именно. 

Он вновь отводит взгляд, смущенный своим откровенным признанием, и нервно постукивает пальцами по кружке. Джеймс нежно улыбается и кладет свои руки поверх его, успокаивающе поглаживая кончиками пальцев тыльные стороны его ладоней:

– Шерлок, – он наклоняется ближе, – дело вовсе не в том… Боже. Так. 

Джеймс резко встает со своего стула, обходит стол и наклоняется, чтобы обнять Шерлока. Тот замирает, но быстро расслабляется в его руках. Джеймс опускается на ближайший стул, не выпуская Шерлока из объятий:

– Послушай. Рождество пройдет замечательно независимо от того, чем именно мы будем заниматься. Чем угодно. Мы можем пойти на прогулку в парк, а можем просто играть в Клюэдо весь вечер. Это неважно. Я обожаю каждое мгновение, проведенное с тобой, и тебе нет нужды волноваться, что мы не делаем то, что «обычно люди делают на Рождество», хорошо?

– Но все-таки, – шепчет Шерлок куда-то ему в джемпер, – есть же что-то, что обязательно нужно сделать в Рождество, разве нет?

Джеймс закатывает глаза и пропускает ладонь сквозь темные кудри, так удачно оказавшиеся под рукой:

– Да. Провести время с человеком, которого ты любишь, занимаясь тем, что доставляет вам обоим удовольствие. Вот то, что обязательно нужно сделать в Рождество. Вот и все. 

Шерлок лишь улыбается в ответ и еще глубже зарывается в его джемпер, окончательно успокаиваясь и затихая под нежными прикосновениями ласкающей руки. На мгновение Джеймсу кажется, что Шерлок и вовсе заснул, но иллюзия тут же рассеивается: Шерлок вдруг резко поднимает голову и быстро прижимается к его губам в благодарном поцелуе. 

Он отвечает, не раздумывая, но тут острое чувство дежавю накрывает его с головой. В одну секунду все это становится безумно странным для Джеймса. Для  _Джона_. Весь этот разговор, все эти слова – все это уже было с ним. Он отчетливо помнит тот день, когда Шерлок так же неуверенно признавался ему в своей неопытности, и он так же успокаивал его, так же обнимал, объясняя, что все это неважно. 

«Наше первое Рождество, вот когда это было», – вспоминает он удивленно. В тот самый день, когда он узнал, какой глинтвейн любит Шерлок, и услышал ту мелодию, которую Шерлок играл для него вчера. Джон осторожно отстраняется, пытаясь скрыть от Шерлока свою растерянность. Но тот видимо все же что-то замечает, потому что тихо спрашивает его: 

– Все хорошо?

Джон («Сейчас “Джеймс”, – снова напоминает он себе») улыбается и говорит что-то о том, что поцелуи Шерлока всегда немного выбивают у него землю из-под ног. И тут же ловит себя на мысли, что это по сути и не было ложью, особенно когда Шерлок отвечает на это еще одним поцелуем.

– Пойдем, поищем что-нибудь, чем можно было бы заняться сегодня, – смеется Джеймс Шерлоку в губы.

***

  
В конечном итоге они сходятся на приготовлении печенья. Рождественского имбирного печенья, что, по словам Шерлока, является очень важным уточнением:

– Имбирное! – довольно повторяет он.

Джеймс в ответ только влюбленно улыбается и тянется к верхним полкам за посудой и специями, беззлобно парируя подколки Шерлока о его росте и не реагируя на его попытки помочь достать что-то, стоящее особенно высоко. Когда пакетик с корицей прилетает Джеймсу в лицо, он все же сдается, позволяя Шерлоку самому взять все необходимое, а сам идет к холодильнику. 

По счастью рецепт, который Джеймс, кажется, помнит наизусть, оказывается довольно прост, чтобы на кухне они могли найти все, что может понадобится не только для печенья, но и для глазури. А вот с поиском формочек возникает проблема. Впрочем, они всерьез и не рассчитывали что-то найти. Джеймс не раз подчеркивал, что квартира до его приезда была практически нежилой, так что надеяться найти там вырубки в виде снежинок или оленей было попросту глупо.

В конечном итоге Джеймс просто вырезает из теста аккуратные кружочки кружкой Шерлока, пока тот предпринимает попытки при помощи ножа сделать из своего куска теста некое подобие пряничного человечка. Джеймс смеется, глядя на немного непропорциональные конечности и голову получившейся заготовки, и кладет ее на противень. Шерлок, высунув язык от усердия, принимается за вторую: на этот раз человечек чуть выше первого и несколько уже в плечах. Джеймс гадает, случайно ли так вышло у Шерлока или же тот намеренно пытался сделать из теста их миленькие маленькие копии.

Ответ на свой вопрос он получает, когда Шерлок, дождавшись момента, когда вытащенное из духовки печенье остынет, начинает осторожно покрывать человечков белой глазурью из собственноручно сделанного подобия кондитерского мешка. Человечку пониже и пухлее он вырисовывает джемпер, а тому, что повыше – кудри и пиджак. Джеймс облизывается, глядя на его творение:

– Ну, раз уж красителей для глазури у нас не нашлось, будем считать, что это шестидесятилетние наши версии. Уже седые, постаревшие вместе, – улыбается Джеймс, вспоминая то, что Шерлок, тот, которого он оставил в две тысячи девятнадцатом (хотя ему и претит использовать подобное разделение, он ничего не может поделать), иногда говорил ему об их будущем: о коттедже в Сассексе, о пасеке с пчелами и нескольких собаках, которых они обязательно заведут. Воспоминания – словно жар от камина в холодную зимнюю ночь – согревают его, и он не может перестать улыбаться, представляя все то, о чем говорил ему Шерлок. И пусть эти мысли немного омрачаются тем, что он не уверен, сможет ли он вернуться, он все же не может перестать надеяться. А пугающие его размышления о том, что будет с более молодой версией Шерлока, он прячет подальше, вглубь своего подсознания, надеясь, что решение он найдет позже. Надеясь, что Шерлок сможет понять и дождаться его.

«Боже, – думает он, ужаснувшись. – Ему придется ждать меня дважды. Один раз до двух тысячи десятого, второй – в две тысячи девятнадцатом!»

Джеймс хмурится, но все же отмахивается от этих мыслей, поднимая взгляд на Шерлока, надеясь, что тот не заметил печали, проскользнувшей по его лицу. Но, к его удивлению, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок и сам не рад упоминанию об их гипотетическом совместном будущем, лишь задумчиво смотрит на их съедобные версии с таким грустным и потерянным выражением, что Джеймсу тут же хочется обнять его и спросить, кто посмел его обидеть. Он осторожно садится рядом с Шерлоком и дотрагивается рукой до его щеки:

– Шерлок, все хорошо? Или что-то не так?

Шерлок не отвечает, лишь сильнее прижимается к его руке и качает головой.

– Давай, Шерлок, скажи мне, что случилось? Ты не можешь так расстраиваться из-за печенья! – Джеймс наклоняет голову и вглядывается в глаза Шерлока. Тот выглядит так, словно собирается расплакаться прямо тут, в его руках. И, хоть убей, Джеймс не может понять, почему. – Не могу видеть тебя таким грустным. Никто не должен быть таким печальным в Рождество.

Шерлок чуть улыбается, проводит пальцами по лицу, размазывая по щеке глазурь, которая еще оставалась на его пальцах, и тихо произносит:

– Я… в порядке, я, я просто не думаю, то есть никогда не думал, – тут же нервно поправляет сам себя он, – что доживу до старости. И не думал, что ты захочешь провести свою старость со мной. 

Пораженный тем, что услышал, Джеймс обхватывает его голову и другой рукой, заставляя Шерлока вновь поднять на него глаза. Затем он быстро прижимается к его губам своими и так же быстро отстраняется, не выпуская Шерлока из своих рук:

– Что за глупость. Конечно же я захочу провести мою старость с тобой! Я _хочу_ провести ее с тобой. И не только старость, Шерлок. Все то время, которое у меня есть, я хочу провести с тобой, понимаешь? И так и будет, обещаю. 

Шерлок хмурится. Глубоко спрятанные мысли о надгробии, о его собственном надгробии, которое он видел в будущем, возвращаются к нему, ударяя его все сильнее с каждым произнесенным Джеймсом словом об их совместной старости. Он сглатывает, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос не задрожал:

– Ты не можешь этого знать. Всегда остается вероятность, что что-то пойдет не так. Я говорю не про разрыв отношений, нет, никогда. Но про… – Шерлок замолкает, и Джеймс терпеливо ждет, когда тот сможет продолжить свою мысль. Шерлок заставляет себя успокоиться. У них еще десять лет впереди, твердит себе он. – Я говорю про… Никогда не думал, что доживу хотя бы до сорокалетия.

И это правда: до знакомства с Джеймсом он действительно считал так, а с недавних пор он знает об этом наверняка: все его подозрения подтвердились из-за нелепой ошибки во временных координатах. И есть что-то невообразимо жуткое в том, что он знает, что совместной старости у них никогда и не будет. Но Джеймс не согласен, и от этого Шерлоку только больнее, и даже не за себя, а за того сломленного солдата, что уходил от его могилы, отчаянно пытаясь не захромать. Шерлок не хочет, чтобы Джеймс становился им, но знает – ему этого не изменить. 

Единственный способ не допустить страданий Джеймса – закончить все, их отношения, прямо сейчас, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Но Шерлок прекрасно понимает, что слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отдать хоть день из их недолгого будущего. Время – это все, что у них есть, и он не расстанется с ним. Просто не сможет отказаться от него. 

«Десять лет, – говорит он себе. – Еще десять лет. Это лучше, чем ничего, верно?»

Но от этого он, кажется, расклеивается еще больше, и Джеймс, заметивший его состояние, вновь целует его, пытаясь отвлечь от грустных мыслей, о которых даже не имеет понятия:

– Шерлок, послушай меня. Ты доживешь до своего сорокалетия. И проживешь много больше. Я не могу обещать, что все всегда будет безоблачно, что ничего плохого никогда не случится, но я обещаю, что всегда буду рядом, чтобы прийти к тебе, когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне, – он расправляет плечи, и его голос начинает звучать как-то по-другому. Увереннее и торжественнее, будто он точно знает слова, которые нужно сказать. – Шерлок Холмс, я люблю тебя сильнее всего на свете. И встреча с тобой – самое лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни. И что бы ни понадобилось, что бы ни случилось, я клянусь тебе с сегодняшнего дня и всегда быть там, где нужно. Я всегда буду так близко, как только смогу, на твоей стороне, чтобы помочь тебе или спасти тебя. Или защитить. Обещаю.

Джеймс завершает свою речь еще одной порцией поцелуев и даже слизывает с щеки Шерлока эту дурацкую сахарную глазурь, от чего Шерлок наконец начинает смеяться. Джеймс улыбается, довольный произведенным эффектом. Наконец, отсмеявшись, Шерлок сам целует его, придвигается настолько близко к нему, насколько это возможно, и произносит:

– Это звучало… словно свадебная клятва. 

– Точь в точь она, – кивает Джеймс и улыбается так, словно ему вспомнилось что-то.

– Красиво, – осторожно замечает Шерлок.

– Да, – кивает Джеймс еще раз, но затем резко меняет тему. – Так. Больше никакой грусти. В конце концов все будет замечательно. Кроме того… Сегодня Рождество! 

Шерлок непонимающе поднимает бровь, когда Джеймс резко вскакивает со своего места. 

– Подарки! – поясняет Джеймс, подняв брови. – Я обещал подарить их еще утром!

Шерлок указывает ему на целые тарелки все еще недоделанного печенья, которое еще только предстоит покрыть глазурью, пока она окончательно не загустела. Джеймс вздыхает, послушно садится обратно и отправляет одно из лакомств в рот:

– Ладно, – прожевав, соглашается он. – Сначала печенье, подарки потом.

Шерлок вручает ему второй кондитерский мешок и пододвигает к нему тарелку.

***

  
До подарков они добираются только под вечер, после небольшого праздничного обеда и... большого праздничного секса.

– Вот теперь точно подарки, – говорит Джеймс нетерпеливо и тянет Шерлока в гостиную. 

– Вообще-то днем подарков является двадцать шестое декабря. У нас еще полно времени, – фыркает Шерлок.

– Тогда почему вчера,  _двадцать четвертого_ , ты буквально умолял меня обменяться подарками? Куда делся весь твои интерес? – спрашивает Джеймс, подняв брови. – Или кому-то просто не хотелось покидать кровать? 

Шерлок улыбается, понимая, что его раскрыли:

– Ну, думаю, третий заход был бы отличной прелюдией к подаркам…

– Или мы можем оставить его на «десерт» и насладиться подарками сначала, – отвечает Джеймс.

Шерлок в ответ только пожимает плечами, делая вид, будто ему совершенно не любопытно, что именно Джеймс ему приготовил, и опускается на колени, чтобы вытащить спрятанные под развесистыми ветками Рождественского дерева упаковки с подарками. Джеймс поступает так же, и Шерлок позволяет ему первому распаковать свой подарок, зная, что, если Джеймсу не понравится, он всегда может преподнести и мелодию для скрипки как дополнение.

Но глаза Джеймса загораются при виде подарка, и Шерлок понимает, что зря волновался: Джеймсу бы понравилось что угодно, что Шерлок решил бы подарить ему. Джеймс довольно примеряет кофейного цвета джемпер и тут же тянется к Шерлоку, чтобы поцеловать его в благодарность за подарок. Затем Джеймс отодвигается и поторапливает его:

– Теперь твоя очередь, давай.

Шерлок кладет коробку к себе на колени и осторожно снимает с нее темно-синий бант, заглядывая внутрь. Там – аккуратно свернутая такая же темно-синяя ткань, мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Одного взгляда на нее хватает, чтобы понять, что это еще не все, не весь подарок, что в нее что-то завернуто. Он осторожно приподнимает ее и удивленно поднимает глаза на Джеймса. Тот тут же отвечает, пожимая плечами и чуть покраснев:

– Я не смог выбрать что-то одно, так что просто набрал вещей, которые напоминали мне о тебе.

Шерлок вытаскивает из коробки предметы, рассматривая каждый в отдельности. Черная складная лупа, струны для скрипки и небольшая подушка с флагом Великобритании. Шерлок улыбается, глядя на все это, и уже тянется к Джеймсу, чтобы обнять его, но тот указывает взглядом на коробку. Шерлок возвращается обратно к ней и вытягивает ткань, в которую все это было завернуто, и наконец вспоминая, что это тоже часть подарка. Шарф. Мягкий кашемировый шарф. Он проводит по нему ладонью, наслаждаясь ощущением, и улыбается Джеймсу:

– Спасибо.

Тот улыбается в ответ и наконец дает Шерлоку себя обнять. Затем Шерлок отстраняется, откладывает шарф в сторону и берет скрипку в руки. Он уже собирается начать играть, как Джеймс окликает его:

– Постой! А это что? – произносит тот удивленно, указывая на неприметную деревянную шкатулку, спрятавшуюся под низкими ветками. 

Шерлок смотрит туда, куда Джеймс ему указывает, и отвечает:

– Это подарок одному моему другу. Я не думаю, что он заглянет к нам, но просто решил, что его подарку следует лежать здесь. 

Джеймс с интересом рассматривает свою находку:

– А что в ней? – любопытствует он.

– Кое-что  _крутое_ , – ухмыляется Шерлок, поднимает смычок и начинает играть.

***

  
Пока Шерлок играет мелодию за мелодией, Джон уходит на кухню, чтобы проверить, застыла ли глазурь на печенье, и посмотреть, есть ли у них что-то, из чего можно приготовить какао. Как выясняется – есть. Джеймс довольно улыбается, чуть гремя посудой и вслушиваясь в скрипичные мелодии, перетекающие одна в другую. Он и не замечает, как начинает беззвучно подпевать им, когда знает слова. Так что, когда Шерлок вдруг резко останавливается посредине какого-то гимна, Джеймс будто влетает в стену. Он замолкает, переставая шевелить губами в попытке вспомнить текст, и заглядывает в гостиную, пытаясь понять, что заставило Шерлока прекратить.

– Я слишком шумел? Прости, – быстро извиняется он, но Шерлок, кажется, и не замечает его, лишь смотрит в окно, прислушиваясь к тишине.

– Шерлок, что такое?

– Тшшш, ты слышишь? – прерывает его Шерлок.

Джеймс подходит к окну, прислушиваясь тоже.

– Слышу что? Это просто какой-то шум с улицы. 

Шерлок вдруг чуть ли не подпрыгивает от радости:

– Именно! Он пришел! – он быстро целует Джеймса, хватает шарф, шкатулку и свое новое пальто и, уже выбегая из квартиры, кричит ему:

– Я буду буквально через минуту, надеюсь, смогу затащить его в гости.

– Кого «его»? – не понимает Джеймс.

Шерлок почти безумно улыбается:

– Сюрприз. Обещаю, он тебе понравится! 

Джеймс, кажется, даже не знает, как на это реагировать, так что просто спрашивает:

– Значит, какао делать на троих?

– Да! – довольно кричит ему Шерлок, уже сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Джеймс лишь пожимает плечами и возвращается на кухню. А Шерлок вприпрыжку спускается по лестнице, гадая, как это Рождество может стать еще прекраснее.

***

  
Джеймс уже разливает какао по кружкам, когда слышит чьи-то шаги за спиной. Он с удивлением поворачивается и понимает, что впервые не узнал Шерлока по звуку его шагов. Шерлок один. Но при нем уже нет шкатулки, так что Джеймс решает, что загадочный друг Шерлока просто постеснялся зайти к ним, и Шерлок вручил ему подарок прямо на улице. Джеймс возвращается к какао и спрашивает Шерлока, как все прошло. 

Шерлок молчит.

Джеймс разворачивается и нежно улыбается ему, просовывая в его ладони кружку с горячим какао. Шерлок никак не реагирует на улыбку и отставляет кружку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, едва взяв ее в руки. 

Джеймс с удивлением замечает, что на Шерлоке больше нет шарфа. Тот продолжает молчать. Джеймс напряженно поводит плечами:

– Ладно, Шерлок, прекращай. Это довольно жутко уже. Скажи что-нибудь.

Шерлок не двигается, лишь смотрит на Джеймса так, как никогда не смотрел.

– Это становится с каждой секундой все более и более странным, – с нервным смешком замечает Джеймс. – Все в порядке? Как все прошло?

Шерлок открывает рот и голос его пугающее безэмоционален:

– Ваше настоящее имя Джон Хэмиш Уотсон? – спрашивает он наконец.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Сентябрь-декабрь 2000 года, Кембридж, Земля**  
  
Джон и сам не знает, зачем он послушал совет Джека и пришел в этот бар. Здесь, среди старых деревянных панелей и потрепанных кожаных кресел, среди одинаково унылых и однообразных посетителей, в толпе лиц которых так легко спрятать и свое лицо, слишком скучно и одиноко, так же, как и везде в этом времени. Так что он просто пьет свое пиво в одном из дальних кресел, предаваясь черной меланхолии, и тихо надеется, что что-нибудь интересное вскоре произойдет. Он не тешит себя мечтами о том, что кто-то сейчас подойдет к нему и выложит ему всю правду о том, зачем он здесь и как ему вернуться домой, он лишь хочет, чтобы хоть один день в этом чертовом двухтысячном прошел не так уныло, как предыдущие.   
  
Но долгое время ничего не происходит.   
  
А потом Джон замечает  _его_.  
  
Джон успевает отвести глаза раньше, чем Шерлок, рассматривающий посетителей, словно маяк, освещающий море и скалы своим светом, пройдется взглядом и по нему самому. Он отворачивается, пытаясь сделать вид, что его отражение в мутном стекле окна куда интереснее миловидного кудрявого парня у барной стойки, но его взгляд то и дело дергается в его сторону. Он надеется, что сам Шерлок не найдет его интересным и вскоре забудет о нем, найдя что-то более достойное своего внимания.   
  
Но, когда так и случается, Джон не может не вмешаться. И только тогда, когда он останавливает Шерлока от покупки наркотиков, он вновь вспоминает, что обещал Джеку не соваться в собственное прошлое, но он уже не может повернуть назад и бросить здесь Шерлока одного. Особенно, когда тот так близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Он думает, что от нескольких пьяных разговоров в баре ничего страшного не случится, поэтому он заказывает Шерлоку выпить и втягивает того в диалог.  
  
Шерлок, поначалу совершенно не болтливый, наконец расслабляется в его компании и начинает довольно бессвязно рассказывать ему о себе. Или на него так влияет пиво, или же это просто последствия волнения, вызванного чуть не случившимся рецидивом, но Шерлок не может связать и двух слов. Он перескакивает с места на место, рассказывая то о своей собаке, которая была у него в детстве, то о брате, в очередной раз вмешивающемся в его жизнь, то, внезапно, о своих химических экспериментах, совершенно позабыв обо всем остальном.   
  
Джон мысленно отмечает, что, если бы не знал его так долго, то не понял бы ни слова из этого бессвязного лепета, потеряв нить разговора еще на обсуждении пчел. Задумавшись об этом, он и правда упускает часть слов Шерлока и теперь молча любуется им, совершенно не представляя, о чем тот говорит. Когда он уже собирается переспросить Шерлока, чтобы понять хотя бы некоторые моменты его речи, тот вдруг резко замирает, поднеся широкий бокал к губам.  
  
Джон осторожно спрашивает его, все ли в порядке. Шерлок смущенно отвечает, что не знает даже его имени. Джон нервно смеется. Воспоминание о том, что этот Шерлок пока еще не «его Шерлок», окатывает его словно холодным дождем. Он заставляет свой смех звучать веселее и легче и протягивает Шерлоку руку, с небольшой запинкой представляясь. Шерлок называет свое имя, отвечая на рукопожатие, и затем улыбается так, что Джон думает, что называться «Джеймсом Уилсоном», быть может, не так уж и плохо. 

***

  
Свою первую лекцию по судебной медицине Джеймс считает успешной хотя бы потому что он заставил себя прийти на нее, а не остался с Шерлоком в постели. Впрочем, как ему тогда показалось, никто не сидел со скучающим видом, в основном студенты заинтересованно смотрели на него и, как он надеялся, внимательно слушали. Но, даже если нет, это было лишь вступительной лекцией, целью которой было познакомиться со студентами и позволить им решить, хотят ли они продолжить посещать этот курс или же нет.   
  
Джеймс размышляет об этом, наблюдая за тем, как студенты собирают вещи и уходят, и оглядывает быстро пустеющую аудиторию. В основном все уже ушли, но несколько медлительных студентов все еще никак не могут собраться и о чем-то перешептываются у входа. Он ловит себя на мысли, что сожалеет, что среди них нет Шерлока, которого, будь он здесь, он хотел бы подозвать к себе под каким-нибудь нелепым предлогом. Но Шерлок был одним из первых, кто вышел за дверь, стоило звонку оповестить всех о времени обеда.  
  
Джеймс еще раз оглядывает студентов и вдруг слышит громкий возглас одного из них:  
  
– Эй, смотрите-ка! Фрик стал рассеянным, – парень, в котором Джеймс с удивлением узнал Себастьяна Уилкса, подбегает к одной из верхних парт и машет остальным найденной там темно-синей записной книжкой. – Интересно, что он…  
  
Громкий кашель Уилсона прерывает его насмешливый вопрос. Студенты, которые, казалось, и вовсе забыли о его существовании, резко оборачиваются на его голос. Уилкс напряженно замолкает и опускает руку с книжкой. Джеймс даже не двигается с места, одним взглядом заставляя его подойти. Уилкс медлит мгновение, но все же подходит к преподавательскому столу.   
  
– Что это у вас? – спокойно интересуется Уилсон.   
  
Себастьян нервно улыбается:  
  
– Один мой друг забыл кое-что в аудитории. И я хотел бы ему это вернуть.  
  
Джеймс усмехается на слово «друг» и протягивает к нему руку:  
  
– Позвольте, я передам сам. Думаю, ваш  _друг_  заметит свою пропажу в обеденный перерыв и сам вернется за ней.   
  
Себастьян молча передает ему толстый блокнот и уже надеется уйти с тихим «До свидания, доктор Уилсон», как тот вдруг вновь окликает его:  
  
– Постойте. Пока я не забыл… Я не желаю слышать от вас слово «фрик» и ему подобные оскорбления по отношению к кому бы то ни было, это понятно?  
  
Джеймс не стесняясь использует свой «капитанский голос», надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы припугнуть этих придурков хотя бы на время. Он старается не думать о том, что будет, если Себастьян действительно надолго запомнит его. «Впрочем, – успокаивает он себя, – Уилкс слишком самодовольный сноб, чтобы помнить лицо своего преподавателя всю оставшуюся жизнь». Видимо, в этот момент он смотрит на них как-то по-особенному пугающе, и Себастьян, еще раз промямлив «До свидания, доктор Уилсон», быстро покидает аудиторию вместе со своими приятелями.   
  
Джеймс кивает им на прощанье и, постукивая пальцами по книжке, обходит свой стол и садится прямо на него, то и дело поглядывая на часы. У него сегодня была запланирована лишь одна лекция, так что он мог бы пойти домой, но он решает подождать Шерлока хотя бы до конца обеденного перерыва. Пока он ждет, его посещает мимолетная мысль о том, что собственно будущий банкир делал на лекции по судебной медицине, но он быстро отмахивается от нее, полагая, что тот был одним из тех, кто пришел просто поглазеть на «нового хорошенького преподавателя», как его (без его ведома, разумеется) разрекламировал библиотечный отдел, состоящий из нескольких весьма впечатлительных барышень. Он не мог сказать, что подобное описание ему не льстило, просто полагал, что теперь, насмотревшись, половина аудитории попросту не придет на следующую лекцию, поскольку уже удовлетворила свое любопытство.  
  
«Интересно, – думает он вдруг, – а Шерлок действительно давно собирался посетить эти лекции или тоже просто повелся на эти слухи?»   
  
Вспомнив о Шерлоке, он вновь обращает внимание на записную книжку, которую держит в руках. Он уже было собирается открыть ее, как слышит тихое покашливание за своей спиной. Он разворачивается: Шерлок стоит в дверях, нервно улыбаясь, и затем подходит ближе к нему, предварительно закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
– Доктор Уилсон, я… совершенно случайно оставил тут свою записную книжку, вы не находили ее? – Шерлок начинает улыбаться чуть увереннее.  
  
Джеймс указывает ему на книжку в своих руках и облизывает губы. Шерлок улыбается уже во весь рот и подходит почти вплотную к нему.  
  
– Ну так и что скажете, доктор Уилсон?  
  
– О чем? – не понимает Джеймс.  
  
Шерлок в ответ закатывает глаза:  
  
– Не строй из себя идиота, – произносит он хитрым шепотом. – Ты же прочел записку и поэтому остался тут. Ну так что скажешь?  
  
Джеймс удивленно приподнимает брови, всем своим видом показывая, что понятия не имеет ни о какой записке. Шерлок вздыхает:  
  
– Ты же открывал книжку? ...Нет? Так почему ты тогда…  
  
– Потому что надеялся, что ты специально оставил ее, чтобы был повод вернуться? – отвечает Уилсон вопросом на вопрос.  
  
Шерлок подходит еще ближе, почти прижимаясь к его телу, и мягким движением забирает книжку из его рук:   
  
– Что ж, – говорит он. – Тогда придется вслух.  
  
Он прикусывает губу, и Джеймс подбадривающе улыбается ему, гадая, что же такого тот написал. Шерлок мнется несколько недолгих мгновений, но затем все же решается произнести:  
  
– Ты бы хотел поужинать сегодня со мной? У… у меня дома, – Шерлок чуть краснеет. – И когда я говорю «ужин», я имею в виду «секс».  
  
Джеймс чуть усмехается, услышав последнюю фразу, но довольно кивает:  
  
– Да. Я бы хотел. И то и другое было бы еще лучше.  
  
Шерлок удивленно смотрит на него, получив этот ответ. Он отводит глаза и опирается на стол рядом с Джеймсом.  
  
– Что-то не так? – мягко уточняет тот.  
  
Шерлок сглатывает и поворачивается к нему:  
  
– Если честно, я не этого ожидал…  
  
Уилсон нервно усмехается:  
  
– А чего тогда? Что я завалю тебя прямо здесь, на преподавательском столе? У меня еще есть немного самообладания, чтобы этого не делать.   
  
Шерлок молчит, видимо, размышляя над его словами. Наконец он выдает:  
  
– Я думал, ты скажешь «нет».   
  
– Почему? – удивляется Джеймс.  
  
Шерлок поводит плечами:  
  
– Ты знаешь. Знакомство в баре, пьяный секс и все такое. Не похоже на начало долгосрочных отношений, скорее на развлечение на одну ночь. Да и теперь, как выяснилось, у тебя есть и много других причин для отказа, – его голос слегка сбивается в конце. Это выдает все его затаенные эмоции и чувства с головой.  
  
Джеймс кивает. Но не в ответ на его слова, а скорее в унисон своим собственным мыслям. Он уже размышлял сегодня о том, как сильно его действия повлияли на события будущего, и в конце концов решил позволить Шерлоку самому выбирать, во что для них выльется вчерашняя ночь. Сам он мог и продолжить все это или оттолкнуть Шерлока (нет, на самом деле не мог), ведь его согласие, как и его отказ могли одинаково фатально повлиять на будущее. Он не знал, какие его действия могут повлечь за собой самые худшие последствия, так что подумал, что оставить решение за Шерлоком будет логично. Или, по крайней мере, так он говорил себе.  
  
– И все же я не отказываюсь, – произносит он спокойно и осторожно поглаживает пальцами руку Шерлока. – Ты мне очень нравишься, Шерлок, правда. И если ты действительно хочешь, я приду.   
  
Шерлок перехватывает его ладонь своей:  
  
– Я хочу, – говорит он бойко. Но вся его уверенность исчезает, когда он добавляет, – но я не… но я не хочу быть просто развлечением еще на одну ночь.  
  
Джеймс нежно улыбается в ответ и чуть более игривым тоном произносит:  
  
– Хорошо. Значит, это свидание?  
  
Шерлок резко кивает. Джеймс улыбается шире:  
  
– Тогда ужин уж точно обязателен.  
  
Шерлок собирается что-то сказать в ответ, но тут звонок, оповещающий об окончании обеда, прерывает его, и он дергается, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от неожиданности.   
  
Он указывает в сторону двери и произносит:  
  
– Я должен…   
  
Джеймс понимающе кивает:  
  
– Да, конечно. Иди. До вечера.   
  
Шерлок быстро прижимается к его губам в поцелуе и направляется к выходу. Уже стоя совсем у двери, он вдруг оборачивается к нему и добавляет:  
  
– Я буду дома после шести. И еще… Я не то чтобы очень хорошо готовлю, если честно.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
  
– Тогда ужин с меня.  
  
Шерлок нахмуривается, слегка недовольный.  
  
– А что тогда с меня?  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову.  
  
– Смазка и презервативы, полагаю, – говорит он довольно.  
  
Шерлок только смеется и выскакивает за дверь.

***

  
Их отношения развиваются так же стремительно, как и начинаются. Джеймс и не замечает, как почти все его вещи оказываются в квартирке у Шерлока, а его комнаты, такие же, как те, которые выделяли всем преподавателям, покрываются пылью и почти не используются. Он перевозит к нему даже печатную машинку, что Шерлок называет «переходом на следующую ступень отношений». Шерлок не уточняет, что это за ступень, но, очевидно, она характеризуется тем, что можно перевести свою печатную машинку в квартиру партнера.  
  
Единственное, на что не распространяются и на что не влияют его отношения с Шерлоком, это его подпольное расследование, давным давно зашедшее в тупик. Все документы по этому делу, как и диктофон Джека, хранятся в его комнатах, в ящике стола, который даже не запирается на ключ. Никто не заходит к нему в любом случае. Даже Шерлок, поскольку тому, как студенту, в комнаты преподавателей лучше не соваться. Эти документы (газетные вырезки, какие-то распечатки и фотографии) покрыты таким же слоем пыли, как и все остальное.   
  
Это в своем роде метафора, полагает Джеймс.  
  
Нет, он все так же отчаянно желает вернуться домой, в свое время, но чем дольше он находится здесь, тем сильнее он убеждается в бесплодности своих попыток. Загадочная девушка, что появилась и исчезла, так и не была найдена. Вернее, как заметил когда-то Джек, ее лицо-то они нашли. А вот существо, использовавшее его, так и не обнаружило себя. Следов полицейской будки не было тоже. Как и ангелов. Как и самого Доктора.   
  
Если честно, Джеймс не знает, что со всем этим делать. 

***

  
Джеймс с каждым днем чувствует себя привязанным к этому времени чуточку сильнее. Его рутина теперь в большей степени состоит из подготовки к лекциям, самим занятиям и Шерлока. Боже. В его жизни стало так много Шерлока. Он чувствует себя путником, наконец нашедшим свой оазис в пустыне. И теперь он жадно пьет глоток за глотком и все никак не может напиться.  
  
Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что все с меньшим энтузиазмом принимается искать решение своей «временн _о_ й» проблемы. И потому каждые пару недель он тратит свои выходные на поездку в Лондон, чтобы встретится с Джеком. Шерлок пару раз пытается напроситься поехать с ним, но на это Джеймс отвечает категоричным отказом. Он и представить боится, что с ним сделает Джек, если узнает о том, насколько неукоснительно он следовал его советам. Например тому, в котором говорилось не приближаться к людям из своего будущего.   
  
Джеймс не говорит Джеку о Шерлоке, но от подобных недоговорок ему не по себе. Шерлок, впрочем, тоже не очень доволен всей этой ситуацией.  
  
– Я приеду завтра, – произносит Джеймс и целует Шерлока, обиженно уткнувшегося в микроскоп, в висок. – Уверен, ты и не заметишь, что меня нет.  
  
– Замечу, – тихо бубнит Шерлок ему вслед.   
  
Джеймс замирает в дверях. Шерлок поворачивается к нему со вздохом. Оба понимают, что если они начнут, то разговор пойдет по кругу и они опять окажутся в тупике.  
  
Молчание.   
  
Джеймс ждет. Чего? Он и сам не знает. Обвинений, обидных слов, ревнивых замечаний, возможно. Но Шерлок лишь окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и возвращается к микроскопу, не произнеся ни слова.  
  
Джеймс закрывает дверь с другой стороны.  
  
Оставшись один, Шерлок отодвигается от микроскопа и вздыхает. Он знает, что Джеймс думает, будто он ревнует. Это не так. Он уверен, что Джеймс и правда не врет, когда говорит, что встречается в Лондоне с другом. Все это так очевидно, все легко читается в его одежде и развороте его плеч, когда он возвращается домой, к Шерлоку. Шерлок точно знает, что это не измена, что человек, к которому Джеймс так часто ездит, лишь друг и не более. Ему просто не нравится, что Джеймс не считает его такой уж важной частью своей жизни, чтобы представить его другу.   
  
Он вновь возвращается к микроскопу и заставляет себя не думать об этом.  
  
В остальном у них, впрочем, все хорошо.

***

  
Однажды, в один из тех дней, когда Джеймс обычно уезжает, Шерлок заготавливает целую речь, надеясь, что этим сможет убедить Джеймса взять его с собой. Конечно же он мог и просто поехать в Лондон самостоятельно и проследить за Джеймсом, но ему не хотелось бы, чтобы тот окончательно уверился в том, что Шерлок ему не доверяет. Но когда он уже почти готов вывалить на Джеймса давно заготовленную речь, тот неожиданно спрашивает:  
  
– Сходим куда-нибудь?   
  
Шерлок тупо моргает несколько секунд, размышляя над тем, могло ли ему это послышаться.  
  
– Но ты разве не собираешься в Лондон? – спрашивает он осторожно.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
  
– Нет. Джек вернулся в Кардифф. Что-то связанное с его работой, кажется. Думаю, он останется там надолго, так что я едва ли куда-нибудь поеду в ближайшее время. Что, возможно, и к лучшему. Больше времени смогу провести с тобой. Ну так и что ты скажешь насчет индийской кухни?  
  
Шерлок улыбается, пытаясь скрыть от Джеймса укол разочарования.   
  
Больше в присутствии Шерлока Джеймс о Джеке не вспоминает, не считая нескольких бессвязных смс, и Шерлок решает, что, возможно, не такими уж они были и друзьями. Он не знает, радоваться этому или же нет, но как только Джек перестает маячить где-то на горизонте, у них все налаживается.  
  
И Шерлок решает, что все это к лучшему. Кажется, возможно, он все-таки немного ревновал.

***

  
Зима наступает неожиданно, как и всегда. Время летит незаметно, но стремительно, и вот они живут вместе уже почти четыре месяца. Они оба знают, что это совсем небольшой срок, но менее значимыми от этого их отношения не становятся. Рождество они решают провести в Лондоне.   
  
Сначала Шерлок немного беспокоится, когда осознает, в чьем именно доме они будут праздновать, но быстро понимает, что квартира давно пустует. Как раз с тех дней, когда Джеймс впервые нарушил свой рутинный распорядок и не поехал в Лондон на выходные.  
  
А вот Джеймс же здесь явно чувствует себя как дома, куда свободнее, чем в своих меблированных преподавательских комнатах. И почти так же свободно, как в квартире Шерлока. Тот чувствует некоторое самодовольство и гордость в связи с этим. В этом он Джека уж точно обошел.   
  
Джеймс замечает его приподнятое настроение и пользуется этим, предлагая сходить за «рождественским деревом», и Шерлок, несмотря на свое совершенное безразличие к нелепым и нелогичным традициям, соглашается.  
  
Оставшиеся дни они проводят в ленивой подготовке к Рождеству…

***

  
 _Оставшиеся дни они проводят в ленивой подготовке к Рождеству…_  
  
Джеймс медленно приходит в себя и сон, состоящий в основном из воспоминаний о тех моментах, что в конечном итоге и привели его сюда, рассеивается словно утренний туман на ветру. Голова чуть побаливает, колени ноют от удара о металлический пол, но в остальном он в порядке.  
  
«Металлический?!» – вдруг понимает он удивленно.  
  
Он приподнимается и встает: сначала на корточки, а потом и на ноги, правда помогая себе, ухватившись за такие же металлические перила. Затем он несколько раз зажмуривает глаза и осматривается по сторонам. Он бы сказал, что это похоже на корабль, на космический корабль, из тех, что показывают в фильмах про далекое будущее. Он еще раз зажмуривается. Очевидно, это просто сон. Это просто сон, это не может быть правдой.  
  
Джеймс («К черту, – вдруг думает он. – Я Джон. Джон Уотсон!») делает несколько шагов, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он не совсем представляет, как попал сюда. Последнее, что всплывает в его памяти, это странно ведущий себя Шерлок и его имя, его настоящее имя, которое тот произносит так ужасающе безэмоционально.   
  
Джон вспоминает об этом, с тревогой размышляя о том, где сейчас Шерлок. И вдруг чувствует движение за своей спиной.


	10. Chapter 10

**25 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Оказавшись на улице, Шерлок не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха: ни Доктора, ни ТАРДИС не оказывается в его поле зрения, и только несколько куда-то спешащих прохожих не позволяют ему остаться в полной тишине. Он удивленно замирает и вновь оглядывается, прислушиваясь, но столь знакомого и столь желанного звука не издает ничто. Шерлок поджимает губы и закатывает глаза, мысленно ругая себя за наивность и излишне разыгравшееся воображение. «Видимо, – решает он, – мне так хотелось увидеть Доктора, что я принял какой-то случайный шум за звук приземлившейся ТАРДИС. Как глупо было надеяться, что он придет! Он же говорил, что это невозможно».  
  
Но, пусть все это оказывается лишь игрой его воображения, Шерлок не может побороть желание проверить все еще раз и быстрым шагом обходит ближайшие дворы и переулки, из которых мог бы донестись странный звук. И, что, по его мнению, оказывается довольно предсказуемым, он так ничего и не находит.  
  
Наконец, окончательно утвердившись в мысли, что ему лишь показалось, Шерлок плетется обратно, на ходу стягивая с шеи криво повязанный шарф и сильнее прижимая к груди деревянную шкатулку с подарком. «Что ж, – успокаивает он себя, – даже без Доктора это все равно лучшее Рождество, которое я помню». И, улыбнувшись этой мысли, Шерлок ускоряет шаг и заходит в квартиру уже не в таком убитом настроении, какое было раньше. И оно только сильнее поднимается, когда Шерлок, едва зайдя в гостиную, чувствует запах какао и корицы, доносящийся с кухни. Шерлок довольно усмехается. Пальто вместе с шарфом тут же отправляются в шкаф, шкатулка – обратно под вечнозеленое дерево, вновь вынужденная ожидать своего часа, а он сам – на кухню в поисках Джеймса и этого божественно пахнущего напитка.  
  
Какао обнаруживается им довольно быстро: две полные кружки стоят рядом с тарелкой имбирного печенья, а еще одна – слегка обособленно – на самом краю стола. «Видимо, Джеймс не стал дожидаться нас и уже взял свою кружку», – рассеянно думает Шерлок, стаскивая с тарелки немного печенья, и, оглядевшись по сторонам, тут же находит и вторую свою пропажу: включенный в ванной свет и едва различимый шум воды подсказывают ему верное направление для поисков. Шерлок еще раз довольно улыбается, берет одну из двух оставшихся кружек в свободную от печенья руку и подходит к ванной комнате.  
  
– Джеймс, ты в душе? – спрашивает он, прислонившись спиной к двери, и, услышав сквозь шум воды какое-то неуверенное бормотание в ответ, продолжает с игривым смешком в голосе, – могу я присоединиться к тебе?  
  
– Не стоит, – тут же отвечает ему Джеймс несколько странным тоном, а затем поспешно добавляет, – не заходи, я скоро выйду. Можешь пока что попробовать какао, я оставил его на столе.  
  
Шерлок усмехается и кивает в ответ, совсем забыв, что Джеймс не может его видеть.  
  
– Да, я уже взял свою кружку, спасибо, – говорит он через дверь. – Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной, хорошо?  
  
Наконец, оставив Джеймса в покое, он с удобством устраивается на диване в гостиной (предварительно стащив с кухни всю тарелку имбирного печенья) и, поднеся кружку к губам, делает несколько глотков. Сладость и тепло тут же растекаются по его телу. Шерлок с наслаждением вздыхает, опускает кружку на небольшой столик у дивана и слизывает с верхней губы усы, оставленные сливочной пеной. На него медленно накатывает сонливость. Шерлок чуть зевает, чувствуя, как его веки тяжелеют, мышцы расслабляются, а сознание куда-то уплывает. Ему становится немного жаль, когда он понимает, что на этом их первое совместное Рождество и закончится, и Джеймс, который, быть может, хотел провести с ним еще немного времени сегодня, найдет его спящим в гостиной. Шерлок зевает еще раз. Приток воздуха помогает ему сосредоточиться на мгновение, но оно быстро проходит, оставляя за собой лишь усталость, и Шерлок наконец перестает бороться. Он заваливается набок, утыкаясь головой в ту самую подушку с британским флагом, которую Джеймс ему подарил, и закрывает глаза.  
  
 **26 декабря 2000 года, местоположение: неизвестно**  
  
Джон бежит. Громкий звук его быстрых шагов отдается в его ушах, заглушая испуганно и загнанно бьющееся сердце. Существ, преследующих его, как кажется Джону, с каждым мгновением становится все больше и больше. Он старается об этом не думать. Не думать о том, как он вообще здесь оказался, не думать о том, что они такое, не думать о том, что их механические голоса говорили ему, просто не думать. Просто бежать. И попытаться понять, как выбраться отсюда.  
  
Джон старается запоминать пройденный путь.  _Поворот._  Старается представить, где может быть выход.  _Еще один._  Старается не позволить им загнать себя в ловушку.  _Направо. Еще раз._ Старается не оказаться в тупике.  _Черт!_  
  
Джон замирает, едва успев затормозить, чтобы не влететь лицом в закрытую светло-серую дверь.  
  
– Черт! – отчаянно шепчет он, понимая, что не видит здесь никакого способа открыть ее за оставшееся ему время. Нет ни панели управления, ни каких-нибудь детекторов – ничего. Джон сжимает зубы, сглатывает слюну и оборачивается лицом к приближающимся к нему монстрам, не желая быть застигнутым ими врасплох. Он очень жалеет о том, что у него нет пистолета.  
  
Существа не заставляют себя ждать. Их оказывается всего трое, – а не целая стая, как того боялся Уотсон, – и они медленно приближаются, не давая ему ни одного шанса сбежать. Тонкие металлические щупальца переплетаются и вибрируют, а тела существ («Роботов», – понимает Джон), во всем подобные медузам, парят в воздухе в полуметре от решетчатого пола, хотя Джон совершенно не представляет как.  
  
Джон инстинктивно делает небольшой шаг назад. Он и сам понимает, что бежать больше некуда, но все же еще на что-то надеется. Он знает, что помощь не придет. Существа подплывают так близко, что тихие щелчки их электрошокеров превращаются в ужасающий гул.  
  
– Вы не авторизованы. Вы не авторизованы. Вы почувствуете небольшое жжение, а затем смерть. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь во время кремации.  
  
«Вот черт», – успевает подумать Джон.  
  
 **26 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Шерлок с трудом приподнимает голову и еле поводит плечами. Не самое приятное пробуждение. Не важно, сколько тебе лет, насколько ты молод и насколько ты в хорошей физической форме: в любом случае сон в такой позе гарантирует ужасно неприятное утро. Шерлок потягивается и несколько раз зевает. Все кажется каким-то неправильным. Джеймс даже не попытался разбудить его и перевести на кровать, где спать было бы удобнее. Даже не накрыл его пледом.  _Странно._ Шерлок оглядывает комнату. Гирлянды на окнах все еще перемигиваются разноцветными огоньками, но при свете дня уже не создают того уютного и домашнего очарования гостиной, а сама гостиная кажется какой-то потускневшей и совершенно чужой («Ну, разумеется, чужой, – одергивает себя Шерлок. – Мы же праздновали в квартире, принадлежащей другу Джеймса, а не в нашей собственной!»). Он заставляет себя встать. С комнатой что-то не так, но Шерлок старательно это игнорирует: его мозг должен быть занят совсем другим – Джеймсом. Которого по какой-то причине не наблюдается не то что рядом с Шерлоком, а вообще нигде. Шерлок хмурится и несколько раз обходит всю квартиру в его поисках, но не находит ничего вообще.   
  
Ни Джеймса, ни записки. Ничего.  
  
Шерлок хватается за телефон, но и это не помогает. Механический голос в трубке, твердящий заранее записанное сообщение никак не может дать ему ответ на простой вопрос «Где, черт возьми, Джеймс?». Только твердит и твердит:   
  
«...Абонент вне зоны действия сети, пожалуйста, подождите… Абонент вне зоны...»  
  
 **26 декабря 2000 года, местоположение: неизвестно.**  
  
Удивительно, но спасение приходит оттуда, откуда Джон его совсем не ждет. Дверь за его спиной внезапно отъезжает в сторону, вынуждая его почти опрокинуться на спину, однако что-то мягкое (оказавшееся, по-видимому, человеком, пришедшим ему на помощь) препятствует его падению. Джон быстро переводит на незнакомца взгляд и, удостоверившись, что он не представляет опасности, поворачивает голову обратно, боясь выпускать монстров из поля зрения. Джон очень надеется, что этот незнакомец имеет хоть какое-то представление о том, что нужно делать. К счастью, так и оказывается. Он хватает Джона за руку («Дайте сюда!») и надевает на его запястье что-то вроде браслета. И, когда большая белая кнопка в центре этого устройства загорается зеленым, он обращается к монстрам:  
  
– Эй, смотрите! Он авторизован, он часть экипажа! Не угроза!   
  
Парень повторяет это еще несколько раз, и роботы наконец отлетают в сторону. Жуткий шум включенных электрошокеров прекращается. В этом мгновение Джон по глупости своей даже позволяет себе надеяться, что все наконец закончилось, но не успевает он как следует вздохнуть, как парень затаскивает его в ту самую, открывшуюся за его спиной дверь. Стоит им войти, как небольшая комнатка (лифт, очевидно) сразу же приходит в движение, а Джон наконец находит время внимательнее рассмотреть своего спасителя. Парень не перестает ему улыбаться и протягивает ему руку. Джон не находит ничего лучше, чем пожать ее и спросить, _где это он и что, черт возьми, тут вообще происходит._  
  
Парень улыбается сильнее:  
  
– Добро пожаловать на борт Теселекта, доктор Холмс-Уотсон. Кстати, я ваш большой фанат!  
  
 **26 декабря 2000 года, Лондон, Земля**  
  
Шерлок кидает телефон на диван и зажмуривается. Бесполезно. Джеймс недоступен, и паника Шерлока понемногу нарастает. Он закрывает глаза ладонями и сильно и быстро трет лицо, пытаясь взбодриться. Он в растерянности. Обычно он всегда знает, где Джеймс, ведь тот весьма предсказуем, не говоря уже о его замечательной привычке оставлять записки на случай, если он уходит куда-то, не предупредив Шерлока. Но в этот раз все не так.   
  
Все очень-очень не так.  
  
Шерлок кивает сам себе и выходит в коридор: как и ожидалось, вещей Джеймса тоже нет на месте. Ни куртки, ни обуви. Впрочем, нет и свидетельств, что он уходил в спешке. На самом деле Шерлок и вовсе решил бы, что Джеймс просто исчез, если бы не отсутствие в шкафах его верхней одежды.  
  
«Ладно, – успокаивает себя Шерлок. – Я не стану паниковать. Еще слишком, слишком рано для паники».  
  
Шерлок знает, он обманывает сам себя. Если бы он действительно не паниковал, он бы ни за что не стал делать то, что собирается. Но правда в том, что Шерлок тут же разворачивается и быстрым шагом направляется за телефоном, оставленном на диване.   
  
Шерлок уверен, Майкрофт обрадуется его звонку.  
  
И, что и требовалось доказать, голос Большого Брата на том конце телефона оказывается чрезвычайно довольным:  
  
– Дорогой братец. Неужели я в кой-то веки дождался от тебя поздравительного звонка? – Майкрофт явно улыбается. – Ты опоздал на несколько часов, но не все сразу, верно?   
  
Шерлок игнорирует приветствие, не пытается юлить или ходить вокруг. Ему нужен быстрый и четкий ответ.  
  
– Где Джеймс? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Кто? – тут голос брата начинает звучать немного растерянно и даже вполне убедительно, но Шерлок знает, политики – те же актеры, верно? Он позволяет себе закатить глаза и косо ухмыльнуться:  
  
– Ты знаешь, о ком я. Куда ты его дел? Это ведь ты, верно? Он бы не ушел, не предупредив меня… – голос Шерлока срывается на разъяренный шепот. – И если это попытка заманить нас с Джеймсом на одно из так называемых «Семейных сборищ», то она провалилась. Привези Джеймса обратно. Сейчас же.  
  
Майкрофт молчит несколько секунд, видимо, давая себе время, чтобы придумать убедительную ложь.  
  
– Шерлок, кто такой Джеймс? – спрашивает он. – Я правда… не совсем понимаю, о ком ты говоришь. И я никого не забирал, не увозил и не похищал, если ты беспокоишься об этом.  
  
Шерлок фыркает, услышав такой ответ. Его шепот становится злее:  
  
– Ты знаешь, кто он. Я встречаюсь с ним с сентября! Просто скажи, где он, черт возьми!  
  
Шерлок хмурится. Он буквально  _слышит_ , как Майкрофт закатывает глаза.  
  
– Что ж, этого я не знал. Вопреки твоему мнению, я не слежу за тобой постоянно. И я его не похищал. Не нужно сразу же подозревать самое худшее, братец мой. Тем не менее...  
  
Голос Майкрофта в трубке внезапно становится тише и глуше, будто разум Шерлока намеренно заставляет его померкнуть, фокусируясь на более значимых вещах. Шерлок хмурится снова и окидывает взглядом гостиную. К черту Майкрофта. Что-то не так. Что-то в квартире не дает Шерлоку покоя, мигает, словно рождественская гирлянда, на самом краю сознания, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Он просто пока что не может понять. Шерлок почти догадывается, но голос Майкрофта вдруг становится неожиданно громким, и Шерлок тут же понимает – момент возможного озарения упущен. Майкрофт продолжает говорить:  
  
– ...Тем не менее, – он откашливается и замирает, снова подбирая слова, – я рад за тебя, Шерлок. Возможно, отношения пойдут тебе на пользу. Поздравляю вас с Джеймсом с Рождеством.   
  
Шерлок лишь отмахивается от его слов. Ему не нужно одобрение Майкрофта. Ему нужно знать, где Джеймс.  _И знать, что, черт возьми, изменилось?_  
  
– Пока и с Рождеством, Майкрофт, – настойчиво отвечает Шерлок, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
Майкрофт довольно улыбается в трубку, радуясь, что смог выбесить младшего братца, и почти злорадно добавляет:  
  
– Мамочка с нетерпением ждет тебя на семейном обеде, брат мой. И кстати: она наверняка потребует с вас множество рождественских фото, как только узнает о существовании твоего Джеймса. Что произойдет примерно… когда я положу трубку. Удачи, Шер…  
  
Но Шерлок уже не слушает. Телефон выскальзывает из его руки, с глухим звуком падая на ковер. Вот оно. И как Шерлок только мог не заметить? Все их фотографии, каждый дорогой его сердцу снимок, каждый кадр. Их нет.

**Author's Note:**

> * Магическая семёрка — собирательное название для обозначения семи кладбищ, используемых жителями Лондона в XIX веке.


End file.
